


Iwen

by DaimeryanRei



Series: Colors of Heaven and Hell [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Puzzleshipping, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaimeryanRei/pseuds/DaimeryanRei
Summary: To help provide for his family, Mutou Yuugi drops out of high school to work at his grandfather’s Game Shop. His life is pretty dull, with only his beloved game, Duel Monsters, to keep him company. When rumors of a tournament go around, he hopes to change his life for the better. The major participants will be the owners of the famous God Cards, including the mysterious Yami, a ruthless duelist with a dark, deadly past…





	1. Iwen - Prologue

Title: Iwen (part 0 in the Colors of Heaven & Hell series)  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters  
Characters: Mutou Yuugi & Yami no Yuugi/Atemu   
Prompt: #020, Colorless  
Word count: 6.433  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none   
Summary: (AU) To help provide for his family, Mutou Yuugi drops out of high school to work at his grandfather’s Game Shop. His life is pretty dull, with only his beloved game, Duel Monsters, to keep him company. When rumors of a tournament go around, he hopes to change his life for the better. The major participants will be the owners of the famous God Cards, including the mysterious Yami, a ruthless duelist with a dark, deadly past…   
Author’s note: This is the prologue of a series of fics following the prompts of the Fanfic100 challenge @ LiveJournal, containing a color (red, orange, yellow, green etc...). The colors will be named in either Japanese or Ancient Egyptian (I’m not a native speaker, but I thought it fit the theme). ‘Iwen’ is Ancient Egyptian for ‘colors’. The entire series will contain fluff, drama, angst, some emo, waff, lots of friendship, strong!independent!Yuugi and dark!asshole!Yami (he’ll get better, sort of). Almost everything about the Duel Monsters game in this fic is made up by yours truly. I’m too old to learn the proper rules of the game, so I invoke my artistic license. Made-up first name for Yuugi’s mother: Sumiko. Please read in the designated sequence, starting with part 0. Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated. 

 

Key: ---------- = scene change

\--------------------------------

Never in his life had Mutou Yuugi thought that he would miss going to school. Never. He wasn’t a prime example of a good student as he hadn’t liked sitting still for hours to listen to a teacher, and he was always caught up in playing games. Well, what else was new, when your own grandfather owned a Game Shop? Yuugi was far too busy solving puzzles and reaching next and higher levels in his games to spend time on his homework. He made sure his grades were good enough to pass, as he didn’t want to be held back. He didn’t want to disappoint his mother either, who always nagged him about his homework, insisting on a good education. Yuugi didn’t mind going to school in itself, as it meant he would see his friends every day: Jounouchi Katsuya, Honda Hiroto and Mazaki Anzu. Jounouchi and Honda were pretty much slacking off just like him, Anzu was the only one to take classes seriously.

Things had changed all of the sudden. When coming home one day, Yuugi had found his grandfather on the floor of his store, the Kame Game Shop. He couldn’t move and was in horrendous pain. Shocked, Yuugi had called the alarm number. His grandfather was taken to the hospital and after thorough examination, it was concluded that he needed surgery for his back. The surgery was complicated and very expensive, and the Mutou family didn’t have that kind of money… now the elderly man was at home, enduring the pain as best as he could. Working at the store was out of the question, and so Yuugi had taken his place. Without the income of the shop, there was no way to support the family, and the thought of losing their home was too much to bear. Yuugi had dropped out of school, much to the shock of his friends and classmates. His grandfather, Sugoroku, felt extremely guilty, which deteriorated his health situation, which in turn made Yuugi feel stressed. His mother, Mutou Sumiko, took care of the bookkeeping and general business administration. She tried to squeeze every yen to save up for Sugoroku’s surgery. The current economy was fairly stable, however, a visit to a Game Shop wasn’t a priority to many people and selling a couple of trading cards wasn’t enough to keep the household afloat. The financial situation was getting dire. Without enough customers, the store was going into debt, and then they wouldn’t be able to afford the surgery at all…

The days were long and slow. Once again, Yuugi had never thought he would miss going to school; he longed for hanging out with his friends and going to the arcade hall, or eating a burger at Burger World. He would trade his current job for lots of homework any time of the day. The Game Shop was so much responsibility and he was barely seventeen, too young to bear this much of a burden. It reminded him of his father who was ‘always away for business’, but conveniently forgot to send his paycheck home. Wherever the man was, Yuugi sincerely hoped that he was healthy and happy because he wasn’t the kind of person to wish ill on other people, it would be nice if he would send some money over, or at least express his sympathy, or whatever… not this continuous silence. It made him feel lonely; his father away, his mother busy, and his grandfather sick. This wasn’t what he had expected of life, this wasn’t what he had dreamed of. 

The highlight of his day was when Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu dropped by. They had made it a habit to come to the Game Shop as soon as they were done with school. How pathetic could he be, looking forward to four o’clock, not because the work day was almost over, but because school was out? He listened to their stories about school like a drowning man reaching for his safety line. Yuugi checked his watch. It had been a slow day as usual and he had very few challengers left in Duel Monsters Online. It was his favorite game, a card game involving all kinds of monsters with attack and defense points, who could be strengthened (or weakened by the opponent) with magic or trap cards. Yuugi had learned the game from his grandfather, playing it as a board game first. Yuugi shut down his computer, anticipating the moment his friends would come through the door. He wasn’t disappointed; like clockwork, the huge doorbell chimed and his face lit up.

“Anzu! Honda-kun! Jounouchi-kun!”

“Hey Yuugi,” they greeted him exuberantly. Anzu put her bag on the counter and heaved a dramatic sigh.

“Busy day?” Yuugi asked.

“No, Thursday,” was all that she said. He made a sympathetic noise. Every Thursday, some of the classes were given by Chono-sensei, a capable but extremely rigid and strict teacher who disliked Anzu, simply because the girl challenged her austere, harsh conduct. It often resulted in Chono-sensei giving Anzu extra assignments, often tedious chores that had no educational merit at all. He patted her hand and she gave him a grateful smile.

“I think I hear your mother coming,” Jounouchi said and rushed over to hold the door, separating the Game Shop from the living quarters, open for her. 

“Thank you so much, Jounouchi-kun,” she said, carrying a large tray with tea and snacks for the hungry youngsters. Honda took the weight from her and placed the tray on the large counter top; no customer would take offense. Yuugi poured the tea into cups while his friends talked to his mother. She enjoyed their stories about school and teachers, but she couldn’t help herself from looking at Yuugi every now and then. He knew she felt guilty about him having to drop out of school, but the harsh reality was that Mutou Sumiko had no idea about games or how to run a store, so the choice had been easy: Yuugi was going to continue his grandfather’s work, there was no one else better suitable for the job. After a while, she retreated to leave them ‘on their own’, and everybody grabbed a cup of tea, Jounouchi making short work of the _dango_ (however, he left some for his friends, he wasn’t _that_ impolite).

“Just one more day, and then it’ll be weekend,” Anzu said. “Do you have any plans, Yuugi?” She immediately blushed and apologized. “I’m sorry, I keep forgetting that you work on Saturday as well.”

Yuugi shrugged. Saturday was usually the most profitable day of the week as a lot of customers, in their free time, came to the Game Shop to browse the Duel Monsters decks, booster packs and other accessories. Saturday wasn’t different from any other day, just a lot busier. 

“That sucks, man,” Honda said. “Working all the time.”

“Yeah.” Yuugi hid behind a cup of tea. He was happy with his friends’ compassion, but he didn’t want them to pity him. “What are your plans?” 

“I have dance class,” Anzu said. Dancing was her ultimate passion and she had been talking about studying dance in New York ever since the first grade. “And a lot to do, of course.” She tapped on her bag, filled to the brim with homework.

“Yeah, Yoshiki-sensei really piled it on thick,” Jounouchi agreed, swallowing the last bite of the _dango_. “I’m not sure if I can get to it all.” He had his own job, multiple paper rounds, to pay for his tuition. Jounouchi had never expected to stay in school this long, figuring that he would be the first one to drop out, given his circumstances. The irony that his best friend ended up leaving school before him, couldn’t be more bitter. 

“I’ll help you out, Jounouchi,” Honda was quick to offer.

“Please,” Anzu rolled her eyes, “when you two ‘study’ together, you both end up with bad grades!”

“That’s not true!” Jounouchi waved the empty _dango_ skewer in her face. “Remember the last time we did a project? We had a 70 out of 100!”

“Barely, and only because Sakuma-sensei took pity on you,” Anzu snapped back.

“Guys, guys, don’t fight,” Yuugi said, even though it was innocent banter. “How about your exams?”

“Don’t remind me,” Jounouchi wailed. “Work, work, work and no play!”

“Talking about play…” Anzu said hesitantly. “We heard a rumor at school, from Otogi-kun.”

“Otogi-kun? I haven’t seen him in a while,” Yuugi said. Otogi Ryuuji had also been his classmate, and owned a game store as well. How he managed to combine school and his store was a mystery to Yuugi, but then again, Otogi had personnel to do the brunt of the work. “What kind of rumor?”

“He wants to host a Duel Monsters tournament,” Anzu said. Yuugi’s eyes lit up immediately.

“Really? That would be awesome!”

“We knew you’d be ecstatic about it.” Jounouchi winked at him. “We caught him talking about it to another student. He’s not ready to announce it yet, there’s so much organizing and planning he has to do!”

“I can only imagine,” Yuugi said. “It would be great, though! A tournament always boosts sales, and it’s been a while since we had one.”

“Whenever the tournament is, you should participate,” Honda said. “You’re easily the best player around.”

“I doubt that, Honda-kun,” Yuugi said, modestly. “The results in the online game don’t translate 100% into real-life gaming experience.”

“Nonsense.” Honda didn’t want to hear about it. “You’re the local champion, everyone knows that. In the tournament, you could tackle regional champions like Insector Haga and Dinosaur Ryuzaki, before moving on to the big fish.”

“Kaiba,” Jounouchi said. “He’ll be interested in a tournament for sure. When he hears about Otogi’s plans…” A moment of silence. Kaiba Seto was officially a classmate of theirs, but he didn’t show up at school at all, as he had his own business to run: KaibaCorp.. He was widely recognized as the national champion of Duel Monsters, with only one person ranking even higher.

“Yami,” Yuugi said.

“What?” Anzu sipped her tea. 

“Yami is the absolute world champion and he owns one of the three God Cards,” Yuugi elaborated. 

“Oh! I knew that the game was popular, but… world champion? God Cards?”

“That guy has won everything,” Jounouchi added. “If there was a Duel Monsters Olympics, he would take home the gold medal!”

“True.” Yuugi continued to smile; Duel Monsters was his favorite subject to talk about. He had seen a couple of pictures of Yami; he was a very camera-shy duelist, only a few photographs of him circulated online. A mysterious young man, with striking looks - strangely enough, almost similar to Yuugi’s. Yami’s features were much sharper, with a harsher jaw line, but it was mostly the hair: multi-colored spikes with golden bangs, framing his face. Yuugi would’ve never believed that there was someone else with a similar hairstyle until he had seen it with his own eyes. He wondered if he could ever meet Yami in person. If this tournament really were to take place…

“It seems that I have underestimated the game’s popularity,” Anzu said. “Would you like to participate, Yuugi?”

“What kind of question is that?” Jounouchi huffed. “Of course he would! He’s breathing and living that game as a true champion!”

“Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said softly, “results in an online game…”

“Nonsense,” Honda repeated. “Even so, if you were to enter that tournament, you’d pick up on the ‘real life’ game effortlessly. You have a natural knack for games, man!”

“That might be, but it doesn’t bring me much,” Yuugi said and hated himself the next second. Wow, what a way to be a sourpuss in the company of his friends! 

“Don’t worry, Yuugi,” Anzu said encouragingly, “there are other ways to get your diploma.”

“Yes, I can always take classes online, or private tutoring,” he agreed. “For now, the store and helping out my grandfather is keeping me plenty occupied, though.” If he traded his hours spending playing Duel Monsters online for actual studying, he’d be done in a jiffy, or so he thought. Anzu was right, there were other ways to get a diploma, and he should be working hard to achieve it, not feeling sorry for himself. 

“Enough talk about school,” Jounouchi said. “What are we going to do this weekend?”

“I have dance class on Saturday,” Anzu reminded him, “and I have to help out my mother.” She scrunched up her nose and imitated her mother’s voice. “’If you don’t learn how to fold your laundry properly Anzu-chan, you’ll never make your husband happy!’” The others laughed, but Yuugi caught the strange look Anzu gave him when mentioning the word ‘husband’. He couldn’t help but blush, he got red in the face so quickly and easily. Fortunately no one of his friends commented on it.

“I have extra baseball practice,” Honda said, “but we can get together in the evening? Clubbing, a movie, perhaps?” He looked at Jounouchi who was notoriously strapped for cash; paying for his tuition and most of his living expenses by doing paper rounds left him very little room to spend money on fun, frivolous things. His alcohol-addicted father hardly provided for himself or his son, so Jounouchi was always in a tight spot, financially. None of his friends wanted to put any pressure on him and Jounouchi didn’t like it when they paid for him, it made him feel guilty. But now he returned a dazzling smile.

“A movie would be great!”

“Are you sure?” Anzu asked.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” he said. “Don’t worry guys, I’ve got it covered.”

“All right, but drinks are on me,” Yuugi said.

“I’m in charge of the snacks,” Honda added and the tone of his voice made clear that he wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Jounouchi didn’t protest; he knew his friends had the best intentions in mind and they wouldn’t accept his protests anyway. They only had to settle on which movie they wanted to see and decided upon an action flick. Anzu checked her watch.

“I have to go,” she announced. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Yuugi!”

“See you tomorrow,” Jounouchi and Honda said their goodbyes simultaneously. Anzu could take care of herself, but it was a silent agreement that they walked her home, if only because their own homes were on the same route. Yuugi waved after his friends and as he didn’t expect any more customers for today as it was almost closing time, he busted out his broom and dustpan and started to sweep the floor. After a day at the Game Shop, the simple and monotonous sweeping movements had a calming, therapeutic effect on him. His thoughts drifted off to the Duel Monsters tournament. He was convinced that Otogi could put together such a tournament, but it was Kaiba who had the money and the means to pull it off: invite national and international players, display his uncanny virtual technology and accommodate all the facilities necessary to host the tournament into perfect detail. 

Yuugi allowed himself to daydream a little bit. Some of the international Duel Monsters tournaments involved prize money. Wouldn’t it be great if he were to win a grand prize, so he could pay for his grandfather’s surgery? He could go back to school and Sugoroku would be healthy and happy to work in his store again. Not to mention it would solve the regular financial woes, as his father’s income was spotty at best; they simply couldn’t rely on the man coming through for his family. Yuugi continued to sweep until his mother called him for dinner.

\--------------------------------------

“Your friends didn’t want to stay for dinner?” his mother asked when Yuugi entered the kitchen.

“No, kaa-san,” he answered. It wasn’t uncommon for Jounouchi or the others to join the dinner table, but not today. Yuugi took his seat opposite of his grandfather, who supported himself with a pile of cushions. It wasn’t the best solution, but it alleviated his pain and he could sit upright for as long as dinner lasted. Sugoroku winced every now and then, as he was in physical discomfort but he tried not to show it, not wishing to be a burden on his family. 

“How was work today?” 

“Mediocre,” Yuugi said. He never lied to his grandfather, and certainly not about the Game Shop. Sugoroku didn’t check the books, trusting his grandson unconditionally, and Yuugi didn’t see why he should paint a happy picture when the truth was different. Besides, his mother, who was in charge of the household finances, would find out soon enough if he was telling the truth or not. He didn’t want to talk about money and changed the subject. “Jounouchi-kun told me about rumors that a Duel Monsters tournament is going to be held!”

“That weird card game with those scary creatures attacking each other?” His mother shivered in horror. “A tournament?”

“Kaa-san, it’s an awesome game,” Yuugi protested. “Jii-chan taught me the rules, and I’ve been playing it ever since!”

“You played games far too often,” she said sternly, reminding him of how she used to nag him about his homework, as he favored gaming over school… the irony wasn’t lost on him. 

“Sumiko-chan, a tournament could mean amazing sales and profit for the Game Shop, as we carry the entire range of Duel Monsters cards and booster packs,” Sugoroku pointed out. 

“Otogi-kun has a fair selection as well, but we have _everything_ ,” Yuugi beamed, unable to keep the pride out of his voice. His mother shook her head. She had no interest in games and it wasn’t a secret that she rather had her son operate a more respectable, honorable store or a supermarket instead of selling something that she considered a waste of time. Considering the fickleness of the store’s profits, Yuugi understood his mother’s position - but if she wanted a solid income, she should insist that her own husband send his salary home from whatever business trip he was on. Irritated, he stabbed his food with his chopsticks. Sugoroku detected the change in his mood infallibly and changed topics once more, as to keep Sumiko from rehashing her objections to gaming in general.

 

“Yuugi,” Sugoroku said when dinner was done and over with. “A moment, please?”

“Sure, jii-chan.” He put the last of the clean dishes away. “Something on your mind?”

The elderly man looked over his shoulder, checking if his daughter-in-law was out of earshot.   
“She means well, you know that, don’t you?” he said.

Yuugi heaved a small sigh. “Yes, I know, jii-chan. I wish she wouldn’t see gaming as some second-rate occupation. Lots of people like playing games, and we’ve been able to sustain ourselves…”

“We’re barely scraping by, Yuugi,” Sugoroku interrupted him, albeit not rudely. “Sales have been declining due to the bad economy. Trading cards aren’t a necessity in life when you have little money to spend. Don’t give me that look, you know I’m right. And yes, I also know what you’re thinking.” Now Sugoroku heaved a sigh, a big one. “I’m not sure what my son’s doing, but if I could get my hands on him, I’d ask him what the hell he’s thinking…”

Yuugi arched an eyebrow, having never heard his grandfather swear before. “I haven’t seen him in so long, jii-chan. I’m almost starting to forget how he looks like.”

“No kidding,” the elderly man grumbled. “Even I have difficulties remembering his face. However, it’s nothing short but a scandal that he never contributes to his own family, for crying out loud. We could really use the money, and you’d be under less pressure. Believe me, Yuugi, your mother would love to scold you about your homework again. She’s devastated that you’re not graduating and I…”

“Don’t go there, jii-chan,” Yuugi said. “Don’t go there.”

“…am just an old man with back problems,” Sugoroku continued, ignoring him. “I should be working at the Game Shop, not you. You should have fun with your friends, and your biggest worry in the world should be whether you flunked that math test or not.”

“I’ll get my diploma one way or the other,” Yuugi said. “Don’t worry about it, jii-chan.”

“I do. Well, not about that diploma - but about _you_ , Yuugi. I worry about you. You’re missing out on your childhood, just because I…”

“You didn’t ask for back pain. It could’ve happened to anyone. Would you rather have my mother operate the store? We talked long and hard about this, jii-chan, and we all concluded that the best solution was for me to quit school and take over the store.”

“I know, I know… I’m sorry. I wish things would’ve been different.”

“Me too.” Yuugi looked at his grandfather. “There’s nothing we can change about it now.”

He nodded. The guilt was tangible. “You’re right. I was just rambling.”

“I’m going to take a shower and go to bed early,” Yuugi said. “Shall I help you to your room?”

“Yes, please.” Sugoroku accepted Yuugi’s hand and carefully got up, avoiding any radical movements to spare his back. Together they made their way over to his bedroom and Sugoroku sat down, slightly out of breath due to the exertion. “Just one more thing,” he panted as Yuugi turned around to leave, “if that tournament’s really going to be held…”

“Yes?”

“I want you to participate.”

“ _Me_?”

“Yes. I know you can do it, and I know you could get very far…”

“Jii-chan, if and when a tournament is coming to Domino City, I have to work…”

“We’ll think of something.” Sugoroku wasn’t to be deterred. “Prop me up on a chair with some pillows and I’ll man the store, pain or no pain. It would be such a wonderful opportunity for you to get out there and be yourself, instead of working at the store six days a week.”

“It’s going to be okay, don’t worry, jii-chan.” Yuugi hated to see his grandfather worry so much. He wished he could do something to take his worries away, but it felt like his hands were tied. A little downtrodden, Yuugi bid him goodnight and went upstairs, to the attic. His bedroom hadn’t changed much over the years. True, his schoolbooks and backpack were out of sight, stored in the cupboard in his room and as he hadn’t been able to spend much time on them, his usual games and puzzles had also found their way to the bottom of the cupboard. He wasn’t an eighteen-year-old about to graduate, he was a high-school dropout who needed to work all day, otherwise his family had nothing to eat. His youth was slipping away from him and he didn’t know how he felt about it. He had never been a top student, but he had planned to go to college and to get a degree in gaming design and/or development. He certainly hadn’t planned to substitute his grandfather at the Game Shop. 

Yuugi didn’t blame or fault Sugoroku. He wasn’t really angry at his father either. The only thing that mattered was to get money for his grandfather’s surgery; for his health and better quality of life. He took off his clothes, his mind already focused on a delicious hot shower and some soaking in the tub. This weekend was going to be awesome; he had a fun movie night with his friends to look forward to.

\-------------------------------------

A week later, Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu visited the Game Shop as usual. “Yuugi, we’ve got big news for you!” Jounouchi wore a grin reaching both his ears as he plunked his book bag on the counter.

“What is it? Don’t make me guess, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said, pleased at seeing his friends in such a good mood. Anzu and Honda mirrored Jounouchi’s grin.

“It’s not official yet, but that Duel Monsters tournament..? It’s coming to Domino City,” Jounouchi said.

“Really? Otogi-kun’s pushing his plans to organize it?”

“Not Otogi,” Honda corrected him, “but Kaiba.”

“Kaiba-kun?”

Anzu smacked Honda upside the head. “Men! Why don’t you give him the details?” She addressed Yuugi. “Kaiba got wind of Otogi’s plans and all but told him that he was going to hold the tournament,” she explained. “He said that he was far better equipped to be in charge of the organization anyway. But if I understood correctly, Otogi’s going to assist him.”

“I doubt Kaiba-kun needs any assistance,” Yuugi said. “He has a global corporation with enough manpower to pay attention to even the smallest detail.”

“Otogi got a business deal out of it,” Jounouchi said. It was obvious that he hadn’t wanted to tell this yet. Yuugi counted Otogi as a friend, but he was also an entrepreneur, and his Black Crown game store did better than Yuugi’s Kame Game Shop. 

“I’d do the same,” Yuugi said good-naturedly. “If I had the chance to team up with Kaiba-kun, I’d try to get the best deal out of it, too.” He was more excited about the tournament being held than the missed business opportunity. 

“I’m sure Kaiba will give a press conference soon to confirm the news.” Honda pulled a Duel Monsters starters deck from its display and waved it at Yuugi. “I don’t think you’ll be needing one of these, right? You have a ready-to-go awesome deck!”

“I build it myself over the years, yes.” His friends’ enthusiasm was contagious. “I mostly build it around spellcasters, Silent Magician in particular. They might not have the highest ATK all around, but with the right spell cards, you can boost them with powers beyond imagination!”

“You know, maybe I should learn how to play,” Jounouchi said. His extremely tight budget kept him from buying a starters deck and investing into cards, much to his annoyance. Anzu and Honda liked to play games in general, but not as much or as intense as Yuugi. 

“I can teach you, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi offered. 

“Keep an eye on the TV,” Anzu said. “Kaiba’s going to announce it all over the city.”

“I can’t wait!” Yuugi could barely contain his excitement. He restrained himself. “We’ve been talking about Duel Monsters only, guys. How are things at school?”

“Ugh, you don’t want to know.” Jounouchi pulled a disapproving face. “Karita had to pick on Bakura, of course.”

“Bakura-kun?” Yuugi had been wondering why Bakura Ryou hadn’t been in his circle of friends as of late. He was always included and liked to participate in their activities, sharing Yuugi’s love of gaming, especially tabletop RPG’s. “He’s not having an easy time at school, is he?”

“No, unfortunately not.” Anzu’s voice took on a worried tone. “He’s quickly overwhelmed and he allows people to walk all over him. He’s too polite to say ‘no’ to anything… we try to involve him, but he always declines. He looks tired.”

“I wonder what’s eating at him,” Honda said. “I asked, but he simply smiled and said ‘nothing’s wrong, Honda-kun, thank you for asking’, and he hurried away.”

“Weird.” Jounouchi scratched the back of his head. He recognized the behavior of a bullied person, as he used to be a bully himself, something he was rather ashamed about. “We should help him.”

“There’s not much we can do about Karita-sensei,” Anzu said. She shivered at the thought of confronting the burly PE teacher, knowing for humiliating students who didn’t match his ideal of superior physical fitness. “And if Bakura keeps rejecting us…” She was going to keep trying, Yuugi was sure of it, but friendship went both ways. There was only so much reaching out one person could do. If Bakura was in any kind of trouble, he could always ask them for help… Yuugi patted Anzu’s hand.

“I have his phone number. I’m going to give him a call, to let him know that he’s always welcome.”

“Of course he is,” Jounouchi added. “He belongs to our group.”

“We have to get going,” Honda said, pointing at the large clock over Yuugi’s head. 

“Anyone staying for dinner?”

“Well…” Jounouchi’s cheeks colored slightly.

“You too, Honda-kun, Anzu?”

The others declined, but they agreed to go out for burgers and fries at Burger World next Saturday. After they had left, Jounouchi helped Yuugi to close up the store.

“Were you serious, Jounouchi-kun, about learning how to play Duel Monsters?” Yuugi asked as he locked the register.

“Yeah! It’s an awesome game!” He gave a thumbs up. Yuugi turned around and picked up the starters deck Honda had taken earlier from the display.

“Here you are.”

“What? No, no, I can’t accept that.” Jounouchi shook his head wildly, sending his blond bangs flying. “I can’t afford it right now. I’d love to, but it has to wait...”

“It’s an early birthday present,” Yuugi said, holding out the deck. “Please take it, Jounouchi-kun. I’d love it if you could play Duel Monsters with me.”

“I appreciate the thought,” Jounouchi said, “but even if I start learning the game right now, I’ll never be good enough to enter the tournament.”

“I’ll teach you,” Yuugi smiled at him, “and I’ll help you to build your deck. There’ll be other tournaments, and in the meantime, we can duel each other!”

“All right.” Jounouchi accepted the gift. “I’m curious as to what cards are in here!”

“Let’s open it up after dinner,” Yuugi suggested. “I’m quite hungry…”

“Famished!” Jounouchi rubbed over his abdomen. As if on cue, Yuugi’s mother called that dinner was ready and they hurried upstairs.

\----------------------------------------

The official announcement followed that evening. Jounouchi had stayed after dinner and watched TV together with the rest of the Mutou family, when the regular broadcast was interrupted. He almost choked on his tea when Kaiba’s face appeared on the screen.

“What the..!” he swallowed the last word.

“It’s Kaiba-kun!” Yuugi exclaimed superfluously. 

“Isn’t he supposed to be in your class?” Yuugi’s mother asked, slightly confused.

“Just a moment, kaa-san,” Yuugi said. “He’s talking about the tournament!”

“… for KaibaCorporation to hold the first international Duel Monsters tournament, right here, in Domino City!” His voice echoed through the living room.

“Wow, it’s really happening!” Yuugi clasped his hands together in sheer excitement.

“Windbag,” Jounouchi muttered, directed at Kaiba.

“International duelists will be invited to join ‘Battle City’,” Kaiba continued. “Only the best of the best will participate in the top ranks!”

“Of course Kaiba will put himself in the top ranks,” Jounouchi snorted. 

“He has a God Card, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi reminded him.

“He has a _what_?” His mother had never heard of it before.

“God Card, kaa-san,” Yuugi explained. “A very special card. There are only three of them in existence, and each one of them has very unique abilities.”

She pursed her lips. “I don’t get it at all.”

Sugoroku shifted in his seat. “I’ll explain the game to you later, Sumiko-chan, but now I’d like to hear what this Kaiba kid has to say.”

They all listened attentively to Kaiba’s announcement. The tournament was open to everyone and registration would be possible starting tomorrow, at a special designed website, no fee required. When the participants had battled it out until the ten best duelists remained, KaibaCorp. would broadcast the finals live throughout the city in HDTV. The rules and regulations could be downloaded from the site and the duelists had a month to prepare, then the tournament would officially start. Kaiba kept the best for last though.

“… the tournament will run on Solid Vision, KaibaCorp’s virtual and holographic technology,” he said, “to guarantee smooth gameplay and maximum experience and entertainment for everyone!”

“He sounds like a commercial,” Jounouchi grumped. Yuugi elbowed him.

“For the first time, KaibaCorp. hosts a tournament where the winner will gain more than just fame; he or she will also gain fortune! Third place will receive one hundred thousand yen, the runner-up three hundred thousand yen, and first place is good for five hundred thousand yen!”

Yuugi shot up in his seat. It was quite rare for Duel Monsters tournaments to have prize money attached to them; usually the local, regional and national championships were played for sports and honor. International tournaments however, were known for the amount of prize money that could be won; Yuugi’s mother still refused to believe that someone could make a living as a professional gamer, but even her mouth went agape when she heard the grand total. One hundred thousand yen… Yuugi didn’t know the exact costs of Sugoroku’s surgery, but he was convinced that this amount would be a very good start. If only he could make it to third place..!

“Amazing,” Jounouchi said. “I didn’t know that Kaiba wanted to host a tournament with prize money?”

“I think he might’ve done so to appeal to the international duelists,” Yuugi said. “They play for their love of the game, but it’s very appetizing to have a chance of winning a lot of money too.”

“You mean like those supermodels who’ll only get out of bed if they get ten thousand dollars?”

“Sort of.” Yuugi grinned. “Don’t deny it Jounouchi-kun, your eyes started to gleam too.”

“Man, the things I could do with one hundred thousand yen,” Jounouchi said, unabashedly drooling at the thought. “Pay off my tuition. Maybe even quit one of my paper routes, so I have more time to do fun stuff, and sleep in on the weekends.” He shrugged haphazardly. “Well, I’m too late for this tournament anyway. One month to prepare is too short, compared to the seasoned duelists who are going to participate. I’d only make a fool out of myself!”

“You don’t know how far you can get, Jounouchi-kun! If we start training tomorrow…” 

“I love your optimism.” Jounouchi didn’t sound bitter, more practical. “I know it takes far longer than four weeks to build a custom deck, gain the necessary experience in tactics and strategy, and become a full-fledged duelist. Thanks for the offer, Yuugi. I’ll just start by opening up this baby.” He held up his starters deck. 

The official announcement was over and the TV channel returned to its regular programming. Yuugi watched how Jounouchi opened up the small box and took out the cards. 

“Let’s see, I’ve got Baby Dragon, Swordsman of Landstar… not bad! And hey, look, Gearfried!”

“That’s a powerful card,” Yuugi agreed. “Here, Flame Swordsman! Excellent, now you have two strong warriors in your deck already.” He sifted through the spell cards. Monster Reborn, Remove Trap, Polymerization… the most common, but very useful ones. “It seems that you’re quite lucky,” he handed the cards over to Jounouchi, “I don’t think you’d make a fool of yourself at all with this deck! Sure, there are more powerful cards, but it’s not all about strength or high ATK points. With the right spell and trap cards, you’re going to get far!”

“I can’t wait to start my training,” Jounouchi said. “Thanks again, Yuugi.”

“You’re very welcome.” Yuugi beamed at him. “But now I’m going to send you home, because it’s getting late and you have school tomorrow.”

“Yeah, you’re right! I’m off, then. Thanks for everything!”

Yuugi showed him the door and before he left, Jounouchi turned around and asked: “Are you really going to participate? I know your mother isn’t very fond of the game, or any game for that matter.”

“I’m not sure if it’s possible, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said, a bit subdued. “I have to work at the store. I can’t be in two places at the same time. It would be wonderful, though. I’d love to play, and yes, the prize money is an extra incentive, I’ll admit…”

“It would cover the costs of your grandfather’s surgery, I guess?”

“Yes, even if I win third prize, it would make things so much easier… but I don’t want to stare myself blind on money. We’re getting by, we’re doing our best.”

“I know you do,” Jounouchi said. He was about to say more, but he showed Yuugi a bright smile instead and left. Yuugi watched his retreating back. He was tired. Jounouchi was so energetic and he thrived on it, always feeling happy and loved in the company of his friend(s); but as soon as they were gone, it felt like a light went out. Fatigue hit him hard and he had to lean against the doorpost to muster up enough energy to get back upstairs. 

 

“Yuugi-kun, you’re going to bed too?”

“Yes, kaa-san.” He expected her to comment on the announcement of the tournament, but she simply said: “Sleep well”, with a genuine warm and caring smile. 

Yuugi went to his bedroom. He undressed himself slowly, his movements sluggish. His deck sat on the corner of his desk; he had taken it out of its drawer on the day Jounouchi had mentioned the rumors about the tournament. Now that it was official, his excitement and eagerness to participate had grown. He didn’t have much to look forward to at the moment. He worked all day, six days of the week, and he helped out in the household and taking care of his grandfather’s needs. He wasn’t dissatisfied and he wasn’t complaining but as of late, his life had been so… bland. As if there was no color in it, no extra swing or punch to it. The daily grind, starting early in the morning and ending late at night, again and again, over and over. It was almost hard to tell what day it was - his life had become that predictable, unsurprising, dull… he wouldn’t say ‘boring’ as Yuugi had enough to do, even if it was playing Duel Monsters online, but it dawned to him in what kind of rut he was stuck in, with no prospect of a change anytime soon. 

Yuugi picked up his deck and shuffled the cards, a soothing gesture that always comforted him. Who knew, the upcoming tournament could bring some color to his life again. Winning any of the money prizes would be great, too… but his love for the game would come first, money or no money. Yuugi took a decision. Whatever happened, no matter how much his mother would protest, he was going to participate. He’d have to find a way to juggle the tournament and his work at the store, but he was sure he could figure it out. He knew he had his grandfather’s support; Sugoroku had been the first to suggest it. Relieved, Yuugi prepared for sleep. Tomorrow would be another day, a far less bland day. He had a goal to focus on and he wanted to make the most out of it.

\-----------------------------


	2. Iwen : Hikari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi enters a prestigious Duel Monsters tournament to help pay for his grandfather’s surgery with the prize money. The major participants are the owners of the famous God Cards, including the mysterious Yami, a ruthless duelist with a dark, deadly past and who has his own reasons for winning…

Title: Hikari (part 1 in the Colors of Heaven & Hell series)  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters   
Characters: Mutou Yuugi & Yami no Yuugi/Atemu  
Prompt: # 73, Light   
Word count: 9.304  
Rating: G  
Warnings: none  
Summary: Yuugi enters a prestigious Duel Monsters tournament to help pay for his grandfather’s surgery with the prize money. The major participants are the owners of the famous God Cards, including the mysterious Yami, a ruthless duelist with a dark, deadly past and who has his own reasons for winning…  
Author’s note: This is the first installment in a series of fics following the prompts of the Fanfic100 challenge @ LiveJournal, containing a color (red, orange, yellow, green etc...). The colors will be named in either Japanese or Ancient Egyptian (I’m not a native speaker, but I thought it fit the theme). The entire series will contain fluff, drama, angst, some emo, waff, lots of friendship, strong!independent!Yuugi and dark!asshole!Yami (he’ll get better, sort of). Almost everything about the Duel Monsters game in this fic is made up by yours truly. I’m too old to learn the proper rules of the game, so I invoke my artistic license. Made-up first name for Yuugi’s mother: Sumiko. Please read in the designated sequence, starting with part 0 (Colourless). Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated. 

Key: ----- = scene change

\--------------------------------

“That was the last customer for today, Yuugi-kun?”

“Yes kaa-san, I’m going to close up shop now.”

“Dinner will be ready soon.”

Mutou Yuugi nodded at his mother as she closed the door. The unique layout of the building connected the Game Shop to the living quarters of the Mutou family; one of the reasons why Yuugi’s grandfather, Mutou Sugoroku, had fallen in love with the quaint construction. Yuugi heaved a small sigh as soon as his mother had left. She meant well and she was kind enough to help out during busy moments, but it reminded him painfully about the stressful situation the family was in. It used to be his grandfather who ran the shop and Yuugi was supposed to be at school, with his mother in charge of the household. But since a couple of months, the elderly man had been plagued by severe back pain and the best option was an extremely complicated and expensive surgery. The modest Game Shop didn’t generate enough income to pay for it and Yuugi’s mother, Mutou Sumiko, had gone through all their paperwork only to find out that their insurance didn’t cover such a specific procedure. 

Yuugi looked at the cash register. It had been a moderate day today, with no excessive profits, unfortunately. He had a solid reputation of being excellent with games, but he didn’t put a price tag on his knowledge. When people asked for his opinion or tips on whatever game, he never demanded money for his time or sharing his experience. But on the other hand, giving out free advice didn’t pay the monthly bills. It was the simple truth that they needed cold, hard cash to keep things afloat. A good relationship with customers was nice, but to have money was even nicer… and lots of money, to pay for Sugoroku’s surgery. Yuugi closed up shop and after taking care of the necessarily business administration, he went upstairs. Delicious smells wafted from the kitchen and eagerly, Yuugi went inside, to be greeted by his grandfather, already sitting at the table.

“Yuugi! How did it go today?”

“Not that many customers, jii-chan,” Yuugi said. “A sudden rush in the last hour, but in general, it was so-so.”

The elderly man looked a bit disappointed. “The tournament’s getting closer and closer. There’s not much time left to build a deck!”

Yuugi disagreed. “A month to prepare is quite long, jii-chan. Most duelists will have their decks finished by now. The customers buying cards and booster packs now are the ones interested in the game because of the upcoming tournament.”

“Yuugi-kun, you don’t have time to participate in a tournament, remember?” His mother piped up immediately as she put dishes on the table. Sugoroku and Yuugi exchanged a look that was a strange mixture between amusement and annoyance. Sumiko didn’t think highly of games and gaming in general, and thought that Duel Monsters was ‘weird’ and ‘scary’. Ever since the tournament had been announced over three weeks ago, Yuugi wanted to participate, come hell or high water. 

He had his grandfather’s blessing, now he only had to think of a solution to keep the Game Shop open. He couldn’t abandon the store, not with a tournament in full swing. Customers would drop by to buy cards and booster packs at the last moment; if he closed up store, he would miss out on the profit! He simply couldn’t afford to just go out and play a game… but it wasn’t ‘just’ a game. This tournament offered prize money to the first three winners, and the third prize alone would be a tremendous asset to pay for Sugoroku’s surgery. Yuugi’s usual smile faltered a little. Many customers had asked him if he was going to participate. A hint of bitterness was visible on his face, but he covered it up quickly. He hadn’t chosen to drop out of school, neither as his grandfather had chosen to get a bad back. Sugoroku could barely walk, and even sitting was hurting him. His grandfather was in agonizing pain all day without a single complaint and here he was, whining about not being able to play a game! Choosing to ignore his mother’s comment, Yuugi picked up his chopsticks. His “Itadakimasu!” was slightly less enthusiastic than usual.

\----------------------------

“So, what do you think, Yuugi?” Jounouchi Katsuya looked at him expectantly. On the counter was the authentic Duel Monsters board game, laid out between them, and even though Jounouchi was losing, he was taking it with great sportsmanship. “Am I good enough to enter the tournament?”

“Jounouchi,” Anzu said, “what are you thinking? You just started training!”

“Hey, just because I’m losing to Yuugi doesn’t mean I’m a loser,” Jounouchi protested. “It’s neigh impossible to win from him!”

“You’ve come very far in a couple of weeks, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said. “Why don’t you give it a try?”

“I just might,” he grinned, before pulling a serious face. “What about you, Yuugi? Are you in?”

“My grandfather is fine with me participating, but my mother… I can’t close the Game Shop. I’d miss out on sales.”

“That’s just awful, Yuugi,” Honda said. “We know how much your heart lies with this game. It would be amazing if you could enter!”

“Yeah, I’d really love to,” Yuugi said, forcing himself to smile brightly as usual, “but as long as my grandfather can’t work, it’s of no use. I can’t ask my mother. She doesn’t know half the things necessary to keep the store open.”

“You can ask _us_ ,” Jounouchi suddenly said. “We can deal with things here while you’re off to the tournament. We can’t cheer you on while you’re dueling, but at least you wouldn’t have to worry about the store!”

“But… guys, you don’t know how everything works,” Yuugi said, flabbergasted.

“Anzu is smart enough to handle the register.” Jounouchi pointed at the girl. “And thanks to your training, I know much more about Duel Monsters than the average customer. Honda can keep an eye on things, if or when it gets crowded.”

Yuugi was flustered with the spontaneous offer. What if… what if he could really enter the tournament, and have a chance at the prize money? That would be amazing!

“Come on Yuugi, you work so hard,” Anzu said. “You had to drop out of school to help provide for your family. You’ve been working non-stop, and you love Duel Monsters so much. It’s not every day that a tournament is being held!”

“True that,” Yuugi said. “The last time was Duelist Kingdom, two years ago.”

“Yes, all the way on some remote island, so we couldn’t even go,” Jounouchi pouted. “But this one is in Domino City of all places, right here!”

“Plus, the prize money would be amazing,” Honda said.

“Yuugi loves the game for what it is, not for the money,” Anzu scolded Honda. She turned her head to look at him, and added, a little sheepishly: “Though I’m sure you could use it well.”

“One hundred thousand yen…” Yuugi said. “I guess that would suffice to pay for jii-chan’s surgery.”

“Imagine,” Jounouchi said. “You win the tournament, get the money, pay for your grandfather’s surgery so he can work at the store again, and you can go back to school to finish your education. That’s totally win-win, don’t you think?”

“I’m not sure if I can win the tournament, Jounouchi-kun.”

“Nonsense! You’re the best Duelist around, everyone knows that. I wouldn’t be surprised if a lot of people are going to drop out as soon as they hear you’re going to enter.”

“That would be unfair, Jounouchi-kun, and besides, I haven’t…”

“If you teach me how to operate the register, I’ll be in charge of the money,” Anzu interrupted him. “You know these two bozos can’t even add and subtract, and I’m trustworthy.”

“You all are!” Yuugi protested, even though he knew Anzu was right; she was just that bit more focused and careful than the others.

“I don’t know as much about Duel Monsters as you or Jounouchi, so like he said, he can answer any questions about the game, and Honda can keep an eye on things. If you make sure there’s plenty of stock, I don’t see a problem? It would be lovely if we could cheer you on in person, but well, we can’t have it both ways.”

Yuugi was getting warmed up to the idea. He trusted his friends unconditionally and they were perfectly capable of running the store for a couple of days. What a perfect solution!

“Plenty of people have already registered,” Honda said. “It’s going to be exciting to meet all these participants, including the champions!”

“Insector Haga, Dinosaur Ryuzaki, just to name a few,” Yuugi summed the names up. “Kaiba himself of course, and Yami.”

“The world champion, right?”

“Yes. He has a God Card: Osiris no Tenku Ryuu.”

“A God Card? Osiris?” Anzu looked from one to another. “What does that mean?”

“The creator of Duel Monsters is an American, Pegasus J. Crawford,” Yuugi explained. “He has designed all the monsters, including three Gods, based upon Ancient Egyptian mythology. If I’m not mistaken: Ra no Yoku Shin Ryuu, Obelisk no Kiyoshinhen and Osiris no Tenku Ryuu. Ra, Obelisk and Osiris. They’re destined to be wielded only by the best duelists.”

“So this Yami has a God Card because he’s such a good duelist?”

“One of the best, if not _the_ best,” Yuugi said. “He isn’t a world champion for nothing.”

“I think this goes a little over my head,” Anzu said. “It’s just a game.”

“Yeah, but just like any game, the stakes can be high. Very high… this Yami, well, some rumors go around…” Honda’s voice trailed off.

“Rumors? Like what?”

“He’s Kaiba’s ex-boyfriend,” Jounouchi said. Anzu pursed her lips into a silent ‘o’. Yuugi arched an eyebrow. This was news to him. 

“Kaiba owns the second God Card, Obelisk.”

“Juicy,” Anzu said. 

“Wait a minute… is he holding the tournament just in the hopes of winning a God Card from his former boyfriend?” Honda said. 

“Who knows? Kaiba has the ego of an entire continent. I wouldn’t put it past him.”

“No, it’s not that,” Yuugi said. “It was Otogi-kun's idea, and even though I’m sure Kaiba-kun wants another God Card, he’s a fair and honorable duelist. I think that his motive is merely profit and to showcase his technology. KaibaCorp. delivers all the equipment and software. He has probably sold the broadcasting rights of the finals to every major TV channel in the country, if not worldwide.”

Anzu nodded. “That’s quite a profit to be gained. What about the third God Card? Ra?”

“That one’s a doozy,” Jounouchi said. “It’s in the hands of the eldest son of a mysterious Egyptian tribe of nomads, or so the word goes… they’re called Ishtar, and his name is Malik… Malik Ishtar is the owner of Ra, which is simply the most powerful and awesomest of all Duel Monsters.”

“It sounds like a soap opera to me,” Anzu muttered. “I’m sure that you can win, Yuugi.”

“I have to ask my mother,” Yuugi said. “I don’t want to do anything that will hurt her. It wouldn’t feel right without her permission.”

“You go ask her and let us know if we can help out, all right?” 

Yuugi agreed, feeling happy and blessed to have such good friends.

\------------------------------------------

“Kaa-san?”

“Yes, Yuugi-kun?” She put a large pot of _oden_ on the table. “I’m going to get grandfather. Would you mind setting the rest of the table?”

“No problem.” Yuugi took out plates and chopsticks while his mother helped grandfather out of bed and walked him over to the kitchen, so they could have dinner together. Sugoroku greeted him and sat down. As soon as the food was served, Yuugi cleared his throat.

“Kaa-san, I want to ask something. I’d like to enter the Battle City tournament.”

“Yuugi-kun, we talked about it before,” his mother reacted sternly. “We have to keep the store open.”

“Sumiko-chan, give him a chance,” Sugoroku spoke up. “He’s working day and night at the Game Shop, ever since my back acted up. He has never complained.”

“I know,” she said, a bit embarrassed. “It’s not that I don’t _want_ you to enter, it’s that you simply _can’t_ , Yuugi-kun. We need the money, and lots of customers will buy even more merchandise with the tournament ongoing.”

“Let me sit at the counter,” Sugoroku suggested. “I can handle it. People can come up to me, I can operate the register…”

She shook her head. “No, an entire day at the Game Shop is not an option. You can barely sit for an hour! No, I don’t want it to happen. I’m sorry, Yuugi-kun.”

“Sumiko-chan, the tournament is right here at Domino City. It’s an opportunity of a lifetime! Besides, what better commercial value can we get for the Game Shop, when its owner is participating in the tournament itself? It’s a marketing dream come true!”

“Don’t you think I would love for Yuugi-kun to enter the tournament, even if I think it’s a silly game?” She looked pained. “We’ve had more sales in the last two weeks than almost two years! We are in serious need of that money.”

“What if we wouldn’t need to close the Game Shop?” Yuugi asked hopefully. “Anzu, Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun all want to help out. I can teach Anzu how to work with the register, it’s not that difficult, and Jounouchi-kun knows a lot about Duel Monsters. We can keep jii-chan on stand-by in case customers have questions about other games..?” 

“I don’t see any problem with that,” Sugoroku said. “In fact, I think it’s a wonderful idea! We can trust your friends, and I’d be very grateful if they could help out. What do you think, Sumiko-chan?”

“Kaa-san?” Yuugi asked, knowing that his mother wasn’t totally convinced yet. After long minutes of pondering, she heaved a dramatic sigh.

“I felt horrible ever since I heard of that tournament because I knew you wanted to enter, Yuugi-kun… and I felt awful saying ‘no’. I really know how much it means to you… but this is a very nice solution, something I can live with. I still rather have you in the store, but I trust your friends.”

“So get your ass behind the computer, to register for the tournament!” Sugoroku looked ecstatic. 

Sumiko let the use of the word ‘ass’ slip and dinner continued, Yuugi eating his _oden_ far too fast, as he couldn’t wait to get online and register.

\--------------------------------

“Ta-dah!” Yuugi showed the printed confirmation of his registration to his friends. Jounouchi slapped his shoulder.

“Awesome! Finally! You’ve entered the battling arena!”

“It’s great public relations for the Game Shop too, or so my grandfather thinks,” Yuugi said. “I hope I’m not eliminated in the first round already. That would be disastrous!”

“Don’t be silly!” Honda slapped him on the other shoulder, causing Yuugi to groan. “You’ve got this in the bag, man!”

“Honda-kun, many experienced and eager duelists are participating,” Yuugi tried to temper his friend’s enthusiasm. “I’m going to need all my skills to devise a strategy against them.”

“Don’t worry, you always come up with different tactics,” Jounouchi said. “You have this uncanny ability to develop a working strategy just after seeing a player’s style only once!”

“I’m sure you already know how to defeat those pesky God Cards,” Honda said confidently. 

“What are you going to do about them?” Anzu asked.

“Well, Osiris’ ATK depends on the number of cards in one’s hand,” Yuugi answered. “So the obvious goal is to lower the number of cards the player is holding. The bad thing is, when summoning another monster, Osiris automatically launches a second attack, taking out 2000 ATK from the summoned monster.”

“Those God Cards are really difficult,” Anzu said. She rummaged through her purse and took out her cell phone. “Guess what I read this morning?”

They stared at the news article displayed on her phone. “Oh wow, so it’s confirmed that Malik Ishtar is participating,” Honda read out loud. “Isn’t this guy somewhere in Egypt? What’s he doing all the way over here? I’d be sitting in my pyramid, comfy with my God Card.”

“Read on, you goof,” Anzu said. “He’s here on special invitation. He automatically placed for the top ten, just like Yami and Kaiba himself. Apparently, one God Card gets the appetite wet for another.”

Yuugi studied the picture on the cell phone. A bored-looking young man, his expression quite harsh, was flanked by a woman dressed in traditional Egyptian garb and a tall, dark tan man with piercing eyes. Which one was the owner of Ra? 

“Any pictures of Yami?” he asked. 

“Not as far as I’ve seen,” Anzu answered. “He’s rather eccentric, right? He doesn’t like to be photographed and he keeps mostly to himself.”

“Kaiba used to shield him from the paparazzi, back when they were together,” Jounouchi said. “Of course, he always denied that there was something between them, but believe me, they were boyfriends.”

“Soap opera,” Anzu said but she chuckled. “Alright Yuugi, let’s get to work. The tournament’s only a few days away and you have to teach me the cash register, the bank and what to do when new shipments arrive…”

“I’ll hook up a TV screen so we can watch the live broadcasts of the tournament,” Jounouchi said.

“What are you going to do, Honda-kun?” Yuugi asked, curiously.

“I’m keeping oversight,” Honda said. “And of course, I’ll make sure that every customer is treated like a king!”

“Or a queen,” Jounouchi teased him. 

“Hey!”

While the others bickered, Yuugi started explaining the cash register to Anzu. She picked up quickly on the mechanics, it wasn’t a very complicated machine and he knew he could trust her to deal with money. His excitement increased. He was really going to participate! A Duel Monsters tournament, in his own town!

\---------------------------------

On the first day of the tournament, Yuugi went over to the meeting point at Domino City Plaza where he had to show his registration form. In return, he would receive a brand new Kaiba Corp. Duel Disk, a limited edition of the common Duel Disk, especially designed for Battle City. Yuugi was filled with enthusiasm and eagerness. On his way to the meeting point, he saw quite a lot of people staring at him, with a rather incredulous look on their faces. He wondered if something was wrong, or if he had something on his face… but he didn’t give it too much attention and so he waited patiently in line for his Duel Disk, even if people whispered around him or pointed at his hair. As soon as he was the first in line, the woman behind the counter of the pick-up point gave him the same, incredulous look. It was getting tiresome.

“Yami, you know you don’t have to participate in the lower tiers,” she said, confusedly. “You’re automatically placed in the top ten.”

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m not Yami, but Mutou Yuugi,” Yuugi said and he put his form on the desk. She picked up the piece of paper.

“Oh yes, I see… you sure look a lot like him, Mutou-san. Are you related?”

“Not that I know of.” Yuugi wondered if that was the reason why people had been giving him strange looks. The woman rummaged around and handed him a Duel Disk.

“Be careful,” she said. “If people think you’re Yami, they could come after you for your God Card. I don’t like to see you hurt.”

“Eh… thank you,” Yuugi stuttered. He left the pick-up point and search out a quiet spot where he could unpack the Duel Disk and put it on his arm. Yuugi admired the smooth design and the incorporated technology - the Disk kept track of everything: life points, ranking, even the location of the closest duelist. Anyone wearing a Duel Disk was perfect game to challenge. The winner collected a number of points, determined by the level and difficulty of the duel, to rise up the ranks. The winner was also entitled to take the strongest card from the loser, which raised the stakes extra high. Yuugi looked around. He saw quite a few duelists walking around, but he didn’t dare to just get into their faces and challenge them. He noticed that people still eyed him suspiciously. Maybe he should wear a nametag with “I’m not Yami, but Yuugi” on it. 

However, he didn’t have to wait long before a cocky duelist walked up to him and challenged him, loudly declaring that he could take on the world champion. Yuugi told him honestly that he wasn’t Yami, but the young kid didn’t want to listen. Fifteen minutes later, the duel was over and Yuugi had amassed his first points. He didn’t want to bother with the kid’s strongest card as first - it wasn’t even as strong as the weakest monster in his own deck - but he took it after all because the boy insisted. Yuugi complimented him on his sportsmanship and encouraged him to train more. Winning his first duel, even though it had been a slam dunk, had been pretty exciting! Other duelists walked up to him, not all that naïve or reckless as the first participant, and some walked away again when they found out he wasn’t Yami. It started to grate on his nerves, but Yuugi was too excited and enthralled about the tournament to let it get to him. Instead, he took on the challenges and won; he outmatched the duelists at this level and soon enough, his points ran into the hundreds. Yuugi decided to take a break and searched out a bench at Domino City Park. He retrieved his bento box and a bottle of water from his backpack. As he enjoyed his bento, a polite voice rang out to him.

“Yuugi-kun, what a pleasant surprise to see you here!”

“Bakura-kun!” He hadn’t seen his friend in ages. “So good to see you!”

“Mind if I join you?” His former classmate smiled at him.

“Of course not, sit down, sit down please!” Yuugi scooted to the right, making more room. “How have you been?”

“Not good, not bad,” Bakura said. “I’m sorry I haven’t visited you at your Game Shop, Yuugi-kun. A lot of things have occupied my mind.”

“I heard from Anzu that you were going through a tough time.”

He nodded. “Yes. I haven’t been feeling very well, health-wise. I sleep badly, and sometimes I just… lose entire hours and I don’t know what I’ve been doing. It’s like I’m having black-outs.”

“That sounds bad, Bakura-kun. Have you seen a doctor?”

“I think it has to do with stress,” Bakura said, but he didn’t sound really convinced. “School demands a lot, and not every sensei is kind or helpful.”

“So I’ve heard,” Yuugi said, thinking back to the burly PE teacher, Karita, who bullied almost all of his students; the physically weak ones, like himself and Bakura, were his favorite to pick on. Bakura turned towards him. “I see you have a Duel Disk!”

“So have you,” Yuugi said and couldn’t keep the surprised tone out of his voice. “I didn’t know you were a Duel Monsters fan!”

“It certainly is different from tabletop RPGs,” Bakura admitted, “but the basic principle stays the same: strategy.”

“True. What kind of deck do you use?”

“Occult.” He showed Yuugi a devilish grin. “I love the supernatural. Ghosts and real monsters, nice and spooky!”

“Remind me not to duel against you,” Yuugi quipped. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach. He didn’t care for an occult deck, but the fact that Bakura used one, was a weird and disturbing thought.

“I have to get going,” Bakura said. “I’m sure we’ll run into each other again sooner or later, Yuugi-kun. Enjoy your bento!”

“Come by at the Game Shop whenever you feel like it,” Yuugi said.

“I will,” Bakura replied and waved at him, before disappearing through the exit of the park. 

Yuugi chewed on his _onigiri_. Somehow _I’m sure we’ll run into each other again sooner or later_ had sounded extremely ominously, instead of friendly banter.

\-----------------------------------

At the end of the day, Yuugi had over three hundred points, qualifying him for the second round of the tournament. That gave him the privilege to refuse challenges if he thought the duel would be too easy. The Duel Disk read out the points and ranking of the opponent, indicating at which level he or she was. When reaching the next level, it wasn’t possible to challenge duelists from lower levels, as to avoid huge imbalances in strength and power in the duels. It was time to go home. Yuugi was curious how his friends had fared at the Game Shop. He took the Duel Disk from his wrist and put it into his large backpack, which contained a box for the extra cards he carried with him (if/when he needed to adjust his deck), his now empty bento box, a bottle of water and a couple of snacks. His stomach groaned. To tilt him over until dinner time, Yuugi reached for one of the granola bars he packed. A large shadow fell over him - someone stood right in front of him.

“I never thought I’d see your face here,” a booming voice washed over him. A voice he recognized from the past. “But now that you’re here, hand me that God Card!”

“I’m sorry, you have the wrong person,” Yuugi said, straightening himself. “I’m not Yami, Ushio-san.”

His former bully, Tetsuo Ushio, used to be a few years his senior and he was the local terror of Domino High. The only positive thing about dropping out of school had been the fact that he would never have to see Ushio again. Now that he was face-to-face with his bully again, Yuugi refused to show his fear, but his knees started to tremble. 

“Mutou.” The disdain dripped mercilessly from his words. “I never thought you’d still be alive.”

“Don’t be so cruel, Ushio-san,” Yuugi said, shocked.

“You’re such a pathetic wuss,” Ushio said in return. “When you didn’t show up at school the next semester, I thought your weak heart just stopped working.”

Disgusted, Yuugi flung his backpack over his shoulder and turned away. He didn’t want to have anything to do with this…jerk. 

“So you’re a duelist too, huh?” Ushio caught up with him in one step. When Yuugi looked at him, he saw the Duel Disk strapped to Ushio’s left arm. The thought of this awful man playing his beloved game, made Yuugi almost sick. 

“I see you like to play the game as well, Ushio-san,” he answered politely. He wasn’t too far from the Game Shop. Within five minutes, he could be home… but then a large ham of a hand grabbed him at the shoulder and he couldn’t move anymore.

“Interesting, that you think you stand a ghost of a chance in this tournament,” Ushio grinned. “You might’ve been lucky to gather some points, but then again, that runs in your family, doesn’t it? The Game Shop?”

“Yes, Ushio-san,” Yuugi said meekly. It had never been a secret that his grandfather owned a game store.

“Excellent. I’ll be paying you a visit tomorrow morning.” Ushio’s grin became even wider. “And you better give me a huge discount, or else I’ll break your arm.”

“Ushio-san!” Yuugi gasped.

“You heard me,” the other threatened. “You…”

“… will not do anything to him,” another voice rang out. Unfamiliar, but with a stern and undisputable tone of authority to it - even Ushio froze. He immediately let go of Yuugi, more so, he bowed to the one who had spoken.

“Karim-sama,” he said, and for a moment Yuugi thought he was going to kneel on the ground. Bewildered, he looked from one to the other and held his breath. Ushio was a big and burly bully, but this man looked like he could chop someone in two without breaking a sweat. He was tall and muscular, with shoulder-length black hair neatly held together by a narrow gold band around his head, and a tense gaze that made shivers run down Yuugi’s spine. The man was dressed in loose-fitting, comfortable clothes in light, sandy colors which contrasted his darker, tan skin. 

“Be gone!” he bellowed. Ushio nodded in silence, shuffling backwards until he was out of the sight. Yuugi released the breath he was holding. He wasn’t really sure if he should feel relieved or not. The man addressed as Karim leaned into him and stared at him intently. 

“Amazing,” he said. “So the rumors were true. My Master will not be pleased.”

“I’m sorry,” Yuugi said automatically. 

“I will accompany you to your home,” he said.

“Thank you, but it won’t be necessary,” Yuugi declined as polite as he could. “Ushio-san is gone, and I can find my own way home…” but he knew his protests fell on deaf ears. Karim put his hand on Yuugi’s shoulder, a light touch, and moved him into the right direction. There wasn’t any threat coming from Karim, but walking next to the tall man was really weird, as if he was some kind of bodyguard. As soon as they reached the Game Shop, Yuugi craned his neck to look up at him. 

“Eh, thank you…” He didn’t know what else to say. Karim tilted his head a little.

“My Master will want to talk to you soon. When his request comes, it is better not to refuse.” 

With that said, he turned around and disappeared so fast that Yuugi had to rub his eyes. Was he dreaming? Was this weird stuff really happening? He had no more time to think as Jounouchi swung open the door and took him into a bear hug.

“We saw you on TV! You were awesome!”

Yuugi turned red. KaibaCorp. had the exclusive rights to broadcasting the finals, and the local news channels covered the preliminary duels. He hadn’t paid any attention to cameras, Yuugi hadn’t noticed them, too busy focusing on the game. He tried to make a quip. “They ran away as soon as they figured out I wasn’t Yami, right?”

“Well, not all of them.” Jounouchi ruffled his hair and ushered him inside. “After the initial confusion, most reporters were amazed that you gained points so fast. We got a lot of response from customers in the store!”

“The cash register is full,” Anzu said, smiling with happiness. “Jounouchi was simply awesome, he answered a lot of questions! And your grandfather was here for a while too!”

“Jii-chan? Out of bed?” Yuugi asked.

“Man, you should’ve seen him, he was so alive,” Honda said. He pointed at the large TV screen Jounouchi had put up. “We could follow you all day long.”

“Hey, who was that guy with you?” Jounouchi asked suspiciously. “He was gone so fast!”

“That guy?” Anzu asked. She hadn’t seen anyone as she stood much further away from the door.

“I think his name is Karim,” Yuugi said. “At least, that’s what Ushio-san called him.”

“Ushio?” Jounouchi yelled. “No way! Are you telling me that he’s participating too?” He had had his own run-ins with the bully, just like Honda, and he didn’t like the memories of it one bit. 

“Karim, Karim…” Honda took his laptop and started typing. “That’s the name of one of Yami’s bodyguards.”

“Bodyguards? Why would someone like Yami need bodyguards?” Yuugi asked.

“Duh, God Card,” Jounouchi said. 

“But still…”

“Karim and Mahaado,” Honda said. “The other bodyguard is called Mahaado. They have to make sure no one takes the precious God Card from their precious baby.”

“I think it goes a little too far if one needs protection to keep a Duel Monsters card safe,” Anzu said. “It may be normal to you, but I think it’s crazy. Kaiba has bodyguards too, but he’s the CEO of a multi-million company, so that’s understandable. I assume that guy from Egypt with the third God Card has bodyguards as well?”

“I guess so,” Jounouchi said. “But you didn’t answer my question, Yuugi.”

“Ushio-san was bothering me,” Yuugi said. “He wanted to come by the Game Shop to get cards, at a huge discount. Actually, he wanted me to give them for free.”

“That jerk!”

“He’s not going to get anything for free!” Jounouchi balled his hands into fists. “If he dares to show up, I’ll call the police!”

“I doubt he’s coming over,” Yuugi said. “Karim pretty much scared him off.” He still couldn’t believe that he had witnessed the biggest bully in Domino City grovel and obey this strange, unknown man. 

“Good.” Anzu closed the cash register. “We’ll close up shop for today, Yuugi.”

“You’re all going to stay for dinner, right?” he asked, knowing that his mother had counted on it. He was glad to hear his friends answer in chorus that yes, they would love to!

\--------------------------------------

The second day of the tournament started out great. The difficulty of the duels increased with each higher level, which was challenging and exhilarating - Yuugi loved the intensity of the game, he loved developing and adapting his strategy to the deck and the tactics of his opponent. To his delight, duelists recognized him as his own person, not as Yami. That didn’t stop the comparison between them, as Yuugi had the same winning streak. Obviously, the losing duelist had to leave the tournament - but Yuugi continued to win, not having lost one duel since he started, gaining points rapidly. He was enjoying himself to the fullest and reveled in the positive attention. The moment when a reporter from the local news channel interviewed him and didn’t mention Yami even once, Yuugi knew people saw him as Mutou Yuugi, who just had the bizarre coincidence to look like the world champion.

With every passing hour, with every duel won, Yuugi enjoyed himself more and more. It was so different than before and it made him feel guilty; he was playing a game while his friends, selflessly, had offered to take over the store. It was only for a few days, Yuugi reminded himself. After the tournament was over, it was back to the counter and cash register for him. For now, the possibility that he could win prize money for his grandfather’s surgery became more and more realistic, and he started to believe it himself. It strengthened his confidence and when the day was over, he had gained a lot of points, putting him at the top of the daily classification ranking. 

Yuugi was on his way home when he noticed a large shadow next to him. Shivering, he feared it had to be Ushio again, ready to bother him - but when he looked up, it was Karim.

“Good afternoon, Karim-san,” Yuugi greeted him. Was the man going to accompany him again? 

“Did Ushio bother you today?” he asked brusquely.

“No, Karim-san,” Yuugi answered truthfully. The former bully was nowhere to be seen; Yuugi wondered if he would look him up online and check if his name was still listed in the rankings. 

“My Master asks for you.” It wasn’t a question, it was a command. Yuugi halted, not knowing how to react. He had the feeling that whatever answer he gave, it wasn’t going to deter Karim. Yuugi was far too polite to tell Karim to take his Master and shove him somewhere the sun didn’t shine. Actually, he had grown quite curious about Yami and deep down, he wanted to meet him too, if only to see what all the rumors were about. 

“I really should go home, Karim-san.” He was right, his answer wasn’t deterring the other at all. The bodyguard looked unimpressed. “Let me carry that for you.” He plucked Yuugi’s backpack straight from his shoulder and before Yuugi could protest, he walked towards a large car, parked at the curb. Karim opened the door of the limousine with his free hand and waited for him to get inside. Yuugi settled into the plush upholstery. Wasn’t this the kind of limo Kaiba was known to be driven around in? As the organizer of this tournament, he would have his top duelists, and especially owners of a God Card, bathe in luxury. 

Karim rode shotgun and both he and the driver were completely silent. Yuugi didn’t mind. Dueling was fun, but it was mentally taxing and during this blissful silence, he could gather his bearings and clear his mind from the exhausting day. Looking out the window, the business district of Domino City rapidly flew by; he figured they were on their way to a hotel. Or perhaps Kaiba’s mansion? Yuugi thought back to what Jounouchi had said. Yami was supposedly Kaiba’s ex-boyfriend… would Kaiba invite his former lover to his mansion? The limousine pulled up to a tall building.

“We are here,” Karim announced. He held the door open for Yuugi once more, unimpressed by the swanky red carpet and the doormen rushing to his side. Yuugi blinked at the logo of the Domino City Ritz-Carlton hotel. He swallowed. One night at this hotel would take up his total year income of the Game Shop! Karim made an inviting gesture and Yuugi walked along with him, through the revolving doors. As he entered the building, he almost fainted. The sheer amount of splendor and luxury took his breath away. The marble floors, the high ceilings, the plush furniture in the lobby, and the carpets on the floor… everything was impeccable. The personnel bowed to him deeply and called him ‘honored guest’. Embarrassed, Yuugi hid behind Karim’s tall statue, who calmly continued his way towards the elevators. Of course he pressed the button for the top floor. 

The Presidential suite, Yuugi wondered, or perhaps the Royal suite? All this luxury was pretty awesome, but it didn’t invoke any feelings of jealousy. He wasn’t the kind of person to be jealous; despite the magnificence of his current surroundings, it gave off a sense of loneliness. Yuugi rather spend his time at home with his family than at a hotel, no matter how luxurious. The elevator doors opened. As soon as they excited, Karim’s curt, business-like attitude changed into something more like servitude, as if treading on eggshells. Was this normal behavior for a bodyguard? The tall man knocked on a door, quite gently, and waited for a moment before opening it. 

Yuugi stepped into a large room and sank to his ankles into the plush carpet. He was confused; what kind of room was this? It was thrice as big as the entire floor of the Game Shop and the only furniture was a tall, cherry wood structure on the right and a sofa with assorted cushions against the left wall. Karim put Yuugi’s backpack almost reverently on a shelf and pointed him to the house slippers. Yuugi diligently changed his footwear, and then realization hit him. This was just the _genkan_. A room the size of his house was the entryway area! Karim waited until he was done before he opened the next door, leading into the living quarters. Yuugi’s eyes went wider and wider. If he had thought the genkan was large, this one was gigantic - he could even see a grand piano in the northeast corner, for crying out loud! He needed a moment of time to adjust himself to the wealth and splendor around him. Every piece of furniture was the pinnacle of elegance and intricate craftsmanship, and probably more worth than the entire Game Shop. How could anyone but Kaiba afford this? 

“Mutou Yuugi,” an unknown voice called out to him. “Come over here.”

Yuugi obeyed, his feet moving on their own volition. The voice held authority, bordering on arrogance that stated familiarity with being obeyed without questions. It had come from the other corner of the suite, close to the windows, where a large table had been set. A man was standing behind it, arranging plates and utensils, but he hadn’t been the one talking, Yuugi was sure. This had to be the other bodyguard; not as buff as Karim, but just as tall and when he straightened himself, Yuugi gasped. If he had thought that Karim was protective towards his Master, then Mahaado was about ten times worse. The glare in his eyes, as if anyone was an insect daring to crawl close to his Master, was enough to kill him right here and there if he did anything more than take a breath. 

However, Mahaado suddenly lowered his eyes, bowed to his left and with inaudible footsteps, backed away from the table. Yuugi’s throat ran dry. A little obscured in the shadows of the falling evening, Yami sat at the head of the table. Just a few steps closer… He turned his head towards him and Yuugi’s jaw went slack. He was looking at his mirror image. It was one thing to see it in a picture, but now that he saw him face to face, it was… surreal. _Unreal_. Yami’s features were more pronounced and his eyes were much narrower, framed with long dark lashes and sporting the strangest color of purplish-red that Yuugi had ever seen. He had the weird urge to kneel down, but that was just silly. Yami wasn’t that much older than him, and besides… he was a person, a young man, a duelist… it wasn’t like he was royalty or something. That his bodyguards called him ‘Master’, made him no more important than plain Mutou Yuugi. 

“Have dinner with me,” Yami said. It wasn’t a question or a suggestion.

“I really should be going home,” Yuugi whispered, unable to muster up his common voice. 

“Your family has been informed of your whereabouts. Do not worry. Sit down.”

Yuugi awkwardly moved to the table and picked out a chair. Yami followed his every movement sharply and settled to look him up and down rather unabashedly, undoubtedly taking in the strikingly similar features. Yuugi just let it happen. He couldn’t help but staring back anyway. Yami was dressed in black, a simple sleeveless shirt and slacks. He was wearing quite some jewelry though; Yuugi counted at least three rings, two sets of earrings clipped to each earlobe, a golden choker and golden bracers. No wonder he was in need of two bodyguards with that much gold… the value of the God Card was immeasurable to duelists, but the amount of his jewelry would be very appealing to thieves and robbers. Mahaado appeared at the table again, serving them both a bowl. It was soup, but not _miso_ , as Yuugi was used to. 

“Red lentil soup,” Yami elaborated. “Give it a taste.”

Yuugi picked up his spoon. He couldn’t believe the situation he was in. He was having dinner with Yami, the world champion, at the most expensive hotel suite in Domino City. What was going on? Carefully, he spooned some soup and tasted it. Spicy! 

“This is really nice,” he said. Yami didn’t comment and they ate their soup in silence. It was Karim who cleared away the dirty plates and soon after, Mahaado served the next dish. Yuugi didn’t recognize it, this wasn’t traditional Japanese cuisine. 

“Spiced prawns,” Yami said. 

Yuugi wasn’t afraid to try out new food, and he took a bite. He couldn’t identify the spices, except for the ginger. “It’s very different from what I usually eat,” he said, “but it tastes good!”

He got a small smile in return. Yuugi wondered what Yami was up to. Why would he invite him over for dinner? To gauge his opponent? To intimidate him? He watched how Yami ate; a little slow, as if he savored every bite. It was slightly unnerving that he didn’t uphold a conversation, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable and Yuugi figured he wanted to talk after dinner was over. Karim showed up again to clear the dishes away and Mahaado brought them dessert: _konafa_ , thin pastry strands with nuts and syrup. Yuugi liked the sweetness of the dessert, even though Yami only took a small bite. He kept wondering why exactly Yami had gone through all this trouble (or rather, his bodyguards had). True enough, when dessert was finished, Yami reclined a little into his seat, but there was nothing relaxed about his posture.

“I regard you as my enemy, Mutou Yuugi,” he said, his voice holding a cold, harsh tone. “I noticed your stunningly quick progress and I know that you have barely scratched the surface of unlocking your potential. You win every challenge, every duel, and you are quick to adapt. I saw how you adapt and adjust your strategy within mere turns of a duel.”

“You’ve been watching me?” Yuugi asked. He was shocked; not about the other keeping tabs on him, but about being called an ‘enemy’. He valued friendship as one of the most important things in his life; being outright named as an enemy shook him to his very core. 

“I always keep an eye on my opponents,” Yami said. “Though I usually do not occupy myself with low ranking duelists. You know who I am, and what I possess.”

“Osiris no Tenkuu Ryuu,” Yuugi said. “The Saint God Dragon of Osiris.”

“Exactly. I own a God Card, and I am the unbeaten world champion. When I see someone rising through the ranks this quickly, and with such potential, that makes me curious.”

Yuugi didn’t know what to say. The dinner had been quite pleasant, despite everything; he didn’t want the evening to be ruined. 

“What is your reason to participate in this tournament? Why have I not heard about you or seen you before?”

Yuugi almost fell from his chair, shocked once more by this cross examination. He was an honest person, so he answered truthfully: “I work at a Game Shop and I have loved Duel Monsters since I was a young kid. My grandfather taught me the rules, and I’ve been playing it ever since. I give all my customers advice on the game. When the tournament came to this town, I took the opportunity to participate.”

“And the prize money?”

“My grandfather needs surgery,” Yuugi snapped. Yami might be world champion and owner of a God Card, he didn’t have any right to ask questions like this! “I don’t care for it myself, but the prize money would help us to afford the procedure. That’s it.” He was suddenly fed up with Yami’s arrogance and he wanted to go home, to his friends, his mother and his grandfather. He got up from his chair and pushed it away. “Thank you for the delicious dinner, but I really have to go home now.”

“Stay.” Yami raised his hand. 

Yuugi shook his head. “I’m not one of your bodyguards,” he said. “It’s not nice to boss someone around.”

“I am sure you have studied my duel tactics,” Yami said. Now that Yuugi refused to sit down, he got up himself. He wasn’t that much taller, perhaps an inch or so; in Yuugi’s mind, he’d been as tall as Kaiba. “I can assure you that you will not win against me and my God Card.”

“I get the message,” Yuugi said. “I would like to go home now.”

Yami looked at him, those fascinating reddish eyes filled with… something Yuugi couldn’t describe, but then he showed him a smirk, displaying the same superior arrogance as during dinner. What was he trying to achieve? Out of nowhere, Karim popped up and without saying a goodbye, Yuugi went along with the burly man. He figured he would have to find his own way home, but to his amazement, Karim accompanied him downstairs, to the exit of the luxurious hotel, where the limousine was waiting for him. The biggest shock had yet to come: the bodyguard bowed deeply to Yuugi.

“Thank you for having dinner with my Master,” he said.

“N-no problem,” Yuugi answered, flabbergasted. He got into the limousine and was boggled all the way home, trying to process what exactly had happened.

\----------------------------------

“No way! You had dinner with Yami! Did he show you his God Card?”

“No, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said. He wouldn’t have minded to see the card, but for now he was glad to be home, enjoying a glass of tea with his friends. His mother was upstairs; everyone else was in the living room, including Sugoroku, supported by a pile of cushions. “He declared me his enemy.”

“Figures,” Sugoroku said. “You’re a strong competitor Yuugi, and your progress and talent haven’t gone unnoticed. Yami might feel intimidated by your quick rising. He was fast enough to spot a new danger on his horizon, and he wanted to see for himself who you really are.”

“I’m sorry, but this mighty champion comes off as a real jerk,” Jounouchi said.

“You’re just jealous because he’s got his own personnel,” Anzu teased him. 

“I think it’s pretty rude how he treated Yuugi,” Honda agreed with Jounouchi. “Commanding him like that! That’s okay for his bodyguards, but not for Yuugi!”

Sugoroku looked pensive. “Hmmm… I don’t know his background, but to me he looks like an extremely lonely, young man who doesn’t know how to interact with people. Where are his parents? If he’s been surrounded by bodyguards and servants all his life, sheltered and protected, perhaps he simply doesn’t know how to deal with life itself.”

“Are you saying that we should pity the guy?” Jounouchi asked loudly.

“Perhaps. It’s not fun growing up all alone, you should know that better than anyone, Jounouchi. You had the fortune to be strong enough to find your way through life, meeting Yuugi and your friends along the way.”

“Well, yeah…” Jounouchi scratched the back of his head. His parents divorced when he was little and he grew up with his alcoholic father. Things went downhill and he even ended up joining a violent gang… but Jounouchi indeed found the strength to cut ties with his past, to make friends and to live his life in a better way. Anzu looked saddened. 

“Now that you mention it, it does sound like he’s all alone. No parents around, just two bodyguards, he has no one his own age to talk to…”

“Maybe I get another chance to talk to him, or to get to know him better,” Yuugi said. “I don’t think he’s a bad guy, and I certainly don’t consider him my enemy, even if he does.” 

“He’s only going to be a problem should you face him in the finals,” Honda said. “Forget about him for now, let’s celebrate your victories today!”

Yuugi put up his brightest smile, grateful for his friends’ support. One thing bothered him though, and he didn’t know why. At dinner, all the dishes had definitely been Middle-Eastern. Was Yami sending some kind of message by serving this kind of food, or was he reading too much into it?

\---------------------------------

On the third day of the tournament, it was beautiful, sunny weather. Yuugi slung his backpack over his shoulder and went to search for duelists. He felt light and refreshed, after a good night of sleep. He tried to think as little as possible about Yami, despite the dinner still haunting his mind. Why was he even thinking of that arrogant guy, with his fancy hotel room, his bodyguards and his God Card? Still, he had looked good in all that black and gold, and those mesmerizing eyes… Yuugi quickly focused his attention on the tournament. From this level on, the duelists got stronger and the duels more intense and straining. He was rapidly approaching the top thirty. If he gained enough points today, he could place himself into the top twenty... and then, the top ten was near! Ignoring the cameras around him, Yuugi only gave two interviews as he didn’t have much time; duels took longer and the challenges more and more difficult, just the way he liked it. He was busy all morning with just one duel, and after winning, he took a break to have lunch. He couldn’t help but keeping his eyes peeled for Karim; he sort of expected the man to show up any moment. But it wasn’t the bodyguard who took an interest in him. Amidst the crowd, slowly dispersing after the duel, was a woman dressed in very typical garb: a long flowing dress in the same light, sandy colors as Karim. Her face was covered with a veil, except for her eyes.

Yuugi recognized her from the picture Anzu had shown him on her cell phone. The two men behind the woman were the same as in that picture: the Ishtars. Malik, the owner of the Ra Card, had also been watching him. His reputation was getting ahead of him. Yuugi munched on some grapes. When would Kaiba take interest in him? He wasn’t important enough without a God Card. According to the latest rumors, Kaiba was focusing exclusively on his duel with an owner of another God Card, and other rumors floated around that he wanted to duel Yami first to win Osiris, so he could use both Gods to beat the third one. The woman made eye contact and Yuugi acknowledged her by sending her a smile. The tall, dark tanned man put a hand on her shoulder to whispered something to her; she nodded solemnly and after one last look on Yuugi, she turned around and left.

\-------------------------------

Yuugi walked back home to the Game Shop, where his friends waited for him. He had to admit that his grandfather had been right; lots of customers flocked together at the store to watch the daily broadcasts of the tournament, and stuck around long enough to buy booster packs and other merchandise. He wished his friends could cheer him on in person, but coming home to their exuberant greetings and hugs was so lovely to look forward to. He was so very grateful that they took care of the Game Shop, helping out tremendously. As the days before, Yuugi was immediately hugged by Anzu and cheerfully greeted by Honda and Jounouchi upon his return.

“You’re almost in the top twenty, man!” Jounouchi congratulated him. “The way you beat that Roba kid! All the time he had Psycho Shocker on the field and you couldn’t use your trap cards… and you turned that disadvantage against him and defeated him!”

“Your arsenal of spell cards is astounding,” Anzu said. “You did great, Yuugi!”

“I’m very tired though,” he said, “and I long for a shower!”

“Go ahead, we’ll close up shop.” Anzu looked at the clock. “It’s not very likely that at this time, another customer…” She couldn’t finish her sentence as the doorbell chimed. 

“I would like to speak with Yuugi,” the newly arrived customer spoke, her voice elegant and pronouncing the Japanese crisply despite her audible accent. Yuugi was stunned. If the whole dinner with Yami had been surprising to him, this took the cake. The veiled woman from the picture and who had watched him earlier this morning, stood in the middle of the Game Shop. “Or should I call you _namonaki_ Pharaoh?”

“Nameless… what?” Yuugi’s head spun. Jounouchi and Honda discretely joined his sides, protectively, as if they were _his_ bodyguards. 

“What exactly do you want, lady?” Jounouchi asked.

She bowed. “Forgive my impromptu visit, Yuugi. I would like to speak with you, alone. My name is Ishizu Ishtar. You already recognized me.”

“Yes, I do,” Yuugi said. “I don’t keep any secrets from my friends. If you want to talk to me, you can do so with them present.”

“I’m glad that you have so much support,” she said. “You’re going to need it.”

\-------------------------------------------


	3. Iwen : Yami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi entered a prestigious Duel Monsters tournament to help pay for his grandfather’s surgery with the prize money. The major participants are the owners of the famous God Cards, including the mysterious Yami, a ruthless duelist with a dark, deadly past. They all have their own reasons for winning, and no stakes are too high…

Title: Yami (part 2 in the Colors of Heaven & Hell series)  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters  
Characters: Mutou Yuugi & Yami no Yuugi/Atemu  
Prompt: # 74, Dark  
Word count: 9.117  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: mentions of violence, shounen-ai  
Summary: Yuugi entered a prestigious Duel Monsters tournament to help pay for his grandfather’s surgery with the prize money. The major participants are the owners of the famous God Cards, including the mysterious Yami, a ruthless duelist with a dark, deadly past. They all have their own reasons for winning, and no stakes are too high…  
Author’s note: This is the second installment in a series of fics following the prompts of the Fanfic100 challenge @ LiveJournal, containing a color (red, orange, yellow, green etc...). The colors will be named in either Japanese or Ancient Egyptian (I’m not a native speaker, but I thought it fit the theme). ‘Iwen’ is Ancient Egyptian for ‘colors’. The entire series will contain fluff, drama, angst, some emo, waff, lots of friendship, strong!independent!Yuugi and dark!asshole!Yami (he’ll get better, sort of). Almost everything about the Duel Monsters game in this fic is made up by yours truly. I’m too old to learn the proper rules of the game, so I invoke my artistic license. Made-up first name for Yuugi’s mother: Sumiko. Please read in the designated sequence, starting with part 0 (Colorless). Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated. 

Key: ---------- = scene change

\--------------------------------

The silence was deafening. Everybody looked at the slender woman in their middle, ostensibly not bothered by all the curious eyes resting upon her.

“What… what do you mean?” Yuugi asked. Her words held such an ominous tone that it scared him. 

She made a gesture with her head towards the door separating the Game Shop from the living quarters. “I wish to talk somewhere more private,” she said. 

“Alright, let’s close up shop, then.” Jounouchi took the initiative and went to lock the door and change the sign from ‘open ‘to ‘close’. Anzu made sure that the cash register was counted and closed before joining the group again, climbing the stairs to the living room. Mutou Sumiko called for dinner when she noticed Yuugi passing by the kitchen.

“I’m sorry, kaa-san, I have a visitor,” he said. 

“You won’t be joining us..?” she asked, looking confused.

“It has to do with the tournament,” he elaborated. It wasn’t exactly a lie, but as his mother had no interest in anything pertaining to the tournament, it was a necessary answer to keep her out of this mysterious business. 

“Oh,” she said and went back to her pots and pans. Yuugi showed Ishizu the living room and offered her a seat. She sat down elegantly, shifting her robes around so she wouldn’t wrinkle the fabric. 

“Ishizu-san, would you like some tea?” Yuugi said, being a good host. 

She nodded. “Please call me Ishizu,” she said, “and yes, I would love a cup of tea. The shincha green tea, please.”

 _Shincha_ green tea? They didn’t have that blend in the house, it was far too expensive! Yuugi smiled apologetically and retreated into the kitchen. As he opened the cabinet, he saw the blend on the lowest shelf.

“What is it, Yuugi-kun?” His mother rummaged around in the fridge. 

“Kaa-san, since when do you buy shincha green tea?”

“Mmm? Oh, it’s just a silly coincidence, Yuugi-kun. I bought it on sale and had a cup on the first day of the tournament, and since you’re winning so much, I never stopped drinking it. Who’s your guest? Is he or she staying for dinner?”

Yuugi had the feeling that Ishizu wouldn’t accept an invitation, so he shook his head. “It’s all right, kaa-san. I don’t know how long it’s going to take, so why don’t you start with jii-chan? 

“That’s a good idea,” she said. “I’ll go get him, then.”

Yuugi prepared the tea and made a pot big enough to serve all of his friends. Anzu came into the kitchen and offered to help him out, by taking the tea set to the living room. Jounouchi and Honda sat next to each other on the large sofa, opposite of Ishizu, their arms crossed in front of their chests. Yuugi busied himself with pouring and serving tea, and as soon as everything was done, he sat down himself, next to Anzu. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, yet a little strained. All eyes were focused on Ishizu. She calmly sipped the tea and then put her cup aside. She looked at Yuugi, her eyes shining with a startling intensity.

“You’re in great danger, Yuugi. All owners of the God Cards are.”

“I don’t own any God Card,” Yuugi gave back. He heaved a sigh, because he had an idea what this was all about. “I’m sorry, Ishizu-san. I’m not Yami, the owner of the Osiris card. I know where you can find him, he…”

“I know where he is,” Ishizu interrupted him. “I tried to talk to him, but he didn’t want to listen.”

“He can be very standoffish,” Yuugi said mildly. She didn’t share the sentiment.

“He’s a fool not to listen to me. My warning still stands, Yuugi. You’re in great danger. The God Cards have their eyes set on you. They want to _be_ with you.”

“What?”

“They’re just cards,” Honda said. He cowered under Ishizu’s intense gaze.

“They’re Gods,” she said. “Their images shouldn’t have been created in the first place. I warned Pegasus when he visited Egypt, but he was adamant and insisted on creating them.”

“You met Pegasus?” Yuugi exclaimed at the thought of Ishizu meeting the creator of Duel Monsters himself. “He was in Egypt?”

“Yuugi…” Anzu scooted closer, a little protective. Ishizu picked up her cup again and sipped. 

“My apologies,” she said. “I should’ve started from the beginning.” Everyone waited patiently for her to finish the tea. When she was done, she folded her hands into her lap. “Over three thousand years ago, a Pharaoh selflessly sacrificed his life to seal away the darkness in the world. A great sacrifice, that took a great toll. The Pharaoh, as brave as he was, was too young to understand that there’s light in every darkness, and there’s darkness in every light. To avoid the darkness ever being released again, he split his soul in two: a light half and a dark half. His legacy and the story of his legend, and the three Gods he commanded, were carved into stone tablets that survived the test of time, safe for the part where his name would’ve been. A nameless Pharaoh, whose bravery and courage brought so much good into this world.”

“ _Namonaki_ Pharaoh,” Yuugi said. “But why did you call _me_ that?”

“Because I believe you are the light part of the Pharaoh’s soul, Yuugi,” Ishizu said. “I’ve studied these stone tablets my entire life. My clan, my family, the Ishtars, have been in charge of these tablets for millennia. We were chosen to fulfill this task, and we try to maintain the traditions and customs of our forefathers.”

“Light part of the Pharaoh’s soul…” Yuugi couldn’t believe his ears. 

“…and I believe Yami is the dark part of the Pharaoh’s soul.” Ishizu looked saddened. “When I got past his bodyguards and managed to talk to him, I noticed the anger and arrogance, the coldhearted demeanor of a ruthless ruler,” she said. “When I saw you, Yuugi, I noticed the love, the gentleness and kindness of a wise ruler.”

“This is preposterous,” Jounouchi said.

“Listen to my story,” Ishizu urged him. “As much as I’m hesitant to tell this, it’s important. During those millennia, not everyone in our tribe reacted well to guarding the Pharaoh’s legacy. It was too hard, too much, and they suffered their fate in great agony. All this pain and hatred accumulated in my brother, Malik.”

“Malik? But your family looks so calm, so peaceful,” Anzu said. “In pictures, I mean. I’ve never seen Malik in the flesh, of course.”

“It’s not Malik who harbors this hate,” Ishizu said. “It’s the dark part of his soul. A dark personality he developed in time, and it viciously reacts to pain and anger. It wants power, and it parasites on my brother.”

“That’s horrible, Ishizu-san,” Yuugi said. “But… that danger you’re talking about…”

“That danger is my brother, or rather, his dark side. It wants the God Cards and the power that accompanies it. We believe that when these God Cards are returned to the stone tablets, something incredible might happen… something bad or good, I don’t know. I beg of you, Yuugi, to please help my brother.”

“But…” Yuugi stammered.

“I’m a seer,” Ishizu said. “I can predict the very close future, but I don’t know the outcome of everything. Kaiba is going to be defeated by Yami, which will make him the indisputable owner of two God Cards. Then, my brother’s dark side will target him.”

“What do you want me to do, Ishizu-san?” Yuugi asked. “I don’t understand.”

“If you duel Kaiba first and win his God Card, all three Gods will have a different owner. This will diminish the impending danger greatly.”

“You want to prevent Yami from winning,” Anzu said, frowning. “That’s against the rules, Ishizu-san. I’m very sorry if I come off as rude, but are you really here out of concern for Yuugi, or for your brother?”

“Malik doesn’t know that I’m here.” Ishizu strung her fingers together. “I ask of you to please believe me. This isn’t about the tournament or Duel Monsters. This is about divine powers, and their rage will be unleashed when they’re in the wrong hands. My own brother’s hands. His dark side will set the world on fire, and only Yuugi and Yami can stop him.”

“I don’t believe it,” Jounouchi said. “I don’t believe this at all!”

“I only came here to warn you,” Ishizu said and in a fluid movement, she rose from her chair. “I’ve seen the future, and it’s going to be dark and grim, if my brother wins. Yami’s in great danger as soon as he defeats Kaiba, Yuugi. Please, think about it.” 

“Ishizu-san, I don’t know…”

“I have to leave,” she said abruptly. “I can’t stay away for too long.”

“Let me show you the way out,” Yuugi offered, but she bowed to him.

“I can find my way. You should rest now, _namonaki_ Pharaoh.” She was gone before anyone could protest.

\-----------------------------------------

Yuugi woke up on the fourth day of the tournament with a headache. He had been discussing Ishizu’s visit with his friends for the entire evening and night. Jounouchi had been adamant she was playing some kind of trick in an attempt to psyche Yuugi out and distract him from the upcoming duels. Honda thought that perhaps she wanted to scare Yuugi into withdrawing from the tournament, to eliminate the strong opponents for her brother… as he dressed himself, he kept playing Ishizu’s words over and over in his mind. Something in her words had tugged on his heartstrings. She wasn’t lying, was she? Ishizu had been so intense, so serious. Why would she come up with a convoluted plot like this, just to scare or to discourage him? A nameless Pharaoh, sacrificing his life to fight off the darkness in the world…

He grabbed his backpack and slapped on his Duel Disk, stuffed his deck into the holster attached to his belt and he thundered down the stairs. In the kitchen, he loaded up on water bottles, bento and snacks and put it all into his backpack. One thing was for sure, he wanted to talk to Yami about this. If he truly was in danger… and even if Yuugi himself wasn’t convinced, he didn’t want anything to happen to the other either. Besides, this gave him an excellent reason to talk to him again. 

Yuugi left the Game Shop early in search for Yami. He avoided running into other duelists as he wasn’t ready to duel yet - first, talk to Yami. Yuugi wandered around, pondering if he should look him up at the Ritz-Carlton hotel, until he spotted a familiar figure.

“Karim-san!” He waved at him. “Karim-san!”

The burly bodyguard returned the greeting and Yuugi walked up to him. “Karim-san, I’d like to talk to your Master,” he said, even though it bothered him to call Yami ‘Master’. 

Karim shook his head. “My Master is in the middle of his warm-up duel,” he said. “Soon after, he will prepare himself for the duel between him and Kaiba-sama.”

“Please, I need to talk to him,” Yuugi pleaded. “It’s very important. It’s about the owner of the third God Card.”

Karim looked obviously torn. “I cannot disturb him,” he said. 

“As soon as this duel is over,” Yuugi said. “Where is he?”

“The dueling arena is on the other side of this block.” 

“And Mahaado-san?”

“He is next to our Master,” Karim answered. “I am walking the perimeter.” He suddenly put his large hand on Yuugi’s shoulder. “I knew it from the moment I saw you,” he said, dropping his usual stern voice to a barely audible whisper. “You care for my Master, don’t you?”

“I…” Yuugi blushed. _What_? “I don’t want any harm to come over him.”

“Good.” Karim looked pleased. “Let us go to the dueling arena.”

 

Yuugi didn’t recognize Yami’s opponent, but he saw the guy was in trouble. Yami didn’t even have Osiris on his field. His combination of Big Shield Gardna as defense and Valkyrion the Magna Warrior as attacking monster was a killing one. With one look at the opponent, Yuugi could see that he knew it too. There was just no stopping Yami. He showed his superiority with such ease and confidence that he didn’t need to bring out his God. He declared his attack and Valkyrion cleared the field, wiping out the last life points. The duel was over. The opponent handed Yami his strongest card, which he accepted as a matter-of-factly, without even looking at it. Now he had eliminated a strong duelist from the tournament, while strengthening his position in the top ten. Yami pocketed his deck and sauntered towards Karim, followed by Mahaado, not leaving his side. 

“What are you doing here?” Yami asked when he saw Yuugi. “Karim, I do not wish for any interruptions.”

“I need to talk to you,” Yuugi said. “Leave your ego at the door, Yami. This is important.”

Mahaado frowned and took a step forward. He was intimidating, but Yuugi pushed through. 

“Just hear me out,” he said. “Have you been visited by Ishtar-san? Ishizu Ishtar?”

Yami mimicked the stern look on his bodyguard’s face and frowned, narrowing his eyes. “I have spoken to this woman,” he said, “I have even listened to her nonsensical babbling about a nameless Pharaoh and his soul being divided into a light part and a dark part.” He was quick to draw his conclusion. “Do not tell me that she visited you with the same story and called you the light side?”

“She did,” Yuugi calmly answered. From the corner of his eye, he saw Mahaado glancing at Karim, but his menacing glare was gone; he looked rather worried. “I’m not saying I believe her, Yami-san, but she did warn the both of us, and it couldn’t hurt to be more careful.”

Yami snorted. “An elaborate ruse, to manipulate duelists into giving up, so she can clear the way for her deranged brother. I have seen this Malik, and he is insane. Why Kaiba insisted on inviting him… for his God Card, of course. Every duelist is obligated to accept challenges, and so far he has none. He should be disqualified!”

“Yami-san, she said that you were in great danger the moment you’ll win Obelisk from Kaiba-kun.”

“Of course I will win Obelisk,” Yami snorted once more. “I do not need any seeing tricks or cheap attempts at manipulation to know that. Besides, what danger could he put me in? I have two bodyguards and they will make quick work of anyone who approaches me without my permission.”

Yuugi tilted his head. He remembered his grandfather’s words, but he truly couldn’t see past Yami’s strong front. Was he truly afraid and alone underneath that hard exterior? It was difficult to imagine, with the fierce confidence he was displaying. Yami was about to turn around and leave. Yuugi searched his mind for another opportunity to stop him.

“Yami-san,” he said, “at dinner, you asked me about my reason to enter the tournament. You never told me yours. Is it for the other God Cards?”

“Of course it is.” Yami plucked at the Duel Disk on his arm. Immediately, Mahaado rushed forward to take the equipment from him. He waited until Mahaado had retreated again. “I make a living off of winning tournaments,” Yami said. “But it was never a stable income, until now. When I win this tournament, I can provide for myself and for them.” He looked over his shoulder at Mahaado and Karim, who kept a watchful eye on him and the environment. Yuugi had no doubt that Yami loved the game just as much as he did, but he had figured Yami would go for winning the God Cards rather than the actual money. He could see from the way the other was fidgeting, that there was something more. He allowed Yami the time to find his words. Finally, he spoke: “My roots are somewhere in Egypt. My father told me about it, but he passed away when I was young, so I never learned or understood what it was all about. I want to travel to Egypt and find out.”

“Egypt,” Yuugi breathed. That explained the Middle-Eastern influences at dinner. “A nameless Pharaoh… Pharaohs were the rulers of Egypt.”

“I know,” Yami said disdainfully, “but that does not mean I was a Pharaoh in a previous life, or you, or anyone else for that matter. I do not believe a word Ishizu said. Now, I have to prepare for an upcoming duel.”

Yuugi reached for him and grabbed him at the elbow. Mahaado stepped forward again, but Karim held him back. “I challenge you to a duel,” Yuugi said. “According to the tournament regulations, you’re not allowed to refuse a challenge from a duelist in the top twenty, so duel me!”

Yami didn’t push him away, yet there was a flicker in his eyes that Yuugi couldn’t read well. Not a moment later, Yami pulled himself free.

“I accept your challenge,” he said, “but only after I have dueled Kaiba. That was already agreed upon, and I am a man of my word. I will duel you, Mutou Yuugi, so have a little patience.”

“Something’s going to happen after you duel Kaiba-kun,” Yuugi insisted. “Why not duel me first, or are you afraid that Kaiba-kun might win Ra from Malik Ishtar?”

“Do not be stupid!” Yami showed a feral grin. “I will win both duels! The God Cards will be mine!”

“Master,” Mahaado spoke up. “You need to rest before the next duel.”

Yami looked at him, but when he focused again on Yuugi, he saw a flicker of… panic? fear? in his eyes before they hardened again, cold and dangerous. Maybe Malik had more to fear of him than the other way around after all. Yuugi had to watch Yami’s retreating back, flanked by the two bodyguards; not even Karim looked back.

\-----------------------------------

Yuugi finished his duel that secured him a place in the top ten and he packed up quickly. He ran after a TV crew to get to the area where the duel between Kaiba and Yami would be held. He made sure to be in time, as a crowd was amassing rapidly; everyone wanted to watch the duel between the owners of a God Card, if not live, then on TV. Yuugi waited in growing tension; Kaiba was already in the duel arena, his long coat swirling behind him. He emitted power, like the influential person he was, the CEO of one of the world’s leading corporations in virtual reality technology. No wonder he ended up with a God Card, Yuugi thought.

Yami was nowhere to be seen, he was fashionably late - it suited him somehow. Karim’s words suddenly popped up in his mind again. _You care for him. Good._ Was he really ‘caring’? Yami hadn’t been exactly kind to him, and it was hard to get through that thick exterior shell. Suddenly the crowd yelled enthusiastically: Yami stepped into the duel arena, smirk firmly in place. Everyone waited for the spectacle to start. After shuffling their respective decks and exchanging not so friendly banter, the duelists didn’t waste another minute. Yuugi forgot everything and everyone around him, as he watched the duel from so close. 

“Osiris no Tenkuu Ryuu… attack!” The red and ferocious Dragon-God opened its mouth and energy crackled impressively. Yuugi could feel Osiris’ power tremble through his entire body. Kaiba was shaking in anger at being bested again, but he took the powerful attack in stride. His cry of frustration was drowned out as his life points reached the dreaded 0. What Isis had foreseen, had come true… secretly, Yuugi thought that almost anyone could predict Kaiba losing to Yami. Not that he doubted Kaiba’s dueling skills, but Yami simply reigned supreme at the moment. Yuugi watched how the CEO, with a sour face, handed his God Card to Yami and immediately proclaimed to challenge him to a duel over and over again to win it back. The ecstatic look in Yami’s eyes, as he studied the card, spoke volumes. He brusquely wandered off, flanked by his bodyguards and as soon as he stepped down the duel arena, a heavy weight tugged at Yuugi’s heart. Something was wrong. Something was off. Something extremely bad was going to happen, and he had allowed it to happen. He couldn’t get through to Yami. How come he felt so guilty? Upset, Yuugi went home. There was nothing he could do, and he hoped that Yami would be safe, with Karim and Mahaado to protect him from whatever that was coming his way.

\----------------------------------------

“Now Yami has two God Cards,” Jounouchi concluded.

“Just like Ishizu-san predicted,” Anzu said, her voice a little shrill. Yuugi was silent.

“Do you really believe that?” Honda looked from one to another. “It was just…” His voice trailed off. Everyone stared at Yuugi.

“I don’t feel well,” he said. “I’m not sure. It’s like there’s something tearing at me, weighing me down.”

“Don’t say such things, Yuugi.” Anzu looked worried. “Do you want some more tea? Can I get you a pillow? Something to eat?”

“You’re not getting upset from what that woman said, are you?” Jounouchi didn’t sound as disbelieving as he pretended to be. 

Honda frowned. “You know, Yuugi, we’re not going to let you go anywhere unguarded. If other duelists can have bodyguards, so can you. Jounouchi and I aren’t going to let you anywhere out of sight!”

“But… the store…?” Yuugi said.

“It’s not as busy as it used to be, now that the tournament is almost over,” Anzu said. “I can deal with it, along with your mother and grandfather. It sounds too dangerous for me, Yuugi. I rather stay in the store, as cowardly as that can be.”

“You’re not a coward, Anzu,” Yuugi said. “Far from it. But I can’t back out of the tournament now. Malik-kun... I have to make him my next opponent, and see if I can win the God Card from him. I haven’t seen him duel, though, so I don’t know much about his strategy.”

“Just withdraw from the tournament, Yuugi,” Anzu said pleadingly. “You don’t owe anyone anything. If Ishizu-san is right, you could be in real danger if you continue.”

“I understand, Anzu, but I want to make sure Yami is all right.”

“He was a jerk to you,” Jounouchi reminded him. He also knew that his friend wouldn’t turn his back on anyone, jerk or not. 

“If he’s truly in danger…” Yuugi didn’t know what to do. A shiver ran down his spine. Why couldn’t he shake this scary feeling? They were all startled by a loud knock on the door. Jounouchi and Honda went downstairs; not soon after, they called for Yuugi. 

“Yuugi?” Anzu looked a bit desperate, but Yuugi grabbed his backpack and raced down the stairs. Ishizu was standing in the hallway, next to Jounouchi and Honda. 

“Ishizu-san! What…”

“My brother has disappeared,” she said, the lower half of her face covered by the traditional veil. Her eyes held a world of hurt and sorrow. “I’m afraid he’s going after Yami. The darkness has been unleashed. We have to hurry.”

Yuugi grabbed his coat and changed his slippers for his shoes. 

“Wait, Yuugi!” Jounouchi started to pull his and Honda’s coat from the rack, and threw the garment at his friend. 

“Yuugi? What’s going on?” Anzu’s voice came from upstairs. 

“Stay here, Anzu!” Yuugi called out. He knew Anzu could take care of herself and wasn’t as cowardly as she made herself out to be, but he didn’t want to expose her to danger. “Stay with my mother and grandfather, alright? We’ll be back soon!”

If she already answered, he didn’t hear it. He sprinted out of the house with Honda and Jounouchi in tow. Ishizu had gone ahead, standing next to a taxi. She didn’t ask why the others were coming along. Yuugi opened the door of the car and flung himself inside. The driver looked over his shoulder as everyone got in.

“Three extra passengers? That’s going to cost you, lady.”

“Ritz-Carlton, hurry!” Ishizu’s voice was as cold as ice. The driver shrugged but obeyed nonetheless; the taxi rushed through the streets towards the hotel, fortunately it was after rush hour. Yuugi clung at the familiar weight of his Duel Disk on his lap. Nobody uttered a word and the tension rose. As soon as they arrived at the hotel, Ishizu hurried to the elevators. Even her quick pace was a string of elegant movements, giving off the impression that she wasn’t hurrying at all. Jounouchi and Honda gaped at the overwhelming luxury around them, but they made sure to stay close to Yuugi. The elevator seemed to take forever. Yuugi’s stomach tied itself into knots, over and over again. 

“Oh no,” Ishizu said when she looked to the right. The door to the luxurious suite open. Yuugi’s blood chilled in his body. 

“Where are his bodyguards?” he asked. Ishizu didn’t answer. Yuugi hurried through the large _genkan_ , calling out Yami’s name. Honda and Jounouchi caught up to him, not leaving his side for a moment. The suite was completely trashed. 

“What has happened here?” Jounouchi had fallen back into a fighting stance, just like in the days he had belonged to a gang. Honda balled his fists as well, ready to take on any enemy. 

“Over there!” Ishizu pointed at a lifeless figure on the floor, next to the large dining table. 

“Gods, no!” It was out of Yuugi’s mouth before he realized it and he gasped loudly. He saw blood! Ishizu was the first to kneel next to Yami, who obviously had been pulled forcefully out of his chair. She turned him around. “We have to call the ambulance!”

“No Yuugi, they won’t be able to help.” Ishizu looked at him, a sullen sense of acquiescence visible in her eyes. “He’s alive, don’t worry.”

“B-but all that blood!”

Her voice sounded defeated. “He tried to defend himself. My brother’s dark half is very violent, and Yami didn’t stand a chance.”

“His bodyguards! Karim-san… Mahaado-san!” Yuugi didn’t understand. “Where are they?” 

“What’s going on?” Jounouchi suppressed a cry. “Yuugi?”

“We are too late,” Ishizu said. Her fingers rested against Yami’s cheek. “My brother’s dark half took him to the Shadow Realm.”

“To _where_?” Yuugi was abhorred at seeing Yami on the floor, his eyes open and staring into nothingness, his lips slightly parted, and his breathing shallow and slow.

“All we can do, is to make him comfortable.” Ishizu ignored his question. “Jounouchi, would you be as kind as to take Yami to his bedroom?”

Jounouchi complied, albeit hesitantly. He carefully lifted Yami from the floor and carried him to the first bedroom in sight. Before tucking him in, Yuugi undressed him, taking off his shoes and confining clothes. Ishizu brought a bowl with lukewarm water and a washcloth into the room, and disinfected and bandaged the deep cuts in his hands. Neither one said a thing, working in silence until Yami was comfortably tucked in, his wounds dressed and taken care of. With extreme gentleness, Ishizu closed his eyes, her fingers touching his long dark lashes.

“This is all we can do for now,” she said.

“What’s going to happen, Ishizu-san?” Yuugi asked. While they had been tending to Yami, Honda and Jounouchi had busied themselves cleaning up the mess in the suite, placing all the furniture back into their original position. She silently motioned for Yuugi to go to the living room. He took a long, last look at Yami, before closing the bedroom door.

\--------------------------------------

Jounouchi and Honda had done their best to make the living room presentable again. The furniture looked disheveled and out of place, as if a tornado had passed through. Ishizu searched out a seat and sat down, heaving a deep sigh. She removed the veil and held the piece of fabric in her hands, crinkling it. Yuugi felt bad for her.

“Jounouchi-kun, would you mind looking in the kitchen if there’s something to drink?” he asked.

“There’s a kitchen in here too?” Jounouchi had never been at such a posh suite. Honda grabbed him at the elbow. 

“This way,” he said. 

Yuugi waited until his friends were in the kitchen. He turned towards Ishizu. “Where’s Yami, Ishizu-san?” 

“His soul has been transported to the Shadow Realm,” Ishizu said. “There, Malik’s dark half will challenge him to a duel. This is what I was afraid of. This is what I saw. Soon, the entire world will be enveloped in darkness, and mankind will know nothing but pain and despair.”

“You told me before about the darkness in Malik-kun’s heart,” Yuugi said. “Is it that bad?”

“It all ties back to the nameless Pharaoh I talked to you about,” Ishizu answered. “When his soul was split apart, it created a chain reaction of actions and consequences, which are still influencing this very day and moment. My brother was burdened with a task, something he couldn’t bear alone. We guarded and protected the Gods, but we failed. It drove Malik insane.”

“We only could find this in the kitchen,” Jounouchi interrupted them, holding up a large carafe containing a murky looking liquid. “I don’t know what it is!”

“ _Qasab_ ,” Ishizu said. “It’s a sugarcane drink. Very refreshing, and it replenishes your energy.”

“Just pour us some, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said and turned his attention back to Ishizu. “Ishizu-san… where are Mahaado-san and Karim-san?”

He was shocked to see silent tears sliding over her cheeks. Her voice didn’t waver when she answered him. “They’re gone. My brother… his dark side is cruel and knows no mercy. He… send them to the Shadow Realm as well, where they can’t find the Master they sworn to protect. It killed them.”

“S-shadow Realm?” Honda asked. “Killed..?”

“I can’t explain it to you in details,” Ishizu said, taking the cold glass from Jounouchi. She all but cradled it to her chest, hunching over. “It involves _heka_ , Ancient Egyptian magic.”

“Ancient Egyptian magic…” Jounouchi parroted, dumbfounded. 

“Yami’s in danger,” Yuugi said. “Please Ishizu-san, I want to help him. What can I do?”

“I can transport you to the Shadow Realm,” she said. “You’ll have no trouble finding him. He’s the other half of your soul. I can’t send you there for long, though. You have to make your time count.”

“Alright,” Yuugi said. 

“What? No Yuugi, you can’t be serious! Ancient Egyptian magic… this is madness!”

“ _I_ should’ve dueled Kaiba-kun,” Yuugi said. “I didn’t warn him enough.” He had accepted a glass with the unfamiliar drink and downed it with firm, big gulps. It was very sweet and most definitely an acquired taste, but Ishizu had been right; he felt refreshed, his energy replenished. 

“That’s not how it is and you know it, Yuugi,” Honda said sternly. “Whatever you feel for this Yami, be it guilt or sympathy, it’s misplaced. He didn’t want to listen to you or to Ishizu!”

“I would do the same for you within a heartbeat,” Yuugi said. “And even if I didn’t know Yami, I would still offer my help. Nobody deserves to be all alone in a dark, frightening place like the Shadow Realm. Ishizu-san?”

“Make yourself as comfortable as possible,” she said. “And be prepared for a horrible, cold, dark and disastrous place.”

“Transport us with him,” Honda demanded. Ishizu shook her head.

“One person is going to be as difficult as it is,” she said regretfully. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, Honda-kun,” Yuugi said as he settled on the sofa. Honda and Jounouchi didn’t look happy at all and grudgingly respected Yuugi’s wish. As he lied down, Jounouchi tucked him in with an afghan.

“Thank you, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said. His friend grimaced.

“Just come back in one piece!”

“I have to concentrate,” Ishizu said. “Remember, Yuugi, I can’t hold this up for long. Find Yami quickly.”

“Yes, Ishizu-san.” Yuugi closed his eyes. His body clammed up. What was he doing? _What was he doing_? A cool, slender hand touched his forehead. Ishizu was next to him, mumbling in a language he didn’t understand. It had to be Ancient Egyptian. He drifted off. The temperature dropped significantly and his entire environment turned cold, just like Ishizu said. After a while, Yuugi dared to open his eyes. The Shadow Realm, or whatever it was, was indeed a terrifying place. Dark and ominous clouds surrounded him and long, purplish… waves swirled past him, giving off an eerie sound that haunted his body and mind immediately. Yuugi wanted to drop to his knees and curl up into a ball. How could anyone stand being here? _Your mother likes to keep you at home, so she can baby you. You’ll never be independent._ That voice! A horrible shrill voice tortured him and Yuugi covered his ears. _Your grandfather uses you to work in the Game Shop. You couldn’t even finish high school. Loser. Dropout_. 

“Stop it!” Yuugi remembered Ishizu’s words. He had to look for Yami and ignore everything else around him. Shivering from the cold and shuddering from the clouds obscuring his vision, he set one foot in front of the other. Even though there was no way of telling in which direction he went, he knew where he had to go. He could feel Yami’s presence, as if he was yelling his name, announcing loudly where he was. It was difficult to walk; strings of the purplish clouds wrapped themselves around his legs, tugging at him, pulling him back and weighing him down. Every step was turmoil, a struggle, and his energy depleted rapidly. He encouraged himself to hold on, he had to find Yami… there! In the distance, he could see him..! Yami stood with his back turned to him, Duel Disk on his arm, and two monsters in front of him. Yuugi reached for him.

“Yami. Yami!”

Yami turned around, surprise clearly in his eyes. “Yuugi?” His face was pale, and he looked shaken.

“What happened?”

“He just destroyed Osiris! He is so powerful!”

“Do you realize where you are?” Yuugi asked. He grabbed Yami at the elbow, as if he could anchor himself. 

“I…” Yami shook his head. “I do not know.”

Past him, Yuugi could see Malik standing on the opposite of the makeshift field, surrounded by those very same purplish shadows, but it wasn’t the Malik he’d seen on the picture. This was a distorted Malik, completely lost in the darkness, feeding of the hatred and anger of his main personality. Yuugi could sense the cruelty, the violence and the danger on the other’s face, twisted beyond recognition, and he wanted nothing but to stay here and help Yami. 

“You can win this duel,” Yuugi said. “Every monster has its weakness, even a God.”

“What are you saying?” Yami sounded frustrated and irritated at the same time. 

“Let go of your anger. This… Shadow Realm reinforces negative emotions. It feeds off of your fear and your frustration. This isn’t who you are, Yami. No, you’re not Yami. You’re the other half of my soul, I just know it. You’re my other half. Mou hitori no boku.” 

“I…” 

“Mou hitori no boku, don’t forget that Malik-kun also has a light side,” Yuugi said. “His family is worried about him and wants him to come back.” Something tugged at Yuugi, and he knew his time was up. Another thought popped up in his mind. The brave Pharaoh who had sacrificed his life. “Remember, there’s light in every darkness, and there’s darkness in every light. Save him, and save yourself,” he said. “I know you can do it.”

“I… I am afraid,” Yami suddenly said. Yuugi wanted to comfort him, but as he put his hands on Yami’s shoulders, he could see through his own fingers. His body was dissolving, Ishizu couldn’t keep him here any longer. 

“I believe in you,” Yuugi said and put his hands on his chest, on his heart. “Come back to me, mou hitori no boku. I’m waiting for you.”

Yuugi wanted to say a thousand things more and he tried to reach for Yami again. The last thing he saw was the look on his face, those hypnotizing reddish eyes clashing with the spooky purple colors of the shadows surrounding him. With a loud gasp, Yuugi shot up straight, his legs caught in the afghan. Flailing wildly, his body shook violently and Honda quickly held a bowl in front of him. Yuugi grabbed it and threw up. The terrible strain of his stay in the Shadow Realm wrecked havoc on his body and the pain was nothing compared to the horror he’d seen, plaguing his mind. 

“Yuugi, you all right?” Jounouchi gave him a glass of plain, cold water and Yuugi gulped it down, using the last of the liquid to splash over his face. Shivering as he still felt incredibly cold, he looked up at his friends gratefully, until his eyes fell to Ishizu, lying on the floor. 

“Help her!” he cried out.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she said, her voice weak. Jounouchi and Honda helped her up and back into her seat again. She asked for a handkerchief or a towel and Honda retrieved one from the bathroom. Ishizu dabbed at her face to wipe the sweat off. Her breathing was uneven, erratic, and she looked like she had run a marathon, completely floored by the exertion. 

Yuugi knew she needed to rest, but he had to ask. “Please send me back, Ishizu-san. Please!”

“I’m sorry, there’s nothing more I can do.” Ishizu could barely speak, her voice was nothing but a whisper. “That took everything out of me. It’s all up to him now.” She pressed the towel to her face again, the soft fabric offering a strange sense of comfort. Jounouchi and Honda stared from one to another and back again, clearly not knowing what to say or what to do. Yuugi wrapped the afghan around his upper body; he could still feel the bone-shattering cold of the Shadow Realm clinging to him. And he’d been there for only… five minutes? Yami was gone for at least thirty minutes, if not longer… how could he stand it?

“Have you seen him?” Ishizu asked. “Have you seen my brother?”

“Yes, I have,” Yuugi answered reluctantly. He tried to choose the right words. “He didn’t look very… well, Ishizu-san.”

“How could his dark half ever become so dominant,” Ishizu said, but Yuugi had the feeling she wasn’t talking to him. “Maybe I’ve made the wrong choice after all. I should’ve sent my brother…”

“What do you mean, Ishizu-san?”

“Rishid,” Ishizu answered. “Our older, adoptive brother. He… he knows how to deal with Malik’s dark half. I had to choose… to send him or you, and I choose to send the light half of the Pharaoh, as to make him whole again. He has to pass judgment, whether my brother lives or not.”

“That’s not a decision he can make!” 

Her eyes took on a sharp gaze. “He _has_ to, Yuugi, otherwise the entire world is at stake! We need the Pharaoh, whole and his soul united again!”

“Did you ever stop to think and ask what and how _we_ feel about it? We’re not your Pharaoh, Ishizu-san. I’m Mutou Yuugi, and he’s Yami!”

Ishizu straightened herself. He marveled at her strength; not five minutes ago, she had been nothing but a weak, tired mess with hardly any breath in her. 

“I can’t tell you everything yet,” she said. “This is going to take a toll on you, both you and Yami. I wish I could make things easier, clearer… but my visions aren’t always clear enough, and even though destiny has laid out its path for us, that doesn’t mean we have to sit idly and wait for everything to happen. Tell me, Yuugi, how was he?”

He understood which ‘he’ she was talking about. “He was afraid.”

“Good.” Ishizu gave Yuugi a wistful smile, ignoring the shocked expression on his face. “It means he’s capable of more emotions than anger and arrogance. Negativity will only be strengthened by the Shadow Realm. Unfortunately, it also preys on fear. It’ll give him an exceptionally hard time.”

“That’s why you have to send me back,” Yuugi said. “Please!”

Ishizu shook her head. “I would if I could, Yuugi, in a heartbeat.” He believed her. “We have to put our faith in Yami now. You managed to find him and talk to him. He’ll hold onto that, and if his wish to see you again, to be with the other half of his soul again, is greater than his arrogance and any feelings of selfishness, then he’ll return to us.”

Yuugi was frightened and tired. The ringtone of Jounouchi’s cellphone disrupted the silence and he walked to another corner of the suite, to bring Anzu up to speed. His voice sounded worried, which was mirrored by Yuugi’s thoughts and feelings. He hated to wait, uncertain, unable to do anything to help. Malik… how could anyone be so consumed by the darkness? What was it that Ishizu had said about their tribe and the Pharaoh? With every answer she gave, ten more questions arose. As soon as Yami had returned, he was going to sit Ishizu down and have her answer everything. The thought had barely crossed his mind when he suddenly heard loud screams, coming from the bedroom. Ishizu widened her eyes and immediately shot up from the chair. In his haste to follow her, Yuugi tripped over the afghan. He quickly got up and hurried after her, followed by his friends. Ishizu opened the door to the bedroom. Yami sat up straight in bed, bewildered and confused, and he was screaming incoherently and unintelligibly. 

“Mou hitori no boku!” Yuugi said, ignoring the strange looks his friends gave each other. He crawled up on the bed and grabbed Yami’s wrists. “Calm down!”

“My hands!” Yami wailed. “It hurts so much!”

Yuugi tried to keep Yami from moving his arms around. Ishizu was in the room with him, so he asked her: “Why is he feeling so much pain now?”

“Malik attacked him physically,” she explained, “but when his soul was separated from his body to be taken to the Shadow Realm, Yami couldn’t feel the corporeal pain no more. The shadows feed on mental anguish and pain… now that he has returned to his body, it all comes back to him.”

“Ishizu-san, your magic…? Can’t you heal him?”

“It doesn’t work that way.” She shook her head. “It was never meant for healing. I’ll get some painkillers.”

Honda and Jounouchi approached the bed, albeit warily. “Look!” Jounouchi pointed at the bed, baffled. Duel Monsters cards were scattered all over the sheets and blankets. Yuugi hadn’t even noticed them, in his hurry to calm Yami down. Carefully, Honda and Jounouchi picked up the cards, a full deck. 

“You won, mou hitori no boku!” Yuugi was extremely relieved. He didn’t want to think of Malik’s fate, not yet. “You have to tell me everything about it!”

“I… I…” Unfocused, but less panicked, Yami seemed to have a hard time realizing what had happened.

“Here you are,” Ishizu said, holding out a couple of pills and a glass of water. “They’re fairly strong.” Yuugi took everything from her, to offer them to Yami. He looked at the woman.

“Ishizu-san…”

“I have to go now,” she said abruptly. “My brother needs all the help he can get. The involvement of our clan ends here, Pharaoh. You have shown mercy, I won’t forget it.”

“Ishizu-san…” She had spoken to him, not to Yami. She bowed to him once more before turning around. “You can’t leave! Please!”

Her voice held a different tone to it when she spoke again. “I’m playing a very insignificant part in this big picture, Mutou Yuugi. Your part is much greater, and I’m very sorry to say that it’s not going to be any easier from here.”

“Lady, just stop with the mumbo-jumbo and tell us exactly what’s going on!” Jounouchi almost shoved his balled fist into her face. “What has happened? What are you talking about?”

She calmly looked at him. “I can only ask for your support, Jounouchi,” she said. “That you will help the Pharaoh wherever you can. Remember, he’s lonely and out of place in this world.”

Yuugi didn’t like it that Ishizu kept referring to the Pharaoh as a different, third person. If he and Yami were the two halves of one and the same soul, how come there was a third person involved? 

“I don’t get it!” Honda voiced his thoughts out loud. Ishizu didn’t speak or offer any more explanations. Her eyes held Yuugi’s gaze; strong, proud and determined, yet vulnerable and gentle. 

“Let her leave, Jounouchi-kun, Honda-kun,” Yuugi said as his friends had, subconsciously or not, taken to block the exit. Grumbling, they stepped aside. Without another word, Ishizu walked out of the bedroom.

“What’s this all about, Yuugi?” Jounouchi asked.

“I don’t know, I’m just as confused as you,” he answered. Jounouchi held a pile of Duel Monsters cards in his hand, Yami’s deck - Yuugi noticed three cards on top of the bed linens still, untouched. When he picked them up, he was holding the three God Cards. If Yami won them all, how come Ishizu was still referring to him, Yuugi, as Pharaoh? 

“Guys, would you mind going to the living room? I’ll be with you shortly,” Yuugi said. Jounouchi nodded and left Yami’s deck on the nightstand next to the bed before leaving, along with Honda. Yuugi was tempted to take a painkiller himself; a pounding headache made it hard to think. But as Yami needed his help now, he focused his attention back to him. Drowsily, Yami reclined into the pillows, having taken the painkillers and drunk a little water to wash them down. 

“Aibou,” Yami suddenly said. 

“Mou hitori no boku,” Yuugi simply answered. He took Yami’s bandaged hands into his, careful to not apply any pressure. “I don’t know exactly what’s going on, but I’ll try my best to help you.”

“Help… me… ? Mahaado… Karim?”

“They’re not here anymore,’ Yuugi said. “I’m so sorry.”

“Everything she said, came true,” Yami said. “I should have listened. I should have listened to her.”

“It’s alright,” Yuugi didn’t want to bother Yami with difficult questions and problems. After he had rested up, they could talk. “You have to tell me all about the duel. You won the third God Card.”

“I do not want it anymore.” Yami withdrew his hands and grabbed his deck from the nightstand. He took off the three cards on the top and flung them at Yuugi. “You take them. You are more entitled to them anyway.”

“What? No, you won them!” Yuugi gently pressed the cards into Yami’s hands, but when he refused to take them back, Yuugi plucked the cards from his fingers and put them on the nightstand. Yami followed his movements, eyes half-lidded as the painkillers kicked in. He had to be exhausted from his extended stay in the Shadow Realm, and Yuugi fluffed his pillow to make him more comfortable.

“You need rest,” he said. His fingers slipped from the pillow, sliding past Yami’s cheek. His skin felt cold to the touch and Yuugi pressed his hands to his face. “You’re cold.”

Yami brought up his bandaged hands, mimicking Yuugi’s gesture, but he dropped them quickly to Yuugi’s shoulders, unable to keep up with this minimal exertion. His fingers were ice cold against his skin, and Yuugi knew why. He wished he could get those awful memories of the Shadow Realm out of his mind as quickly as possible. He shifted a little closer, until their faces were just a few inches apart.

“Aibou…” Yami’s voice was hard to hear, his speech slow as he was about to succumb to the painkillers. Yuugi had no idea why Yami called him that, just as he didn’t understand why he called the other ‘mou hitori no boku’. It just felt… right. He accepted it without giving it a second thought. “Why did you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Why did you help me? Come to the Shadow Realm and find me?”

“You would’ve done the same for me,” Yuugi said.

“No.” Yami leaned into Yuugi’s touch, however. “I would not. I am not like you.”

“You don’t have to be me,” Yuugi said, leaning forward. Very gently, his lips brushed Yami’s. “You are who you are.”

“Why…” Yami didn’t answer as Yuugi pressed his lips on his and he parted his, giving into the kiss. As Yuugi leaned into him some more, Yami’s hands slipped away from his shoulders, limply on top of the blankets. The kiss intensified. Yami closed his eyes. Yuugi gently broke up the kiss. 

“Mou hitori no boku,” he whispered. “Other half of my soul.”

“Aibou,” Yami whispered in return. “Other half of my soul.”

“That is why,” Yuugi said softly. 

“That is why,” Yami repeated, but he was barely conscious. Yuugi kissed him on the forehead. 

“Go rest, my Pharaoh,” he said. No answer came and when Yuugi withdrew, he could hear Yami’s breathing, even and firm. He tucked Yami in and left the bedroom, glad to find his friends patiently waiting for him.

“What the hell just happened, Yuugi?” Jounouchi asked.

“I don’t know, Jounouchi-kun.” His cheeks colored a furious red, but Jounouchi wasn’t referring to the kisses; he hadn’t witnessed it, of course. Yuugi didn’t even know why he had kissed Yami either; he hadn’t even known that he would kiss another man one day anyway. Everything was so overwhelming, so different… he needed time to get himself together and think things over. 

“Ancient Egyptian magic, Shadow Realm, Pharaoh…” Honda shook his head. “No one is going to believe you. Heck, we don’t even believe it, and we were there all the time!”

“We don’t have to believe it,” Yuugi said. “What happened, has happened, and now that it has, we should focus on the future.”

“You almost sound as cryptic as that Ishizu woman,” Jounouchi said, a little belligerent. “She left this, by the way.” He handed Yuugi a piece of paper.

“Those are hieroglyphs,” he said. “I can’t read them.”

“And what’s with you calling him ‘other me’?” Honda inquired. “You’re scaring us.”

“I don’t know,” Yuugi confessed. “I really don’t know, Honda-kun. It was a spur of the moment, don’t give it too much thought.”

Jounouchi merely shrugged. “Alright, so what do we do now?”

“I’m not sure if KaibaCorp. is going to foot the bill for another night,” Yuugi said.

“Why not? I guess he’s the winner of the tournament,” Jounouchi said. “He has all the God Cards.” “I’m not sure about the tournament.” Yuugi scratched the back of his head. “A duel in the Shadow Game is not an official duel, I take it… I’m just not sure, and I don’t want to fret about it now. I’m very tired and I want to go home, but not without Yami. He’s coming with me to the Game Shop.”

“I had the feeling you’d say so,” Honda said. He showed a knowing grin. “Can he walk on his own or should we call a taxi?”

“We’ll call a taxi,” Yuugi said. “Let’s get his stuff, shall we?”

Jounouchi nodded and they combed through the suite, in search for personal belongings. It saddened Yuugi that they could only find clothing, extra Duel Monsters cards and a framed picture of Yami and an unknown man. 

“That has to be his father,” Jounouchi said as he looked at the picture. 

“Let me see?” Yuugi took it from him and studied the photo. Yami was considerably younger, around three or four years perhaps, and next to him was a stern looking man, with undoubted love for his son in his eyes. His hand rested on his young son’s shoulder and Yami smiled at the camera. The picture was a little faded, but Yuugi could see it was cherished. He carefully put it with the deck of cards.

“I found this,” Honda said, holding up a small, rectangular box. “I take it they’re his?” 

Inside the box was a set of fairly large, golden earrings that could be clipped to the earlobe. It looked like a very expensive set and it probably wasn’t safe to leave the box behind. Yuugi told Honda to be very careful with it. 

“Is that all?” He asked when the others were done. Jounouchi fit everything into a small plastic bag. It was like no one else had ever been in the suite. Not only were Karim and Mahaado, the bodyguards, not here, but none of their belongings were to be found either. Yuugi didn’t want to think about how that was even possible. 

“How are we going to get Yami to the Game Shop?” Jounouchi asked. “I mean, in a taxi, but…”

“Would you mind carrying him, Jounouchi-kun?” Yuugi smiled innocently. “He won’t notice it at all and you’re strong enough.”

“I’ll help,” Honda immediately offered. 

“Thank you so much, guys.”

“Yeah yeah, only because it’s you,” Jounouchi said and went with Honda into the bedroom. They retrieved Yami, enveloped in a blanket, soundly asleep. “Let’s go.”

“Let’s go home,” Yuugi repeated. They left the suite and called for the elevator. As the group traveled through the lobby of the hotel, a lot of people looked bewildered at them, but nobody stopped them. Yuugi couldn’t wait for Yami to be home. Fatigue was catching up to him and he longed for his bed. His mother and grandfather were probably going to be upset, but he didn’t care. He was going to make things work out, that was for sure. Yuugi and his friends were so occupied to go home, that they failed to notice the lone figure in the black trench coat, staring at them. It was nightfall and he meshed with the shadows, totally unnoticeable. 

“ _Namonaki_ Pharaoh,” he muttered to himself. “You lucky fuck. Soon you will regain your memories, and I will regain what’s mine.” He watched the group get into a taxi. For now, he would let them be. There was no need to rush. He waited for millennia, a few days more didn’t matter. Let them figure it out for themselves. Let them feel safe and happy for now. Soon enough, they were going to fall into his hands, and not even their precious Gods would be able to help them.

\-------------------------------------------


	4. Iwen : Desher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amidst the turmoil, the tournament comes to an end. Yami stays with the Mutou family, trying to adjust himself to the radical changes in his life and the people around him. But his dark past is catching up to him and he has to face a turmoil of emotions, along with Yuugi…

Title: Desher (part 3 in the Colors of Heaven & Hell series)  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters  
Characters: Mutou Yuugi & Yami no Yuugi/Atemu  
Prompt: # 11, Red  
Word count: 8.940  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: shounen ai  
Summary: Amidst the turmoil, the tournament comes to an end. Yami stays with the Mutou family, trying to adjust himself to the radical changes in his life and the people around him. But his dark past is catching up to him and he has to face a turmoil of emotions, along with Yuugi…  
Author’s note: This is the third installment in a series of fics following the prompts of the Fanfic100 challenge @ LiveJournal, containing a color (red, orange, yellow, green etc...). The colors will be named in either Japanese or Ancient Egyptian (I’m not a native speaker, but I thought it fit the theme). ‘Iwen’ is Ancient Egyptian for ‘colors’. The entire series will contain fluff, drama, angst, some emo, waff, lots of friendship, strong!independent!Yuugi and dark!asshole!Yami (he’ll get better, sort of). Almost everything about the Duel Monsters game in this fic is made up by yours truly. I’m too old to learn the proper rules of the game, so I invoke my artistic license. Made-up first name for Yuugi’s mother: Sumiko. Please read in the designated sequence, starting with part 0 (Colorless). Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated. 

Key: ----- = scene change

\--------------------------------

Dark. _Darkness_. Cold, so very cold. The only light in the distance was ironically _Ra no Yokuu Shin Ryuu_ , the Winged Dragon of Ra, hovering in mid-air, its wide wings spread, eyes brimming with a murderous glare. His stomach tied itself into knots and bile rose up in his throat. Those eyes were nothing compared to the hate-filled eyes of Malik Ishtar, twisted and distorted, promising pain and death to anyone around him. The screams. The laughter. The taunting. _I served you for millennia, Pharaoh. Now it is time you_ serve _me_. Dark. Cold. Light. Heat. With a loud gasp, Yami woke up. His heart beat like crazy, pounding in his chest as if it wanted to break through his ribs. Darkness, darkness all around him! No windows, no doors! No ray of light! He opened his mouth to scream, but only a pitiful moan left his lips as he registered pain; a throbbing pain in his hands. He didn’t understand what was going on, his body shaking and shivering.

“Calm down, mou hitori no boku. You’re safe now.”

 _Safe_? The voice was familiar. Where had he heard it before? He tried to call up a face to connect to the voice… he couldn’t remember, but another thought popped up in his mind. 

“Aibou,” he said. He didn’t know why he said it, but it felt good… calming, comforting.

“I’m right here. Rest now, my Pharaoh.”

 _Pharaoh_? Before he could give it another thought, Yami sank away into darkness again, but this was a different kind of darkness; not cold and menacing, but the graceful, gentle arms of healing sleep.

\-----------------------------------

“How’s he doing?” Jounouchi sat backwards on the chair, his arms leisurely wrapped around the high end of the seat, when Yuugi returned from the guestroom. Anzu sat next to Jounouchi, looking worried and upset. Along with the rest of Yuugi’s family: his mother Sumiko and his grandfather Sugoroku, she had been told everything about what had happened, and she had listened with increasing surprise and disbelief.

“He has nightmares,” Yuugi said. “He’s completely disorientated.”

“No wonder,” Anzu said. “If he really spent that much time in that awful Shadow Realm…”

“It brought out the worse in him. His loneliness, his fears… it was strengthened by the magic of the Shadow Realm, and now he’s suffering.”

“How awful.” Mutou Sumiko had protested when Yuugi had come home with an unconscious young man, waddled in blankets and looking eerie similar like himself, but he had told her that Yami was going to stay, come hell or high water, and she had shut her mouth. What was she supposed to say to that? She had a million questions she’d like to ask, yet her maternal instinct had kicked into overdrive when she noticed the bandages on Yami’s hands and she had helped Yuugi to make him comfortable in the guestroom. “We should notify his parents, Yuugi-kun.”

“He told me that his father died at a young age,” Yuugi explained. He thought of the picture of young Yami and his father, one of his very few personal belongings. He had put the picture next to Yami’s bed. “He never mentioned his mother, so I’m assuming she’s not in his life anymore either. His bodyguards are gone. He has no one.”

“Gone? Dead,” Jounouchi muttered under his breath. Fortunately, nobody but Yuugi overheard him, and he choose not to comment on it. The fate of Yami’s bodyguards was just as mysterious and unknown as the Shadow Realm, and everything else that had happened in the last few hours. 

“If he truly has no one, he can stay here,” Sugoroku said. “We can try to locate any of his relatives when he’s up and running again. For now, it’s best for him to rest.”

“It’s rather late,” Yuugi said, addressing his friends. “You should go home too, guys.”

“What about the tournament?” Anzu asked. “Is it over? Do you want us to help out, still..? Or…”

“I’m not sure,” Yuugi said. “I guess it’s up to Kaiba-kun to decide.” He stared at his backpack with the Duel Disk inside. He didn’t have enough points for the top five and Yami had the three God Cards… “I think I’ll just get back to work tomorrow. I can’t thank you enough for your help. I’m sorry I was such a huge burden on you all.”

“Are you kidding? You’re never a burden, Yuugi.” Honda patted him on the shoulder. “You’re right though, it’s really late. Now that your guestroom’s occupied, there’s no chance of us spending the night here.”

“I’m sorry, we don’t have much room available,” Sugoroku said. “I don’t mind having you youngsters over.”

“We have spare futons, we can put them on the floor,” Sumiko suggested.

“Thank you so much, but it’s all right,” Anzu declined politely and got up. She frowned at Yuugi nonetheless. “I’ll be back tomorrow to check up on you, mister. All that creepy Shadow Realm stuff… you can barely stand on your feet, let alone spend an entire day at work!”

“It’s all right, Anzu,” Yuugi repeated her words. “Don’t worry.” He knew he didn’t sound convincing, but he didn’t mind at all that she’d be back in the morning. She was a good friend and he loved to see her. After everyone had left, Yuugi helped his mother to get Sugoroku into bed. Nobody talked about the tournament. If it was really over, then he had missed out on winning the prize money… which had been one of his primary goals to participate. His grandfather really needed the surgery, his face was distorted with pain with every movement he made. Yuugi was tired. He needed to rest and bade Sugoroku and Sumiko goodnight. When he finally stepped into his own bed, he remembered at the last moment to set his alarm clock. He was gone before his head hit his pillow.

\----------------------------------------

Yuugi woke up refreshed the next morning. He jumped out of his bed and ran into the shower. He felt so much better than yesterday! After he had dried and dressed himself, he went to retrieve his Duel Disk from his backpack. Curiously, he turned the device on - only to be disappointed. He knew it deep down inside, but he had hoped for the better. The Duel Disk refused to access the Battle City tournament network, meaning that it had been closed. Kaiba had shut the entire system down and the Duel Disk only showed regular data, not those of other duelists or their location. His fingers trembled slightly as he turned the device off again. So much for the prize money and helping his grandfather out.

With a heavy sigh, he tiptoed to the guestroom. One thing at the time, he told himself. Gently, he opened the door and peeked around it. Yami was still asleep, lying on his right side. Yuugi noticed immediately that the bandages around his hands had loosened again. In his deepest nightmares, Yami would pick and tear at it, even if he didn’t want to. Yuugi made a mental note to take care of it later; he didn’t want to wake his guest up. Yami’s breathing was strong and even, so he closed the door again. He walked into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast; his mother wasn’t even awake yet. Yuugi figured she had probably lied awake for the entire night, after everything that had happened. 

As he handled the usual breakfast routine, his thoughts went back to Yami and in particular, their kisses. What did those kisses mean? Could he even take them serious? Yami had been under the influence of strong painkillers and he was emotional and not himself, so soon after his return from the dreaded Shadow Realm. Maybe he didn’t remember the kisses, had it all been a blur to him… and what if he realized his bodyguards were gone? Karim… Mahaado… if they were truly dead, as Ishizu had explained, Yuugi felt intensely sorry. They didn’t deserve that fate. 

“Good morning, Yuugi-kun.” 

“Good morning, kaa-san.” Yuugi shifted the pan on the stove, hiding that she startled him out of his thoughts. “Would you like some scrambled eggs too?”

“I’ll help you, Yuugi-kun. We have an extra mouth to feed.”

“Yes, kaa-san.”

Together they prepared breakfast and Sumiko brought Sugoroku his, while Yuugi went over to the guestroom. Balancing the tray, he knocked on the door and opened it, even though he didn’t get an answer. Yami was still asleep, or so it looked like. Yuugi put the tray down on the dresser and approached the bed. He touched Yami lightly on the shoulder and shook him, very carefully as not to startle or scare the other.

“Mou hitori no boku, wake up,” he softly said. He hadn’t told his mother about how he referred to Yami. He reminded himself to call him ‘Yami-kun’ while other people were around. “Please, wake up.”

Yami shifted a little and he opened his eyes, much to Yuugi’s relief. “Aibou..?”

“Yes, it’s me. Can you get up? How are you feeling?”

Yami turned around, the sheets sliding along his body. He frowned as he noticed the bandages around his hands, and he touched the shirt he was wearing. “What is this? Where am I?”

“You’re at my house,” Yuugi explained, and blushed when he added: “I had to undress you. I couldn’t put you to bed with your clothes on, mou hitori no boku. They were far… too restrictive, and you need comfort at the moment. You need to recuperate.”

“Recuperate?” Yami’s voice was loud. “Why are my hands hurting?”

“You were attacked… what do you remember?”

“Not much.” He frowned. “I do not want to talk about it.”

Yuugi decided not to press the issue at the moment. “How do you feel? Would you like something to eat?”

“Where is Mahaado? He would make me breakfast.”

“Mahaado-san isn’t here anymore,” Yuugi answered with pain in his heart. “He’s gone, and so is Karim-san.”

“Oh.” It hardly seemed to register with him. Yuugi retrieved the tray and places it over Yami’s lap on the bed. 

“Miso, scrambled eggs, steamed rice, _tsukemono_. Take your time and eat up,” he said. “When you’re done, put the tray next to your bed and get more rest. You need it. I have to open up the store now.”

“Store?” Yami looked confused.

“The Game Shop. Don’t worry, I’ll see you again at lunch time.” Yuugi didn’t want to overwhelm the other with information and besides, he had the distinct feeling that either his mother or his grandfather would bring their special guest up to speed. “I have to work. Just stay here and recover, mou hitori no boku.”

He left Yami in the guestroom and ate a quick breakfast himself, before he opened up the store. As he anticipated, not many customers visited the Kame Game Shop. The buzz and the excitement of the tournament were definitely over and everything returned to its old, dreary self. Even the weather refused to cooperate; it was grey and overcast outside, unlike the bright sunny days from before. Yuugi had plenty of time to think about Yami and their kisses, and of course, how to repay his friends who had taken such good care of the store. 

He restocked the Duel Monsters displays as to keep himself busy. He had to check the books, but he already knew that the tournament had brought the store quite some profit. Anzu had brought the money to the bank, leaving a modest amount of cash in the house for Yuugi and his family. His friends probably wouldn’t want to hear of it, but he figured the best way to repay them was to financially compensate them for the hours they had worked at the store. Relieved with this solution, he doubled his efforts to restock all the empty displays until it was lunchtime. 

Yami was asleep and Yuugi didn’t wake him. He checked up on his bandages, they were fresh and clean. Yuugi searched out his mother who told him that Yami hadn’t eaten much for breakfast. She admitted to cleaning and redressing the cuts on his hands. He thanked her for her efforts and tried to console her a little, as she was fairly upset at the depth and width of the cuts. He couldn’t tell her everything… as everything wasn’t clear for him either. Instead, he shared lunchtime with his mother, discussing generic topics like the weather, a TV show and her latest creative hobby, knitting. 

As previously announced, Anzu showed up at the Game Shop, with Jounouchi and Honda in tow. Yuugi was happy to see them and they asked him how Yami was doing. He told them that he hoped to see Yami walking around on his own strength soon enough. Jounouchi scratched the back of his head.

“What were you thinking Yuugi, to take him in under your roof? I mean, he has no family, but perhaps there are others…”

“He was in need,” Yuugi answered. “I don’t think it was a bad decision, Jounouchi-kun. He’s been through a great deal.”

“You went to that Shadow Realm too,” Anzu pointed out. 

“Yes, but I didn’t spend a long time dwelling in it, unlike Yami did, dueling a dangerous dark personality to boot,” Yuugi said and lowered his voice. “And I wasn’t attacked.”

Anzu put her hand on Yuugi’s. “We’ll make sure he’s welcome in our midst. Jounouchi, Honda?”

“Yeah, sure,” Jounouchi said. “Hey, I’ve got nothing against him, really. He’s just a jerk, that’s all.”

“You weren’t the friendliest either when I first met you,” Yuugi reminded him. “All his walls have been shattered, Jounouchi-kun. Everyone he loved and cared for, is gone.”

“Yeah, I know.” Jounouchi looked a bit embarrassed. “I’m sorry, Yuugi. Of course he’s welcome.”

“I agree,” Honda said. “The guy needs a new family and friends. We’ll be there for him.”

“That’s so great, thank you all!” Yuugi beamed at the group. “Okay, now I want to talk to you about something else. The last few days you’ve worked full hours at the Game Shop…”

“No Yuugi, you don’t have to do anything for us,” Anzu was quick to say.

“I would be the world’s worst employer if I didn’t pay you at least for the hours you worked here,” Yuugi said. “Please guys, I want you to accept this.”

“We’re not going to accept money from you, Yuugi,” Honda shook his head. “We did it to help you out.”

Yuugi wasn’t about to let it go. He knew that especially Jounouchi could use the money, as he was paying for his own tuition by doing several paper rounds, and any extra yen would be more than welcome. “I know, but you worked as full-time employees here for at least four days, and I want you…”

His sentence was interrupted when the door of the Game Shop all but slammed open, the doorbell chiming so loud that everyone was startled. That was nothing compared to the person they saw standing in the door opening.

“Kaiba..?” Jounouchi was baffled.

“Kaiba-kun,” Yuugi greeted him. He figured Kaiba’s visit had to do with the tournament. The CEO entered the modest Game Shop, followed by his younger brother Mokuba carrying a tall silver briefcase, and two men in dark grey suits: Yuugi recognized them as the official referees from the tournament. 

“Mutou Yuugi,” Kaiba brusquely said as he swept into the store. “Where’s Yami?”

Jounouchi and Honda automatically posted themselves in front of Yuugi, but he wormed his way between them to face Kaiba himself.

“Yami-kun is upstairs, resting,” Yuugi said. “Can I help you, Kaiba-kun?”

“I want to know why you kidnapped him from his suite at the Carlton-Ritz,” Kaiba said. “He’s the official winner of my Battle City tournament, even though he didn’t give me the chance to broadcast the finals live, which cost me millions of yen in profits of the broadcasting rights. I want to see him!”

“I thought _he_ was a jerk, but you take the cake and the cherry on top of it, Kaiba!” Jounouchi said.

“I don’t bother talking to people who couldn’t even make it into the tournament.” Kaiba turned away from him.

“What? Just hold another tournament, and I’ll kick your ass!”

“Let it be, Jounouchi,” Honda tried to calm his friend down. 

Yuugi stared at Kaiba. He knew why he was demanding to see Yami. Jounouchi’s voice resonated in his head: _Rumors go that he’s Kaiba’s ex-boyfriend_. It made him feel uncomfortable. Yami… the other half of his soul… had been with Kaiba. It placed the kiss between them in an entire different context, didn’t it? Yami had responded when he, Yuugi, had kissed him… but once again, he was half in shock from the events in the Shadow Realm and half sedated from the strong painkillers. What if Yami had thought he’d been kissing Kaiba… his boyfriend? No, that couldn’t be. Yami had called him, Yuugi, ‘aibou’, unless it was some kind of nickname he used for Kaiba too. He couldn’t imagine that to be true. No, the _kiss_ had been true, he was sure of it..! But still, his confidence took a blow, and he had to muster all of his strength to keep a neutral face. 

“This way, Kaiba-kun,” he said.

“What? Yuugi, no!” Jounouchi positioned himself between Yuugi and Kaiba. “Whatever your business is, Kaiba, you can deal it right here and right now.”

“Jounouchi-kun, it’s okay,” Yuugi said. “He has a right to see him.” 

Jounouchi looked angry at him, but his anger wasn’t directed at Yuugi. Kaiba brushed past him and with his large stride, it took him only a few steps to reach the door separating the store from the living quarters. Yuugi tried to shoulder the ordeal as best as he could. Without another word, he went ahead. Mokuba and the two men stayed behind in the Game Shop. Yuugi and Kaiba went upstairs. He wondered where his family was; his mother was probably running errands and his grandfather would be in bed; the elderly man would suffer a heart attack from seeing the CEO of the world’s largest game company in his own house! Yuugi halted in front of the door of the guestroom.

“I would like to ask one thing, Kaiba-kun,” he said. Kaiba looked irritated. In his eyes, Yuugi probably wasn’t more than an ant, a nuisance - but he had to ask him.

“Ask,” Kaiba said.

“If he’s asleep, don’t wake him. He truly needs his rest. He’s been through a lot.”

“Fine.” Kaiba reached for the doorknob himself and before Yuugi knew it, he had turned it and pushed the door open. He didn’t close it behind him, leaving Yuugi the chance to take a peek. To his joy, Yami was awake and he turned his head to see who entered - and the surprised look on his face said all. To make matters worse, he dropped the book he’d been reading and he opened his arms wide... and Kaiba _answered_. To see the tall CEO immediately close the distance between them and lean into Yami, wrapping his arms around him, broke Yuugi’s heart. He quickly closed the door, soundlessly. It was over. It was all over. Yami wasn’t the one for him. Yami still loved Kaiba. Yuugi hurried back to the store and plastered his usual, brilliant smile on his face. His friends were amicably talking to Mokuba about games and Duel Monsters in particular. The two suit-clad men kept an eye on their surroundings, but also on the booster packs on sale.

“Yuugi owns the store,” Jounouchi said with pride in his voice, just as he re-entered the store.

“Really?” Mokuba said, impressed. “You have an awesome stock of Duel Monsters merchandise here!”

“It’s my favorite game,” Yuugi said, not correcting Jounouchi that the Game Shop was still owned by Sugoroku. His voice sounded normal, much to his relief. “That’s why I participated in the tournament.”

“For a first time, you got a pretty good result, Yuugi,” Mokuba smiled at him. “Not many people participate for a first time and immediately reach the top ten.”

“So the tournament is over, right?” Jounouchi asked.

Mokuba nodded. “Yes, nii-sama’s going to announce it officially later this afternoon. First place is for Yami, second place is Malik, third place is for my big brother!”

“Have you seen Malik-kun?” Yuugi asked, in an attempt to steer the attention away from himself. 

The younger boy shook his head. “He has disappeared,” he said. “All of nii-sama’s men are looking for him. He’s not in his suite anymore, yet nobody saw him leave the hotel. He traveled to Japan by boat, and it’s no longer docked at the harbor. Maybe he couldn’t bear the loss of his God Card?”

“I’m not sure.” The entire Ishtar family was so mysterious. Ishizu had vanished like a thief in the night, taking her brother with her but leaving everyone else with a lot of questions. Yuugi didn’t know Malik’s condition but he hoped he was alright. 

“It doesn’t matter though,” Mokuba continued. “He can pick up the prize money whenever he wants, KaibaCorp. will keep it safe for him.” He tapped on the silver briefcase. “If Yami’s up to it, I can hand it over to him right now.”

Honda pulled a sour face, just like Jounouchi. Anzu and Yuugi were better at hiding their disappointment. Yuugi was sure he would never come that close to such an amount of money again. One hundred thousand yen… and his grandfather needed the surgery so bad… 

An hour passed by. Kaiba returned, calm and stoic, as if he hadn’t been cuddling his boyfriend at all. _Ex, he’s his ex-boyfriend_ , went through Yuugi’s mind but he found it hard to believe after what he had witnessed. 

“Nii-sama?” Mokuba looked up at his brother.

“I’ve seen for myself that Yami has the three God Cards,” Kaiba said, his face undisturbed. “I will declare him the official winner of the Battle City tournament later this afternoon.”

Mokuba tapped on the briefcase again. “What about this? Is there going to be an official celebration?”

“No.” Kaiba’s curt answer didn’t disturb Mokuba at all, he was probably used to it. “Leave it here. It’s his decision to do with it as he pleases.” It came out disdainfully, which made Mokuba draw up his eyebrows in surprise.

“What do you mean, nii-sama?”

Kaiba turned to Yuugi. “He wants _you_ to have the prize money. Like I said, it’s his to do with as he pleases, even if that means giving it to an inferior duelist.”

“Kaiba!” Jounouchi balled his fists.

“Come, Mokuba, we have a lot of work to do.” Kaiba marched out of the store, followed by his younger brother and the two men in suits. When the door closed again, all eyes were drawn to the silver briefcase in the middle of the store. It was Jounouchi who spoke first.

“Do you think he was serious?”

“Who, Kaiba?” Honda shrugged. “It might be a cruel joke.”

“I don’t think Kaiba-kun would make cruel jokes,” Yuugi said. “Not like that.” He had seen the pain in the other’s eyes. Not about the money, Kaiba couldn’t care less about it. About Yami. Something had been said between them that had hurt him deeply, and Yuugi felt sorry. He didn’t like to see people in pain, even if they were as harsh as Kaiba. “I’ll take the briefcase upstairs and give it to Yami.”

“We’ll stay here,” Anzu said. “Take your time, Yuugi.”

\------------------------------------

He lugged the heavy briefcase upstairs and hesitated in front of the guestroom door. What was he feeling? Confusion, conflict… what was he supposed to do? How could he face Yami, after witnessing such an intimate embrace from him and Kaiba? Had he been wrong, had he come on too strong? He straightened himself. This wasn’t about him, this was about Yami. He would focus on the other and deal with his broken heart later. After knocking politely, Yuugi opened the door. As before, Yami was in bed and turned his head towards him.

“Aibou,” he greeted him.

“Mou hitori no boku.” Yuugi couldn’t help the words flowing over his lips. He hauled the briefcase inside and held it in front of him as if he wanted to defend himself. 

Yami frowned. “I do not want it,” he said.

“It’s yours,” Yuugi said. “You’re the winner of the Battle City tournament. Kaiba-kun’s going to make it official.”

“I know.” Yami shifted his hands a little, the movements slow. Yuugi placed the briefcase at the end of the bed. “I still do not want it.”

“You need money, mou hitori no boku,” Yuugi said. “You can’t live without it.”

“I have some left. My father set me up with a fund, just before he died. It is not much, but… I do not have many expenses.”

“With the prize money, you’ll be set financially for life,” Yuugi said. “You wouldn’t have to worry about anything. You won, you have a right to it. You told me yourself, ‘when I win this tournament, I can provide for myself and for them’.”

A silence fell. Yuugi wanted to bite off his tongue. How could he be so insensitive? He expected Yami to ask about Mahaado or Karim again, but he shook his head, all his movements slow, as if the tiniest exertion exhausted him. Yuugi noticed of course, and he put his hand on Yami’s cheek.

“I don’t like it that you’re so tired. You need plenty of rest, and I’ll make sure you’ll get it. Don’t worry about money for now, alright?”

Yami put his hand over Yuugi’s, the bandages chafing against his skin. “I want you to have it,” he said. “At least take as much as you need for your grandfather’s surgery. He is in more pain than I am.”

“Mou hitori no boku…”

“Take it,” Yami said. “Get him the surgery.”

“If you insist,” Yuugi answered, feeling strangely relieved yet saddened at the same time. He decided to leave Yami be for now. Everything else could wait. Kaiba, the rest of the money… he was tempted to put a kiss to the other’s forehead, but he restrained himself. Yami reclined into the pillows, his eyes half-lidded. He looked so vulnerable, yet Yuugi could see how he was rebuilding his walls around him. What had happened to him in the Shadow Realm? He was so unbalanced, so unhinged… it was hard to make anything out of it. Yuugi didn’t comment and adjusted his sheets before leaving the guest room.

\-------------------------------

“I said ‘no’! Please stop calling!” Yuugi severed the connection, exasperated by the nosy reporters. Annoyed, he shoved the phone over the counter, out of his reach. It would be of no avail. Soon enough, another reporter or some TV channel would call him again and he cursed Kaiba once more. The CEO had made the announcement that Yami was the official winner of the Battle City tournament, and that the crowning of King of Games had to be postponed due to a ‘minor accident’ in which Yami suffered ‘slight injuries’. The nature of the accident had nothing to do with KaibaCorp.’s virtual technology or Duel Disk system, and the winner was recuperating steadily and would appear in public again soon, to show the God Cards as proof of his victory.

Whatever moron in Kaiba’s press staff had decided to show a picture of the Game Shop, Yuugi was ready to kill him. Everyone and their mother had tied Yami to the Game Shop, hence reporters, journalists and TV crews all but besieging the store, calling and begging for interviews. If the questions weren’t about Yami, Yuugi himself was a highly interesting topic of interest, as he had reached such a high position for a first-time tournament participant, and could he make a prediction about his future in playing Duel Monsters? It drove him crazy and the reporters scared off customers. He was glad that the regulars and his friends weren’t bothered by it and stopped by his shop nonetheless. If it weren’t for them, he would’ve gone insane a long time ago. 

“Jounouchi-kun, I’m so glad to see you!” Yuugi wasn’t only glad, he was relieved when his friend slipped into the store.

“It’s incredible,” Jounouchi said as he dusted off his jacket. “I had to fight my way through to get here!”

“I’m sorry, Jounouchi-kun…”

“Hey, it’s not like you can do something about those morons,” Jounouchi grumbled. 

Yuugi took his jacket from him. “I hope they’ll lose interest soon enough.” 

“The tournament has been over for a week now,” Jounouchi said. “Believe me, they’re not going anywhere. This is a story of a lifetime to them!”

“I’m glad you could come anyway. Where are the others?”

“Anzu has an assignment after school, for extra credits.” Jounouchi snorted. He didn’t want to spend one moment of time extra at school if he didn’t have to. “Honda has a family obligation, so it’s just me. So, how is our champion?”

“Doing better and better,” Yuugi answered, truthfully. Physically, Yami’s hands healed quite nicely. Just to be sure, Yuugi had called a doctor to inspect the cuts and the man had said that not much scarring would remain, despite the depth of the wounds. Yami’s strength seemed to be returning, as he didn’t sleep as long and often as he used to. He started walking around, first a few steps in the guestroom, then through the entire house. He modestly helped out with light household chores, like folding up laundry. Mentally, Yuugi wasn’t so sure. Yami didn’t speak much, reacting distant and cold, with a strange undertone to it. As if he was asking for help, but didn’t know how to - or didn’t want to admit to. Yuugi couldn’t find an opening to help him, not with his standoffish demeanor right now. “At the end of the week, the doctor wants to remove the bandages.”

“Yeah, his hands,” Jounouchi said. “You never heard a thing from the Ishtars, did you?”

“No, nothing.”

“They could’ve at least apologized or something like that.” Jounouchi tsk-ed. Hands were of course extremely important to a duelist, that’s why Malik had attacked him. “What about your grandfather?”

“He’ll be home at the end of the week.” Yuugi smiled. As per Yami’s wish, he had used a part of the prize money to pay for the elderly man’s surgery. Sugoroku was recovering at Domino City hospital and was doing so well that the doctors had discharge him in another couple of days. He would need special therapy to carefully build up his strength again, but in the very near future, he’d be up and running like normal, pain-free. The thought that Sugoroku would return to the Game Shop was exciting yet strange. Perhaps now Yuugi could go back to school and finish his education… he didn’t dare to think so far ahead. He would need so many extra classes to catch up! 

“Great!” Jounouchi tilted his head. “You don’t look so happy, Yuugi. What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure,” Yuugi said. “I… just don’t feel that happy, I guess.”

“Is it because of Yami?” Jounouchi had been reluctant to acknowledge Yami as a friend and he’d was quick to declare him an enemy all over again, if need be. 

“I’m not sure,” Yuugi repeated. “I just don’t know.”

“Come on Yuugi, you know you can tell me everything.”

“I know.” A deep sigh. “I appreciate it, Jounouchi-kun, but I’m not really sure what it is.” It wasn’t a lie. Yuugi really didn’t know what was bothering him. He had difficulties grasping Yami’s character, but could he blame him? At least he had his mother and grandfather, and Yami had no one. It pained Yuugi so much to see his walls restored again, so soon after he had seen his more vulnerable, approachable side. 

“Maybe I can distract you a little,” Jounouchi said, grinning. “Why don’t we go over my Duel Monsters strategy?”

As always, even the mention of the game immediately improved Yuugi’s mood and he lit up like a Christmas tree. “Yes, sure!” 

Jounouchi had developed his skills rapidly and impressively, and if there was ever going to be another tournament, Yuugi was going to push him to enter. He was just that good! They set up the board game version. Playing the game with the Duel Disk was more fun, but they’d have to go outside as the Game Store was too small to house the holographic projections of the monsters. Jounouchi took out his deck while Yuugi pulled out his and right from the start, they were completely engrossed in the game. Jounouchi had just taken off some of Yuugi’s life points and put another card in the trap zone, when the doorbell chimed. Customers took precedence so Jounouchi stepped aside for Yuugi to greet the new arrival.

“Irrashai, Kaiba-kun,” Yuugi said. 

“Kaiba,” Jounouchi grunted. This time, the CEO wasn’t accompanied by his younger brother, just the usual two guys in impeccable suits. 

“I have important business to discuss with Yami,” he said.

“You could use the front door, you know,” Jounouchi growled at him. 

As usual, Kaiba ignored him. “Where is he?”

“Upstairs,” Yuugi said, feeling drained. He didn’t want to accompany Kaiba to his former… boyfriend. 

Kaiba strode through the door that separated the Game Shop from the living quarters and when he was gone, Jounouchi shook his fist in his general direction. In the ensuing silence, Jounouchi looked from Yuugi to the door Kaiba went through, back to Yuugi and back to the door again.

“What is it, Jounouchi-kun?” Yuugi asked, not understanding his friend’s antics.

“I was wondering what was going on,” Jounouchi said. “But now I think I get it, somewhat.”

“Somewhat what?”

“You love him, don’t you? You love that jerk.”

“What? Kaiba? No!”

“No, no!” Jounouchi’s facial expression was comical and hysterical at the same time. “The other jerk, the ‘mild’ jerk. Your _mou hitori no boku_. It bugged me for days why you called him like that, but it’s all clear to me now.”

“Don’t be silly, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi said, his voice lacking any conviction. If Jounouchi of all people figured it out, how obvious had it been? Anzu had made no comment about it, his mother neither… 

Jounouchi shot him a glare. “You’re the silly one here. You fall head over heels in love with someone who doesn’t deserve you! I’m sorry to say, Yuugi, but he’s not the right guy for you.”

“You don’t care that I like guys in the first place?” 

“I don’t care at all,” Jounouchi said. “It doesn’t matter to me, and I’m sure Honda and Anzu feel the same. As long as you’re happy, who cares if it’s with a man or a woman? We want you to be happy…and Yami… well…” He shrugged awkwardly. “He used to be Kaiba’s boyfriend. He searches out jerks. You’re way too good for him. Has he ever thanked you for how much you helped him?”

“Jounouchi-kun, you know he paid for jii-chan’s surgery,” Yuugi said, almost offended, even though his friends’ protectiveness endeared him. He wasn’t so sure about Anzu not having any problem with him falling for a guy, though. He’d need to talk to her in private about that. “It was a big chunk out of the prize money and you know I’d never been able to gather that much money on my own.”

“That was a great gesture, I commend him for doing that.” Jounouchi was willing to accept this as a good deed of Yami, but it didn’t convince him enough about his entire character. “Money is great and all, but he shouldn’t express his gratitude in cash, if you know what I mean.”

“I understand what you mean. But you know, Jounouchi-kun, that you should never do something only to expect something in return.” Yuugi had no need for Yami on his knees and kissing the floor in gratitude (though it was a funny mental image) but he loved to hear something personal from him, rather than receiving money. It made him think of their shared kisses… when Yami had been at his most vulnerable. It didn’t feel right, as if he had taken advantage of him. Yami had answered to those kisses, hadn’t he…? Or had he been thinking about Kaiba, his ex..?

“Yuugi, you’re zoning out on me.” Jounouchi waved his hand in front of Yuugi’s face. “Sorry man, I don’t mean to get you all uncomfortable.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s just a strange situation, that’s all. If only I knew what to say or what to do…”

Jounouchi was about to retort, when they heard disturbing noises coming from upstairs. A loud “No!” and “Get out!” followed by a “You don’t know what you’re doing!” and then, a crash and a thud. Yuugi and Jounouchi looked at each other and then bolted out of the store, taking the stairs two, three steps at the time. They stormed into the living room.

“Kaiba-kun!” Yuugi yelled.

“Kaiba! What did you do to him?” Jounouchi didn’t keep his voice down either. Kaiba looked over his shoulder, anger in his eyes.

“I didn’t do anything, he did this himself,” he protested, but his voice didn’t hold the same  
anger as his eyes. Yuugi could hear the concern behind the words, even they sounded distant and stern. He hurried over to Yami, lying on the floor. A broken vase was in the corner of the living room, with bazillion small pieces scattered over the carpet. Yami panted as if he had ran a marathon, and the bandages on his left hand were colored slightly red. 

“What happened?” Yuugi asked.

“We had an argument,” Kaiba said stiffly. He straightened himself. “It got out of hand and he threw a vase at me.”

“Then he probably had a good reason,” Jounouchi sneered at him. 

“You know nothing,” Kaiba hissed. He turned to Yuugi again. “He overexerted himself, and for that, I offer you my apologies. I will reimburse the vase.” His eyes traveled to Yami. “I will hear back from you,” he said and strutted out of the living room. 

“I can’t believe that guy!” Jounouchi threw his hands up in the air. 

“Can you get up, mou hitori no boku?” Yuugi asked. Yami nodded and with a little effort and support from Yuugi, he stood up, albeit with shaky legs. Yuugi made him lie down on the sofa and fluffed up the cushions to make him comfortable. Jounouchi knew his way around the house and went to retrieve a broom and a dustpan to collect the vase’s shards. Yuugi made use of his absence to pull a heavy, warm afghan over Yami and slightly brush his cheek when tucking him in. 

“Are you alright?”

“He wanted me… no, he asked me to appear on national TV to be crowned as King of Games,” Yami said, still panting.

“That’s what you get when winning the tournament,” Yuugi said mildly. “You have to do some promotional work and besides, the public would love to see the winner.”

“I do not mind _that_ ,” Yami said, though he didn’t seem too happy about it. “He wanted me to show the God Cards in front of a ceremonial tablet at the local museum.”

“What kind of ceremonial tablet?” Yuugi asked. He hadn’t been at the museum in ages. 

“I know which one he is talking about,” Yami said. “My father… he showed me a picture of it when I was younger. I do not want to stand in front of it.”

“If it upsets you, you don’t have to do it,” Yuugi spoke to him, calmly and reassuringly. “How did Kaiba-kun come up with the idea?”

“That is the worst thing.” Yami shivered, despite the afghan. “He presented it as his idea, but it is actually Ishizu’s. He spoke to her a while ago, before Battle City started, and she suggested that it would be wonderful publicity if the winner of the tournament was to pose with the God Cards in front of the tablet. To make a circle complete, she said.”

“Ishizu-san spoke with Kaiba-kun?” Yuugi didn’t understand. “What’s that tablet about?”

“It depicts a game between a priest and a pharaoh,” Yami explained, still shivering. “The creator of Duel Monsters used it as inspiration to develop the game. I do not know why the tablet is here or why Ishizu suggested it in the first place…”

“A ceremonial tablet depicting a Pharaoh,” Yuugi repeated.

“Yes,” Yami said. “A _nameless_ Pharaoh. His name has been removed from the tablet.”

They were both silent. Jounouchi diligently swept up the shards of the broken vase, catching the last bit of their conversation. 

“Mou hitori no boku…” Yuugi pressed lightly against his shoulders and Yami obediently reclined into the cushions. “Rest now. We’ll be at the Game Shop. If you need something, just holler.”

\-----------------------------------

“I don’t think Kaiba’s plan is that bad,” Jounouchi said. He had taken care of the mess and accompanied Yuugi back to the Game Shop.

“Kaiba-kun’s not to blame here,” Yuugi said. Jounouchi had caught more of their conversation than he thought, but he trusted his friend unconditionally. He seated himself behind the counter. No customer had visited during their absence. “I don’t think anyone is to blame. No one’s at fault. It’s just all so…”

“Weird,” Jounouchi finished his sentence. “All this talk about darkness, Ancient Egyptian magic, nameless Pharaohs, priests… it’s not normal. And Yami reacts to everything like being stung.”

“His past is strange to him,” Yuugi said. “His father died young. He grew up with two bodyguards instead of a family, he never had a normal life. His only personal possessions are the golden earrings and the picture of him and his father. And now these complications…”

“And Kaiba is his ex,” Jounouchi said. “I don’t want to rub it in, Yuugi, but it’s just weird, that’s all. I never thought Kaiba was capable of love anyway.”

Yuugi went silent. The memory of Yami opening his arms and Kaiba hurrying to answer that gesture, haunted his mind. 

“Shall we continue?” Jounouchi pointed at the Duel Monsters board game, in the hope to distract Yuugi. He nodded and they got themselves wrapped up in their duel again. They had to interrupt their game a couple of times because of a customer coming in, and once because of an audacious reporter, looking for an interview with either Yuugi or Yami. Jounouchi made sure the guy left, even using a little force. An hour later, Mutou Sumiko entered the Game Shop.

“Are you going to close soon, Yuugi-kun?” she asked.

“Yes, kaa-san.” Yuugi didn’t expect any more customers at this hour, and certainly not with all those reporters standing in front of the store. “You’re going to stay for dinner, Jounouchi-kun?”

“Is that even a question?” Jounouchi grinned. He never said no to dinner with his friend, probably the only way to get some decent food inside his belly. They closed up shop and went upstairs. 

“Oh, you’re up, mou hitori no boku,” Yuugi said when he saw Yami at the kitchen table. Jounouchi kept his face schooled in a neutral expression.

“How are you, Yami?” he asked.

“I am fine, thank you for asking,” Yami answered. 

Jounouchi was about to say more, when Yuugi said: “About the vase, kaa-san…” 

“I know, Yuugi-kun,” Sumiko said. “Yami-san told me all about it. I don’t really care, it was just a vase. Until he has regained all his strength, we can’t really blame Yami-san for losing his balance, now can we?”

Yuugi looked at Yami, who pointedly stared at the kitchen table. Well, it was better than “I threw a vase at my ex-boyfriend’s head”. Jounouchi was fortunately also as discreet as not to point out what really had happened. 

“I still have prize money left,” Yami said, albeit softly. “I can buy a new vase.”

“Oh no, it’s okay, don’t worry.” Sumiko motioned for Yuugi and Jounouchi to sit down. “A vase isn’t worth that much trouble. Dinner’s ready. Let’s eat!”

Jounouchi looked at Yami from under his bangs, keeping an eye on him. Yuugi was silent, while his mother talked about her preparations to pick up Sugoroku as soon as he was discharged from the hospital.

“Do you think he’ll be working at the Game Shop soon?” Jounouchi asked. Sumiko put a large pan with _oden_ on the table.

“He certainly plans to return to the store as soon as possible,” she said. “He has to go through therapy for a while, though.”

“So Yuugi can’t go back to school yet?”

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I don’t think it’s going to happen this year. We don’t want to rush him back into the store.”

“No, of course not,” Jounouchi said. “He needs to take it easy for a while and fully recuperate.”

Yuugi was listlessly poking in his food. He had hoped to return to school and be with his friends, but he had missed so many classes already… he was probably never going to catch up! He was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t hear Yami talking. He lifted up his head. “What..?”

“I can work at the store,” Yami said. 

Jounouchi looked like he had just grown another head. “You don’t have any work experience!” 

“I know everything about Duel Monsters there is,” Yami said, haughtily. 

“The Game Shop sells more than just that,” Jounouchi reacted.

“Enough, please, Jounouchi-kun,” Yuugi gently interrupted him. “He’s not going to work at the store.” He looked at Yami. “You’re in no condition to be at work, let alone full time,” he said, keeping his voice just as gentle. “Besides, you’re an international champion.”

“Yeah, you could live off of the rest of your prize money,” Jounouchi blurted out. Silence fell. Yuugi elbowed Jounouchi, who turned red. 

“I do not know how,” Yami finally admitted. He stared into his bowl of _oden_.

“What?”

“I do not know how,” Yami repeated. “Without Mahaado and Karim… I do not know how.”

“Hey man, I’m sorry,” Jounouchi said, genuinely apologetic. “I didn’t mean it like that. Me and my big mouth..! We can help you, and teach you stuff.”

“Why don’t we just have something to eat,” Sumiko tried to save the situation. “We’ll talk about those things later, won’t we?”

“Excuse me,” Yami said and he got up. “I am not hungry.” They let him go, even though Sumiko and Jounouchi looked at Yuugi first, to gauge his reaction. Yuugi wasn’t very hungry himself and after a few modest bites, he excused himself as well. He went to the guestroom to find Yami, sitting on the bed.

“Mou hitori no boku,” he said.

“Aibou.”

Why did he call him like that? Just like he called him ‘other me’? Yami had started to do that ever since the duel in the Shadow Realm. Yuugi sat down next to him. “Are you alright?”

“I am not sure what to do,” Yami answered. 

“Where did you live before you traveled from tournament to tournament?” Yuugi asked. “Did you have a steady place you called home? A place where you actually lived?”

Yami shook his head. “We went from hotel to hotel. I do not know any better than to play at tournaments and traveling, national and international. Mahaado and Karim took care of everything. I only had to participate, they arranged for everything else.”

“Why did you go to all those tournaments? To become the world champion?” It started to dawn to him. When Yami reached for his deck, he knew he was right. Without fail, Yami picked out the three God Cards and held them up.

“To get the God Cards,” Yami confirmed. “The ultimate prize. I have always liked playing games, and Duel Monsters gave me the distraction and comfort I needed, when my father passed away.”

“Mou hitori no boku, don’t you think that everything is coming together? You’ve been preparing your entire life to get the God Cards. You traveled all over the world to find them.”

“I…” 

Yuugi put his hand over Yami’s. “Can’t you see? This has all been preparation. I don’t know for what exactly, but I think a lot will become clear when you’re in front of that ceremonial tablet. Ishizu-san has a very good reason to suggest the winner should go there. She’s a seer, remember? Something’s about to happen when you show those God Cards, and she’s steering you into the right direction.”

“I do not really trust her,” Yami mumbled.

“Then trust me,” Yuugi said. The other went silent for a bit, then nodded.

“Yes, I will trust you.”

Yuugi was relieved. “If you really want to work at the Game Store, mou hitori no boku, I’ll teach you how, but we’ll take it step by step. Despite what you think, you haven’t fully recovered and your body wouldn’t be up to fulltime work.”

“I understand, aibou,” he said. “Jounouchi was right.”

“He didn’t mean to put you down,” Yuugi said. “In a way, he wanted to protect you from overexerting yourself. He’s not as eloquent as you are.”

A small smile. “I am glad to see you have such good friends, aibou.”

“He’s your friend too, you know.” Yuugi reminded him gently, but he was saddened to see the distant look in Yami’s eyes. “I’m your friend too.”

“Of course you are.” Yami’s eyes turned a warmer shade of red, for which Yuugi was glad. At least the other was willing to accept him as a friend. “I will call Kaiba and tell him that I will accept his idea of showing the God Cards at the national museum.”

“Sounds good to me.” Yuugi forced himself to answer cheerfully, but his own words had actually scared him. Ishizu was indeed a seer. She probably didn’t have a good, but an ulterior reason to get the winner of the tournament in front of the ceremonial tablet. She had seen that Yami would be the winner, and now she wanted him to be at a specific place, with the God Cards, to be crowned King of Games. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea after all, but it was too late to turn back now. His hand was still on top of Yami’s, and he hadn’t withdrawn. 

“There is just so much I do not know,” Yami said, heaving a sigh. 

“I’ll help you,” Yuugi offered. “We can teach you, like Jounouchi-kun said.”

“You will leave me, sooner or later,” Yami shot at him. “Just like my father. Just like Mahaado and Karim. You will leave me!”

“No, that’s not true! Mou hitori no boku!”

“You have all left me! I have the Gods at my side, but nobody to stand by me!”

“Yami! Stop it!” Yuugi raised his voice and that seemed to have an effect on the other. “My family and friends took you in without hesitation. We’re all here for you, don’t forget about that.” He squeezed Yami’s hand, careful to not apply too much pressure, his fingers stroking the bandages. They would come off tomorrow; the doctor would take care of it. “I understand that you’re upset. You…”

“… my name,” Yami whispered, so softly that Yuugi had to strain himself to hear it.

“What?”

“I do not even know if ‘Yami’ is my name,” he repeated.

Yuugi was aghast. “Are you serious?”

“My parents were Egyptian, at least my father was. Why would he call his son ‘Yami’? That is how everyone calls me. Karim and Mahaado said “Master” or “Master Yami”, and I have never known any other name. Everything is so blurred. I have barely any memories of my youth.”

“Dark half and light half,” Yuugi said.

“Stop with that Pharaoh nonsense,” Yami retorted, curtly. “That is too far-fetched. I told you that I wanted to travel to Egypt to search for my roots. Well, as soon as my hands are healed, I am leaving.”

“So you are leaving _me_ ,” Yuugi said. It brought a flash of red on Yami’s cheeks. 

“I…”

“I understand, mou hitori no boku. You’re angry and afraid, just like you were in the Shadow Realm. I can’t take all your fears away, but I’ll try. Just remember that I’m here for you and that I want to help you. Get some rest. Tomorrow is early enough to call Kaiba-kun.”

“Tomorrow.” Yami stared at him, and Yuugi met his gaze head-on. His striking eyes with the reddish hue… it was hard to read them, but Yuugi liked to think he could see at least a little trust and faith in them. He didn’t think however, that this was the right moment to try to kiss him, even though they were sitting very close next to each other, and holding hands. Yuugi decided against it. Yami’s emotions were so raw from losing Mahaado and Karim, he was on edge because his life had taken such a different turn and he had so many changes to adjust himself to… telling him that he loved him, would only add extra pressure to the emotional turmoil. Yuugi lowered his head. _Loved_ him? Had he truly fallen head over heels in love with Yami? He already knew the answer, of course. 

In his room, the letter that Ishizu had given him was tucked away in the drawer of his desk. Very gently, the hieroglyphs lit up with a golden glow.

\-------------------------------------------


	5. Iwen : Murasaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tournament, Yami is crowned King of Duelists. Yuugi wrestles with his feelings for him, wondering what part Kaiba Seto might still play in Yami's life. In the midst of this rollercoaster of emotions, Yami’s dark and mysterious past catches up to him and on top of that, there are thieves and robbers out for the God Cards…

Title: Murasaki (part 4 in the Colors of Heaven & Hell series)  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters  
Characters: Mutou Yuugi & Yami no Yuugi/Atemu  
Prompt: # 16, Purple   
Word count: 9.088  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: shounen ai  
Summary: After the tournament, Yami is crowned King of Duelists. Yuugi wrestles with his feelings for him, wondering what part Kaiba Seto might still play in Yami's life. In the midst of this rollercoaster of emotions, Yami’s dark and mysterious past catches up to him and on top of that, there are thieves and robbers out for the God Cards…  
Author’s note: This is the fourth installment in a series of fics following the prompts of the Fanfic100 challenge @ LiveJournal, containing a color (red, orange, yellow, green etc...). The colors will be named in either Japanese or Ancient Egyptian (I’m not a native speaker, but I thought it fit the theme). ‘Iwen’ is Ancient Egyptian for ‘colors’. The entire series will contain fluff, drama, angst, some emo, waff, lots of friendship, strong!independent!Yuugi and dark!asshole!Yami (he’ll get better, sort of). Almost everything about the Duel Monsters game in this fic is made up by yours truly. I’m too old to learn the proper rules of the game, so I invoke my artistic license. Made-up first name for Yuugi’s mother: Sumiko. Please read in the designated sequence, starting with part 0 (Colorless). Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated.

Key : ------------------ = scene change

\--------------------------------

Yuugi was at a loss at what to wear. He couldn’t decide: formal or informal? Casual or business-like? How did one dress to attend a ceremony crowning a King of Duelists? He was so glad his friends and family were coming as well; Kaiba had extended his invitation to them, albeit grudgingly. The ceremony was strictly meant for the top ten finalists of Battle City, selected press and KaibaCorp.’s business relationships. Yuugi was sure Yami had simply said he wouldn’t be at his own ceremony if Yuugi’s friends and family weren’t allowed to be there.

It said a lot about Yami that he regarded them as his friends and family as well as the last couple of days, said to be crowned King of Games had been more distant than ever. His mesmerizing eyes with the reddish hue constantly narrowed, his eyebrows in a permanent frown and his lips drawn into a tight, small line, Yami didn’t make the impression he was very happy. Yuugi tried on another shirt and stared at himself in the mirror. He knew what concerned the other, of course. It wasn’t the part that he was going to be declared the official winner of Battle City and show his three God Cards, but the part that he would show those God Cards in front of an Ancient Egyptian ceremonial tablet, depicting a game between a Pharaoh and a Priest. 

Yuugi felt nervous. Something was wrong, and he had talked Yami into doing this. Who could he blame but himself, if it went wrong? He wondered what Ishizu had seen and wished once again that the woman hadn’t mysteriously disappeared along with her brother Malik, the runner-up of the tournament, who had caused such great damage and mayhem. Which reminded him… Yuugi opened the top drawer of his desk. Before she left, Ishizu had given him a letter, written in hieroglyphs. He couldn’t read it and he didn’t dare to show it to his grandfather Sugoroku, who had visited Egypt in his younger years. Perhaps the elderly man’s knowledge on hieroglyphs was a little rusty, but Yuugi was convinced that the content of the letter was something very private. He hadn’t told his family about the whole ‘light half and dark half of a nameless Pharaoh’s soul’ bit. His friends knew, and that was more than enough. He pocketed the letter and picked out another shirt.

“Yuugi-kun! Your friends are here!” His mother’s voice was loud enough to reach his bedroom in the attic.

“Coming!” Yuugi hollered and quickly finished dressing himself, settling on a pair of black slacks, a grayish shirt and a gray jacket. He thundered down the stairs. “Hey guys!”

“Ready?” Jounouchi smiled and gave him a thumbs up, excited for the ceremony, despite not having participated in the tournament himself. Anzu and Honda flanked him, flashing similar smiles. Yuugi was excited to see them. 

“Where’s Yami?” he asked.

“Haven’t seen him yet,” Jounouchi answered. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah,” Yuugi said. He was a bad liar and he fidgeted with a button on his jacket to hide his embarrassment. Jounouchi was clearly dissatisfied with his answer, but he didn’t create a scene, for which Yuugi was grateful. 

“Yuugi, you’re tearing the button off your jacket,” Anzu gently chastised him. He removed his hand, slightly blushing and looked up expectantly when the door to the guestroom opened. Yami stepped out, dressed for the occasion: he had bought himself a nice suit and he looked absolutely gorgeous in it. 

“Ready to go?” Yuugi asked, beaming at him.

Yami nodded. “Yes. Has Kaiba send his limousine over yet?”

_Kaiba_. Yuugi hated to admit that he was jealous. He couldn’t believe that Kaiba Seto was Yami’s ex-boyfriend, and how they had fallen into each other’s arms. He couldn’t get the image out of his mind. Why had he fallen head over heels in love with for the other duelist, why was his heart yearning and aching for him? They had kissed and they referred to each other with rather… intimate names, but nothing else had happened. Yami hadn’t taken any initiative and Yuugi had taken some distance after witnessing Kaiba and Yami cuddling… no, that wasn’t true and he was ashamed for his bitter, jealous thoughts. Kaiba had been worried; even if they were ex-boyfriends, that didn’t mean that all ties were cut. It was hopeless.

“Neat! I’ve never been driven by a limo before,” Anzu said, interrupting Yuugi’s train of thoughts. Honda was pumped at the idea and discussed with Jounouchi what kind of limo: a Rolls Royce or a Mercedes Benz? Yuugi’s mother, Mutou Sumiko, joined the group with Sugoroku, Yuugi’s grandfather who recently had been discharged from the hospital after his back surgery. He was in a wheelchair as he was in the midst of his recovery, actively taking therapy to get back on his feet again. Jounouchi immediately offered to push the heavy wheelchair and Sumiko thanked him.

“You’re looking great, Yuugi,” Anzu complimented him.

“You too, Anzu,” Yuugi said. He wasn’t lying about that; she looked absolutely stunning in her little black dress. Usually she would dress more colorfully, but for the official ceremony she had chosen for something classy and stylish. Pleased with his compliment, she suddenly extended her hand to him. Yuugi didn’t hesitate to take it and the next second, the limousine announced its arrival. Yuugi accompanied Anzu to the car. She seemed delighted with his gentlemanliness and simply radiated happiness. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that he didn’t love her. He wasn’t really sure if Anzu was crushing on him, he found it difficult to read such signs, but he knew he couldn’t return her affections, one way or the other. The object of his affection… no, his love, was sitting in front of him, riding shotgun. He was wearing his golden earrings; one of his few personal possessions. Yami had never divulged how and why he had acquired them and Yuugi had never asked; some things were still too personal.

When they arrived at the museum, a horde of reporters besieged the limousine. Duel Monsters was a widely popular game, national and international, and Yuugi was quick to overlook the fact that he was a topic of interest for the amassed press as well, due to his first-time participation and ending up in the top ten of a major tournament. The most attention was for Yami, who reacted with great aloofness to the flashing cameras, staring stoically in front of him. Jounouchi and Honda waved at everyone as if they were the winners, grinning and making victory gestures. Anzu looped her arm through Yuugi’s and he didn’t know who was actually supporting who. 

“Let’s go inside,” he said, but his voice was drowned out by the yelling photographers and the public who tried to catch a glimpse of the lucky finalists. A bunch of burly bodyguards guided them to the entrance of the museum, shoving at everyone who came to close, press or no press. 

Yuugi heaved a sigh of relief when they were inside the building. Domino City national museum was a haven of relief compared to the craziness outside. He couldn’t remember how long it had been since he had visited the museum. It was weird to be here after visiting hours; it looked so grand and majestic, but it had an eerie vibe to it, devoid of visitors. The guests were directed to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, all other exhibits were closed off. As they approached the main hall, Yuugi could hear a live orchestra play classical music and waiters walked around, offering champagne and hors d’oeuvres to the guests. The entire group was impressed, safe for Yami; he declined the champagne rather rudely and shooed another waiter away with just a harsh frown on his face. 

Kaiba wasn’t a penny pincher when it came to organizing these kinds of events. Not only had he hired the entire museum, he had also taken care of the tiniest detail. Yuugi had to close his mouth a couple of times, his jaw dropping open from the splendor of the exhibit and how effortlessly the ancient artifacts were made a part of the modern world, showcasing KaibaCorp’s holographic technology, displaying a selected amount of monsters as to stress the link between the game and Ancient Egypt, as the original creator had drawn inspiration from that era. 

Jounouchi and Honda were just glad to see that there was a buffet as well and they stormed towards it, leaving Sugoroku in the capable care of Sumiko. The elderly man snickered and wasn’t perturbed at all by their antics. At the far end of the large room was Kaiba himself, standing next to the Ceremonial Tablets on prominent display. Yuugi had never seen them before, yet a weird sensation in his underbelly took a hold of him after one look at the massive stone panels.

“I wish I could see them up close,” Sugoroku sighed next to him. As an amateur-archeologist with a passion for Ancient Egypt, he was highly interested in taking a look at the tablets.

“I’ll ask if I can get you any closer,” Yuugi said. _This is going to be awkward_ , he thought to himself as the group approached the tall CEO, obviously impatient, judging from the look on his face. 

“There you are,” Kaiba said. “We’re going to start in five minutes. Yami, get up here.”

“Big brother, we have plenty of time,” Mokuba said and waved at everyone. “Hi, Yuugi!”

“Hi Mokuba-kun,” Yuugi greeted him. Yami stepped up on the stage and Kaiba claimed his attention, instructing him how and when to present his God Cards. Yuugi figured now wasn’t the right time to ask Kaiba; maybe later, when the ceremony was over. It was painful to watch the two interact. Kaiba made grand gestures, showing Yami where to stand and hold up the cards, yet it didn’t escape Yuugi how the CEO managed to touch Yami every now and then; very lightly and modestly compared to his other movements, but it was a touch nonetheless. Yami listened only half-heartedly, his head averted from the Ceremonial Tablets but a warm shine had appeared in his eyes since he had joined Kaiba on the stage. 

A couple of reporters came up to Yuugi and he was distracted by their questions; this wasn’t an interview for a tabloid, bet genuine interest and he was in his element, explaining his tactics and discussing his love for the game. In the back of his mind, he made a firm resolution to talk to Yami in private, as soon as the ceremony was over and done with. He couldn’t expect the other to open up if he didn’t so first; Yami wasn’t a mind reader, how was he supposed to know what was going on? They had to talk, about a lot of things, and if Yami still was in love with Kaiba… so be it. Better to know for sure than to live in constant doubt and agony. He thanked the reporters for their intelligent questions and checked his watch. Those five minutes had long gone by now…

“Hey, look who’s here!” Anzu sounded surprised and excited. 

“Bakura-kun?” Yuugi shared her surprise. He had run into Bakura Ryou during Battle City, but they hadn’t dueled each other. Bakura came over to them, holding a small plate with _ebi tempura_. He was joined by Jounouchi, who wasn’t as modest; he had heaped up an almost scandalous amount of food. 

“Yuugi-kun, Anzu-chan,” Bakura said politely.

“I haven’t seen you in quite a while,” Jounouchi said, in between large bites of his _takoyaki_. “Where have you been?” 

Yuugi was a bit shocked by the question. Wasn’t Bakura supposed to be in class with them all year?

“I’m sorry,” Bakura said. “My father has been ill for quite a while, and I had to take care of him.”

Knowing from experience how tough and difficult it could be to take care of someone else, especially a family member, Yuugi offered his sympathies. “I’m sorry to hear that. Is he alright?”

“Yes, he left for another dig at Egypt,” Bakura said. “I’m not sure exactly where, though. Say, this is really a nice place, isn’t it?”

He wondered why Bakura had been invited, then it suddenly dawned to him. “Bakura-kun, you must be here because you’re a finalist too, right?”

“I came in tenth,” he said, smiling sheepishly. “Just high enough to get an invitation!”

Yuugi returned the smile. He was about to congratulate Bakura, when he heard loud voices, coming from Kaiba and Yami. Their discussion was getting quite heated, in a bad way. Kaiba looked like he was chewing on rocks and Yami’s eyes were dark and cold, his face distorted in a disapproving grimace. Yuugi didn’t know what to do. Should he intervene? He was into deep, caring for Yami, loving him as his Other Self, as someone who was the other half of his soul… the soul of a Pharaoh, who sacrificed himself to save the world from eternal darkness… and he was supposed to be the ‘light’ side, and Yami the ‘dark’ side. He wanted to defend him, protect him somehow… and he took a step forward. 

“Nii-sama, we’re going to start,” Mokuba piped up and Kaiba immediately jerked back into his position as rich and powerful CEO, shutting down any personal interaction. The guests gathered together in front of the stage and Mokuba handed his older brother a microphone. Kaiba was extremely experienced in speaking in public and he launched into an introduction of Duel Monsters, giving the attendants a brief oversight of the history and rules of the game. He moved on quickly to the strategy and tactics involved, then to the holographic technology of his own company and finally to the official part, declaring Yami the winner. Not a word was mentioned about Malik Ishtar, conspicuous by his absence. Yami appeared on stage, receiving a large trophy with his name engraved. He had to take the microphone from Kaiba, which he did reluctantly; however, when he started to speak, the entire crowd went silent. He told a little about his love for the game and how he had trained and dueled to come as far as he could, earning him the current title of King of Duelists. He added that he would continue to compete nationally and internationally in tournaments before handing the microphone back to Kaiba. Now it was time for the guests to mingle and enjoy the rest of the evening; journalists interviewed the remaining finalists and snapped more pictures, while the business people amassed around Kaiba to talk about his technology. 

Jounouchi was in line for the buffet again, followed by Honda. Anzu shook her head amusedly. Yuugi followed them, knowing that Yami couldn’t join them for a while as reporters circled around him, asking questions about the tournament and the God Cards. 

“Are you coming back to school soon, Yuugi-kun?” Bakura asked, picking up their conversation.

“My grandfather recently had surgery,” Yuugi explained. To his delight, Sugoroku was in front of the Ceremonial Tablets, studying them up close. Apparently, Yuugi’s mother had taken the opportunity to ask Mokuba, who’d been happy to comply. “After he has regained his strength and works at the Game Shop again, then I’ll go back to school… but I missed so much of the year already. I don’t think I could ever make up for that, and I wouldn’t want to repeat the year and not being in class with you guys.”

“What about tutoring? Extra classes? Summer school? We could help you,” Bakura suggested several options. 

“I’ll have to work at the Game Shop for a while,” Yuugi said, “as my grandfather hasn’t fully recovered yet and I don’t want him to hurry and overexert himself. Don’t worry, I’ll get my diploma, somehow.”

“I’m sure you will,” Anzu said, popping up on his right. She handed him a plate with assorted, delicious food. “Here, eat up!”

He thanked her and they ate while talking amicably. The food was more than delicious, it was exquisite; Yuugi finished his plate and wanted to ask Anzu if she cared for seconds, when she put her plate away and opened her small clutch.

“Oh! Before I forget… the gift shop was still open,” she said and took out a small envelope. “Here. I know you like Ancient Egypt, and you deserve something after all your hard work in the tournament.”

“Anzu, I can’t accept this,” Yuugi said. “I appreciate the thought, but…”

“I want you to have this,” she insisted and pressed the envelope into his hand. It wasn’t heavy, but not too light either. 

“I…” Yuugi searched for words. This was hardly the right moment to tell her that it wasn’t going to work out between them - or was he misinterpreting the situation and was he offending and hurting her by refusing? 

“Finalists, step forward,” Mokuba used the microphone to get their attention, “gather around the stage, please.”

Not-understanding, Yuugi obeyed. He’d talk to Anzu later and he put the envelope in his jacket pocket, on top of Ishizu’s letter. Bakura wore the same confused expression. He wanted to ask what was going on, but it became clear quickly: they had to pose for a group picture. All ten finalists of Battle City together - which stressed the absence of the runner-up Malik Ishtar once more - in front of the Ceremonial Tablets. Yuugi took the opportunity to ask Yami if he had eaten something yet. 

“No, I did not have the chance to,” Yami answered, looking bored and annoyed. He didn’t like to be surrounded by this many people and he was a little agitated. 

“I’ll get you something as soon as we’re done with the picture,” Yuugi said and bumped shoulders with Bakura. “Oh, Yami, this is Bakura-kun, he came in tenth! Bakura-kun, this is Yami.”

Bakura bowed to him, albeit a little stiffly. “It’s a great honor to meet the winner of Battle City in person,” he said. “It was my first time participating, I can only dream of reaching the top three.”

“Placing tenth is a remarkable feat if this was your first tournament,” Yami said, slightly distracted. He was holding the God Cards in his hand.

“Yami, please hold up the God cards,” the photographer requested. “A little higher? Kaiba-sama, a little to the left, if you please?”

The group shifted a little, following the photographer’s instructions. Yuugi put up his biggest smile. He had managed to secure a place next to Yami, with Kaiba on his other side; too good to be true! A shiver went through Yami.

“Are you cold?”

“I am freezing,” Yami said. “I left my jacket in the limousine.”

“Take mine,” Yuugi said and took off the garment.

“Please, stand still,” the photographer said irritably. “God Cards higher, Yami. Yes, thank you! Alright, big smiles everyone!”

Yami grunted as he stretched his arm. “When is this charade over?” he asked and the next second, the God Cards lit up. 

“Huh? What kind of effect is this?” the photographer asked. Kaiba looked at Yami.

“What are you doing?”

“I am just holding up the cards!”

“What…” Kaiba looked over his shoulder. The Ceremonial Tablet was mirroring the light. The three engravings above the Pharaoh and the Priest shone brightly and the intensity of the light quickly increased. “What’s going on?”

In a reflex, everyone brought up their hands to shield their eyes. “Shut down the system!” Kaiba barked. Yuugi held up his arm to block the blinding light. He had the sinking feeling that the light had nothing to do with Kaiba’s holographic technology. This was what Ishizu had seen. _She had to have an ulterior reason_. The light went out abruptly and in the next second, Yami fell to the floor, like a puppet whose strings had been cut. He just sagged, limp, lifeless, and his body made the most sickening ‘thud’ sound when it hit the floor.

“Mou hitori no boku!” Yuugi cried out and immediately knelt next to him. He turned him over and screamed at the look of his open eyes, staring into nothingness. “No!”

“What’s going on?” Mokuba appeared out of nowhere, next to Yuugi. “Should we call an ambulance?”  
Yuugi shook and trembled. This was just like when Yami’s soul had been transported to the Shadow Realm. That haunted look in his eyes, yet devoid and empty of any emotion… 

“Is he still breathing?” Mokuba asked. “Yuugi? What’s going on?”

“Get everyone away from here,” Yuugi said. “Get them away!” He yelled at seeing Mokuba’s bewildered expression. More screaming and yelling from the people around him, but he couldn’t care less. Yuugi gently shook Yami, but he already knew it was to no avail.

“Please tell me you’ve not gone to that awful Shadow Realm again,” he softly said. “Please, no. You don’t deserve it.”

A hand on his shoulder startled him. It was Jounouchi, who had made his way over to him.

“He looks just like before,” he mumbled. “Yuugi, what…” He suddenly reached in front of Yuugi, picking up the three cards Yami had dropped when he fell.

“Leave those stupid cards,” Yuugi all but snarled.

“They’re gone,” Jounouchi said.

“What?”

“The God Cards are gone,” Jounouchi repeated and showed Yuugi the cards. The text was still visible, but the pictures had disappeared. The images of Ra, Obelisk and Osiris were missing, now they were just empty, blacked out spaces. Yuugi couldn’t care less. 

“We have to get him home,” he said. “We have to make him comfortable. Jounouchi, if you…”

“Guys!” It was Anzu, panicked. “What happened to Bakura-kun?”

Yuugi looked to his left and shockingly, Bakura was on the floor as well. Anzu and Honda were closest to him. Honda shook his head.

“He has the same… look as Yami,” he said. Anzu had never witnessed these strange circumstances before and she was obviously frightened and upset. Yuugi locked eyes with Honda.

“Please take Anzu home,” he said. He nodded and took her by the elbow. Anzu wildly withdrew her arm.

“No! I’m staying here!”

“Anzu, please,” Yuugi pleaded her. “I promise you, I’ll explain everything to you later. For now, please, go home with my mother and grandfather. There’s nothing you can do at the moment.”

“But Yuugi…”

“Stay with my family,” Yuugi said. “I’d appreciate it very much if you could stay with them. Please.”

Her resistance subsided and she allowed Honda to guide her towards Sugoroku and Sumiko, who were just as frazzled and upset as her. Mokuba cleared the area with the help of security personnel. The other finalists and the photographer were discreetly whisked away from the stage. Kaiba barked orders and within another five minutes, Yuugi, Jounouchi, Mokuba, Kaiba himself and a few of his men in suits were the only ones left, safe for Yami and Bakura on the floor, barely breathing.

“Kaiba-sama?” one of the men in suits asked, insecure.

“Isono, make sure the press won’t get wind of this,” he said, almost mechanically. 

Jounouchi glared daggers at him. “You still can only think of your image and your company right _now_?” he asked incredulously. 

“No,” Kaiba’s tone of voice dropped to sub-zero temperatures, “to protect Yami. You don’t seem to be _too_ shocked. You’re going to tell me all about this, and don’t you dare even think of lying to me!”

Yuugi clenched his fists into Yami’s shirt. “Kaiba-kun, I’ll do anything you want,” he said, steeling himself as he looked up at the tall CEO. “But don’t take the other half of my soul away from me.”

\---------------------------------------------

“Pharaoh. Pharaoh!”

Someone nudged him, rather harshly. Yami grunted in response.

“Pharaoh. You can’t fall asleep on your throne. Wake up!” The voice, slightly gravelly, carried a mix of panic and irritation, and Yami opened his eyes. Someone was standing next to him, the bottom half of his face covered with a veil, and he was wearing a weird hat and strange robes. Confused, Yami blinked at him. “Wh-what?”

“Great Pharaoh, they’re awaiting your judgment.” The man jerked his head into a different direction. Yami couldn’t hide his confusion. This wasn’t the National Museum. Where was Yuugi? The silence weighed like a ton of bricks on his shoulders. Something was expected from him, but he didn’t know what. His eyes darted back and forth; six people stood in front of him, three to every side, staring at each other, standing still like statues. All dressed in various robes and wearing different headpieces - but one man stood out. Yami recognized him immediately and a huge wave of relief surged through him. 

“Karim!” 

“Yes, Great Pharaoh?” The man turned his head towards him, lowering his eyes as he spoke. 

“Karim, I am so glad to see you! They told me you were dead! What is going on?” Yami rose from his seat and with loud gasps, everyone around him hurried to throw themselves on their knees, including Karim. Disorientated, Yami took a few steps forward. Where was he? What was this, some kind of dream? The last thing he remembered was holding up the God Cards in front… of the… Ceremonial Tablets… Raising his hands, Yami noticed the tan color of his skin, and the rings on his fingers. The massive weight on his head was unfamiliar and he raised his hand higher, touching a golden crown, nestled in his hair. “What is going on?”

The man closest to him raised his head. “Great Pharaoh, you must be exhausted.”   
Yami knew that voice. He turned sharply on his heels and stared the man directly in his face, not knowing whether to feel relieved again or disturbed. 

“Kaiba! What are you doing here?”

The man looked appalled, but he regained his senses quickly. “Great Pharaoh, you are beyond exhaustion. We will escort you to your quarters and postpone the judgment. Mahaado!”

For all the shocks and surprises he already had gone through, nothing could prepare Yami for the person who stepped towards him. Yami hadn’t recognized him as his headpiece covered his hair and obscured large parts of his face, but he was definitely the same as his bodyguard, Mahaado. It was too much. Yami’s body gave out on him. Before he could topple over, the Kaiba-lookalike was within two steps at his side and caught him. Yami grabbed his robes and clung to him. The shock from seeing his bodyguards again and the strange nature of his situation was too much to bear and he sank into unconsciousness. The last thing he heard was a loud commotion, people yelling “Pharaoh!”, an uproar of voices, and then he knew no more.

\--------------------------------------

He woke to the sound of soft murmuring. Whoever was speaking, he or she was far away. Yami turned his head from left to right. He was in a bed; someone had undressed him. _Yuugi_. He needed Yuugi. Where was he? The cool sheets shifted over his body as he moved. Yami threw his legs over the edge of the bed, feeling extremely vulnerable. A small pile of neatly folded clothes was on a wooden chair and he quickly dressed himself, as well as putting on the golden jewelry. He felt cold to his core and he grabbed a purple cape, draping it loosely around his shoulders. After he was done, Yami sneaked into the direction the voices were coming from. They were just around the corner of this huge bedroom. A woman was speaking, her voice melodious and serene, and yet strangely familiar.

“I didn’t foresee this,” he could hear her say. “The tension as of late is hard on him.”

“His father’s passing took a greater toll on him than we thought.” Kaiba’s voice.

“It took a great toll on all of us,” a third, male voice that he had never heard before. “The Kingdom is in great disarray. We have to act accordingly. Set, you must assume the throne in the Pharaoh’s place, if he’s not well enough.”

“Akunadin!” Yami recognized this voice; it was the man who had stood beside him when he woke up on the throne. “Hold your tongue! How dare you even insinuate that our Pharaoh isn’t up to the task?”

“We need a strong leader,” the previous voice, Akunadin’s, rang out. “War’s on our doorstep, the entire nation’s going to be besieged, and thieves are running all over the Palace! A fainting Pharaoh is not fit to rule!”

“Your opinion is duly noted. But you’re not the Pharaoh, and you’re not deciding this. He’s young and healthy, he’ll bounce back right away.”

“I…” Akunadin suddenly halted and looked to his right. He made a shallow bow. “Great Pharaoh, it’s great to see you up again.”

Everyone’s head snapped into his direction. Yami hadn’t bothered to hide himself from the speakers. He eyed the elderly man, Akunadin, with great distrust before schooling his face into a neutral expression. 

“There is work to do,” he said and his voice carried the anger he felt. To hear Akunadin speak of him so dismissively… he had no idea what was going on, but he wasn’t going to be shoved aside like this. “You are all dismissed,” he said coldly, “except for you.” He pointed rather rudely at the woman bearing Ishizu’s face. “I want to talk to Mahaado and Karim, send them over to me!”

“Yes, Great Pharaoh,” The Kaiba-clone, referred to as Set, bowed to him and ushered everyone out of the room, leaving Yami with the Ishizu-look-alike. 

“What do you wish for me to do, Great Pharaoh?” she asked.

Yami hesitated. This all felt so real. It was too coherent to be a dream, or a nightmare. He had to find out what was going on and he had to find Yuugi. He had to find out where he was. _Great Pharaoh. I believe that you are the dark half of …_ no! This couldn’t be Ancient Egypt. It just couldn’t be!

“Ishizu, was I out for long?” he demanded louder and harsher than he intended.

“A couple of hours,” she answered. “You needed the rest, Great Pharaoh. You’ve been working very hard and everyone knows it. Forgive Akunadin for his audacity. He’s usually not this aggressive.”

Yami made a noncommittal noise. He had to think fast. She was obviously not the Ishizu he had met in his own world, though she responded to the same name. Ancient Egypt didn’t exist. It was impossible. How could he have ended up in here, and how could he get out? 

“How is your brother doing?” he asked. 

She tilted her head elegantly. “Great Pharaoh? Are you alright? You know I don’t have a brother.”

He was at a loss. What in the world was going on? Was this a game, and if so, what were the rules? He opened his mouth to speak, when a knock on the door announced the arrival of Mahaado and Karim. Ishizu bid him goodbye and left, but not after giving him another quizzical look. Yami’s heart filled with joy when he saw his bodyguards. 

“Mahaado, Karim, I am so glad to see you!” he said, unable to keep the relief out of his voice.

“Are you alright, Great Pharaoh?” Mahaado asked. “You scared us.”

“I feel fine,” Yami lied through his teeth. He wanted to cry out _don’t you see it’s me, Yami!_ but he decided against it. “Tell me what is going on, please!”

“There’s a thief running about,” Karim said, frowning at the thought. “You’re in danger, Great Pharaoh. He’ll try to kill you.”

“Really?” It was out of Yami’s mouth before he realized it.

Mahaado shifted from one foot to the other, a little uneasy. “Great Pharaoh, are you really alright? How could you possibly forget how this man stormed into the Palace, and you called for Obelisk to defeat him?”

“I called for… Obelisk?” Yami was flabbergasted. The worried looks on Mahaado’s and Karim’s faces unsettled him. They were deeming him weak, unhinged… he had to do something about it! Why couldn’t he remember a thing? Obelisk… was a God Card. He had won Obelisk from Kaiba in the Battle City tournament… in a world that was far, far away from here. 

“Only the Gods are strong enough to protect you,” Karim said solemnly. “We’ll do our best, Great Pharaoh, but there are forces at work that not even we can comprehend.”

“I am very grateful to have you around.” Yami had been raised by Karim and Mahaado after his father's early passing, but this… was very different. They were not the Karim and Mahaado who acted as his guardians, in every way possible. Here, whatever ‘here’ was, they were Priests - and the distance between Pharaoh and Priest was a great one. 

“The thief calls himself Bakura,” Karim continued. “He boasts to be the ‘King of Thieves’. I’m afraid he’s going to create much more trouble for us all, judging from that monster of his, Diabound.”

“Bakura?” Strangely enough, that name vaguely rang a bell. It was overwhelming. He had so many things to learn, so many things to figure out. How was he supposed to deal with this situation? He only knew one way. He’d been transported to this world. This was some kind of ‘new’ world. Every world had rules, like a game. Games had rules. He was the King, and his Priests were his pawns. He already knew his enemies: this King of Thieves, and Priest Akunadin, who had loudly made it known that he thought he, Yami, was weak. He took a deep breath. He had dueled a thousand times, he had faced tremendous adversaries and he had been to something called the Shadow Realm, which he had survived. At the thought of the Shadow Realm, he thought of Malik again and automatically he brought up his hands, to look at the scars the other had caused. The doctor had removed his bandages a couple of days ago and had told him that he’d been very lucky. The scars could’ve been a whole lot deeper, and a whole lot uglier. Yami suppressed a gasp. His skin was flawless. That wasn’t right. Malik had cut his hands. He had seen the cuts himself, there should be light scarring. His skin couldn’t be flawless.

“Great Pharaoh? Something wrong with your hands?” Mahaado was quick to close the distance and he took Yami’s hands in his. A jolt went through him. Yuugi would take his hands in his exactly like this. Yami didn’t know what to say and mumbled something unintelligible. “I do not see any damage,” Mahaado said, after close inspection. “You have been working very hard as of late, and had little to no rest… you should take it easy for the afternoon.”

“Take me to the library,” Yami said. He needed information, urgently. This wasn’t his body, this wasn’t his world. This was a game, and he had to familiarize himself with the rules as fast as possible. Where to find more information than at a library? Mahaado bowed to him.

“But of course, Great Pharaoh. This way.” 

Karim walked along, talking about general things, and Yami made sure to pay attention to his every word, filing away the information for later use. The man, who had spoken first to him, was his vizier, Shimon Muran. The names of the Priests were: Set, Shaadah, Mahaado, Karim, Akunadin and Ishizu. This was the Royal Palace, and the Great Pharaoh had infinite resources at his disposal: guards, soldiers, servants… At the top of a flight of stairs, Karim bid his goodbyes to them. Mahaado and Yami continued their way down. Yami was sorely tempted to ask Mahaado if he knew who he truly was. The one responsible for creating this game world had to know personal information about Yami. Why else would he use his bodyguards as pawns? He wasn’t sure if he was doing the right thing, but treating this like a game was his only method of survival at the moment. 

“Great Pharaoh, we…” Mahaado suddenly halted.

“What is…” 

“Shh.” Mahaado stared intently at a large vase. Yami arched an eyebrow. This vase wasn’t any different from the others he’d seen so far. He hadn’t thought it or the vase shook and rattled, and a girl jumped out, crowing in delight. She immediately attached herself to Yami, wrapping her arms and legs around him. He stumbled backwards and almost fell, surprised by the sudden ‘attack’. Irritated, Mahaado plucked the girl off of him.

“Mana! What did I tell you? Such behavior is inappropriate in front of the Pharaoh!”

“Master! I just wanted to greet him the old-fashioned way!” She grinned from ear to ear, but when she saw the confused look on Yami’s face, her smile faltered and disappeared, looking like a puppy who just got kicked. 

“I do not mind at all,” he hurried to say.

“Prince, are you all right?”

“Pharaoh, Mana, he is the Pharaoh now,” Mahaado corrected her with a sigh. “Tell me, what you were doing in that vase? You are supposed to study your spell book, remember?”

“I just wanted to greet him,” the girl said, downtrodden. 

“I really do not mind, Mana,” Yami repeated, speaking her name. She immediately lit up as he addressed her. 

“Can we do something fun, Prince… eh, Pharaoh? You’ve done nothing but talking to people…”

“The Pharaoh is responsible for us all and his burdens are heavy,” Mahaado cut her off. “There is no time to play, Mana.”

She looked disappointed. “I understand, Prince... eh, Pharaoh.”

“We were on our way to the library,” Yami said. “Would you like to join us?”

“Sure!” She took him by the elbow and skipped along. Yami had no idea who she was, which saddened him. She obviously knew him and had a fondness for him…and he had no idea how to return that kind of affection. It reminded him of Yuugi again. Yuugi… where was he? Where was his _aibou_? 

“Are you looking for something in particular, Great Pharaoh?” Mahaado asked as they entered the library. Yami was seriously impressed; the walls of the room were covered from floor to ceiling with wooden shelves, storing massive amounts of scrolls. He could see more rooms stretching out behind this one, and it dizzied him.

“I want to know who else but Bakura has entered the Palace without my permission.”

“Very well, Great Pharaoh. I will take a look at the records with the unauthorized entrances.” Mahaado walked off, obviously knowing his way around. Mana leaned into Yami.

“He’s so stern, isn’t he? Ever since you became Pharaoh, he’s been so worried about you, but he won’t let it show.”

“Worried about me?” Yami asked.

“Yes,” the girl said. “We had so much fun together, studying and living together, and now it’s all changed. Being a Pharaoh is big and scary.”

Yami hesitated. “Mana…”

“Yes, Prince?”

“What am I called?”

“What do you mean?”

“What is my name? How do you call me?”

“Silly Prince! You’re the Prince, of course! Eh, Pharaoh, Pharaoh!”

“My first name, Mana,” Yami insisted.

She shook her head wildly. “I just can’t call you by your first name!”

“You may call me by my first name,” Yami pushed on.

Mahaado returned at that moment, his arms loaded with scrolls and saving Mana from answering. The Priest took a seat at one of the large tables and carefully rolled out the delicate scrolls. Yami sat down as well, adjusting the long, flowing purple cape around him. The fabric was soft and comfortable and soothed his nerves somehow. He concentrated on the scrolls. He could read the hieroglyphs and he spoke the current language well, as everyone understood him. That was at least some kind of consolation. Yami was sure of one thing, though: he could trust Mahaado and Mana with his life. He had found his enemies, but also his allies. He would figure out his name later, for now he was simply ‘Pharaoh’. 

“Here, another breaking and entering.” Mahaado showed Yami the scroll. “Just after your father passed away.”

What cruel game was this, that even in this world he wouldn’t get to be with his father? Even if it was a game setting, Yami would’ve killed for a moment with his father. Just to see him, to talk to him… but maybe it was for the best. He couldn’t afford any distraction right now. He had so many questions and so much to do, and he missed Yuugi. He _needed_ Yuugi. Without him, he was lost and he could never be the Pharaoh the others expected him to be.

\--------------------------------------------

“Other half of your soul..? What kind of nonsense it _that_?” Kaiba snorted. “Mokuba! Where’s the goddamn ambulance?”

“We don’t need an ambulance,” Yuugi said, voice soft. “Call it off. This can’t be taken care of in a hospital.”

“What are you talking about? What do you know about it?”

“We know because we’ve witnessed it before,” Jounouchi said. He balled his fists; not to shake them at Kaiba, but in pure powerlessness. “Just listen to us!”

“His soul has been transported to a place where we can’t reach him,” Yuugi elaborated, his voice still soft. Kaiba had to come close to him to hear his words. “I’m not sure if he’s gone to the Shadow Realm, but there are strange forces at work here… forces we can’t understand.”

“Shadow Realm? What kind of strange forces?” The CEO’s voice clouded with more frustration with every question. “What do you mean, you’ve ‘witnessed it before’?”

“I know you care a lot about him, Kaiba-kun,” Yuugi said, his arms around Yami. He had pulled him up so he was resting half in his lap, not on the cold, hard floor. “I know what he means to you. But I care for him too, more than you’ll ever know.”

“How could _you_ ,” Kaiba hissed. “You know nothing about him!”

“He’s the other half of my soul!” Yuugi cried out. Slightly embarrassed by his outburst, he continued: “Yami needs comfort and care. He’s battling in a place where we can’t reach him. He’s fighting, and we can’t even show him our support!”

“Battling? Fighting? Who’s he fighting?”

“I don’t know.” Yuugi looked down at Yami, the empty, lifeless look in his eyes greatly disturbing him. With the gentlest of touches, he moved his fingers to close his eyes. Yuugi cradled him to his chest, if only to hear his faint breathing. That was all that reminded him of Yami’s life: his even, yet weak breathing. He wanted to cry. He wasn’t going to bring back Yami by crying. A large shadow fell over him. It was Kaiba, towering over him menacingly. The CEO crouched down and put his hand on Yami’s forehead as if checking his temperature.

“You might care for him,” he said, growling like an injured animal, “and you might think he’s the other half of your soul, but he has been _mine_ for a long time.”

“This isn’t a pissing contest as to who Yami belongs to,” Yuugi said, brusquer than he intended, not liking to hear the rumors confirmed. “He needs our help, not our bickering.”

Kaiba had to chew on that. When he looked at Yuugi again, Yuugi saw his vulnerability under the layers of raw strength and unsurpassable willpower. He truly cared, and his voice was a lot mellower as he said: “Tell me what to do.”

“Yami needs to be somewhere comfortable,” Yuugi repeated. He didn’t think it was a good idea to bring Yami in this state to the Game Shop. 

“I have plenty of rooms available at my mansion. I can arrange for a medical team and all or any medical equipment you need, so he’ll be taken care of 24/7.”

“Yes, that’s good.” Yuugi didn’t correct Kaiba’s misinterpretation, still believing this was a medical issue that could be solved with doctors or pills. He didn’t bat Kaiba’s hand, still resting on Yami’s forehead, away either. It was such a tender gesture and Yuugi hoped that somehow, Yami could feel the love and care surrounding him. 

“What about Bakura?” Jounouchi asked suddenly. 

“Kaiba-kun, please extend to him the same courtesy as you do to Yami,” Yuugi said. “I don’t know why or how this happened to him as well. Perhaps he’s fighting the same fight, and he might be with Yami, wherever they are.”

“Alright.” Kaiba was curt, but not irrational. He straightened himself, his fingers lingering on Yami’s face until the last moment. He turned towards the two men in suits and started to bark commands as usual. While they scrambled to execute them, Kaiba folded his arms in front of his chest, apparently lost in thoughts. Yuugi stroke Yami’s hair, his hands raking through the multicolored strands in an attempt to soothe both Yami and himself. Jounouchi hunched over him. 

“Is there something I can do?” he asked.

“Will you please stay?” Yuugi asked in return. “I understand if you want to go home, Jounouchi-kun…”

“Hey man, ‘home’ is where my drunken father’s waiting for me. I’d rather stay with you and try to help out.”

Yuugi was grateful for his friend’s support. “I need to talk to Ishizu-san,” he said. “She has foreseen this. The way she-”

“Ishizu? Malik Ishtar’s sister?” Kaiba had overheard them. Before Yuugi could answer, one of Kaiba’s men, the one called Isono, materialized next to the CEO and said: “The car is waiting, Seto-sama.”

“We’ll talk later.” Kaiba reached for Yami, together with Isono, but Jounouchi was faster. He scooped Yami up from Yuugi’s arms and said curtly: “Show me where the car is.”

“This way,” Isono said. Honda followed with Bakura, and Mokuba brought up the rear. On their way to the car, another limousine, there was no one in sight. Isono had gotten rid of curious eyes effectively. The drive to Kaiba’s mansion didn’t take long and after they had arrived, Isono showed Jounouchi to a large bedroom. It was as large as the entire Game Shop’s surface and decked out in a luxury atmosphere and decoration that would make anyone gasp - but Yuugi didn’t have any eyes for it. Isono left with Honda to show him where to put Bakura, leaving Kaiba, Yuugi and Jounouchi behind in the current room. 

“Where do you want him? In the bed, right?” Jounouchi asked.

“Yes, please, lie him down,” Yuugi said. Jounouchi walked over to the bed. Kaiba followed his every movement with suspicious eyes. “Kaiba-kun, Jounouchi-kun, could you leave us alone? I want to make him as comfortable as possible.”

Kaiba grunted something that Yuugi couldn’t understand, and Jounouchi looked worrisome, but they retreated as per his request, without loud or sneering comments. Strangely calm and composed, Yuugi started to undress Yami. He gently and carefully removed the garments, taking his time and folding each article of clothing before moving on to the next one. A pair of pajamas was laid out on the chair next to the bed, soft and velvety, and he put it on him. His body was so limp, so lifeless, that Yuugi had to check various times if he was still breathing. It made him sick to his stomach. This was so wrong. Yami should be talking, frowning, smiling, anything but this… comatose state. Was he once more in the Shadow Realm? Yuugi could very well remember how Yami had been so afraid back then, not understanding what was going on. What battle was he fighting? Was he, once more, alone and afraid? How could he help him? Yuugi pulled the sheets over Yami and covered him with the comforter, tucking him in snugly. He stared at Yami for so long that he lost track of time, until a knock on the door jerked him out of his thoughts.

“Yuugi?”

It was Jounouchi. Yuugi heaved a sigh of relief, releasing some of the tension he was holding.   
“Yes, Jounouchi-kun?”

“When you’re… eh… done, Kaiba wants to talk to you.”

“I’m done,” Yuugi said. 

“Are you alright?”

“No. I’m not feeling very well.” Yuugi gave his friend a watery smile. “This is so hard.”

“We’re here for you,” Jounouchi reassured him. “Come on, let’s go see Kaiba.”

Yuugi followed Jounouchi, through large hallways and corridors, up a grand staircase and around numerous corners. He had lost total sense of direction within five minutes; this mansion was a maze! Jounouchi halted in front of a double door.

“Ready?”

As his answer, Yuugi pushed past him and opened the doors, stepping into a large room, tastefully decorated. The interior breathed modern comfort and luxury, not over-the-top wealth or splendor. Everyone else was already there: Kaiba and his brother Mokuba, Honda and Isono, who apparently was more than just an assistant, even a personal assistant. Yuugi was fine with his presence, the man had proven his worth and if he worked for Kaiba, he was loyal and trustworthy. 

Yuugi sat down. “You wanted to talk to me?” 

“Explain to me what the hell is going on!” Kaiba immediately demanded. 

“If I knew all the answers, I would tell you right away,” Yuugi said.

“You obviously know more about this. Why didn’t you want him to go to a hospital?”

“Because no doctor can help him, Kaiba-kun. There’s nothing physically wrong with him. His soul has been transported to a place we don’t know.”

Kaiba snorted. “His soul has been transported,” he repeated, mocking Yuugi’s words. 

“Back off, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said.

“Do I have to remind you that you’re in _my_ house?”

“Do I have to remind you that your ex-boyfriend needs all of our help?” Jounouchi bit at him.   
That seemed to calm Kaiba down, if only a little. Yuugi reached for the water pitcher on the coffee table and poured himself a glass. He drank thirstily. Mokuba handed his brother a tablet, but he didn’t look at it. Yuugi reclined into the seat and the words came on their own. He told Kaiba about dropping out of school, his love for Duel Monsters, why he participated in Battle City. He told him about Karim, Mahaado, the dinner in Yami’s suite, where he first met him. His distant behavior. His impersonal attitude. That cruel exterior, crushing every opponent in the game, yet his care for the people around him; his two bodyguards, his father who was with him, in spirit and in mind. Yuugi told about Ishizu, about her visit to the Game Shop and her ominous words. The young and brave Pharaoh, splitting his soul in a dark half and a light half. The Shadow Realm. Malik Ishtar. The cuts on Yami’s hands. Winning the God Cards. Everything, and when he was done, his throat was raw and he had no saliva left. Jounouchi poured him another glass, which he accepted gratefully. Both Mokuba and Kaiba exchanged disbelieving looks.

“I think it’s your turn now, Kaiba,” Jounouchi said. The CEO glared daggers at him.

“I met Ishizu Ishtar two years ago,” he said.

“ _Two years ago_?” Yuugi and Jounouchi parroted simultaneously.

“No one ever questioned my having a God Card in my deck,” Kaiba said. He sounded both irritated and perplexed about it. “The truth is, I didn’t win that card. Ishizu gave it to me.”

Nobody said a word. “She handed me a God Card and just walked away,” Kaiba said. “It was at the same time the Ancient Egyptian-themed exhibit came to the Domino City museum. She acted like some kind of representative, I was there when the exhibit was officially opened. Somehow she managed to corner me and give me the card.”

“What did she say?” Yuugi asked.

“That it was a gift, and that I needed to hold onto it until it was time to return it.”

Jounouchi took the three God Cards out of his pocket. Yami had dropped them and everyone, subconscious or not, shuddered at the sight of the blank images.

“They’re gone,” Mokuba said superfluously. “Big brother, what does that mean?”

“It means that Ishizu has orchestrated all of this. Who knows how long she’s been brooding on   
these plans?” Kaiba’s voice increased in anger and frustration. “Mere weeks ago, she visited me again, right here in my office. She knew I had done my research and that I had learned of the existence of Osiris and Ra.”

“Did Yami never tell you about how he got Osiris?” Yuugi couldn’t help but ask. 

“You know how private he is,” Kaiba said. “I guess he simply didn’t remember. He didn’t remember a lot of things.”

Jounouchi wasn’t convinced. “Surely you remember winning a God Card and having it in your deck?”

“It doesn’t matter at the moment,” Kaiba snarled. He tapped on the tablet in front of him. “I want answers, and only that Ishizu woman is able to give them to me. If you’re asking me to believe all that crap about light halves, Pharaoh’s souls and whatnot, you’re sorely mistaken. I don’t give a damn about it!”

“Kaiba-kun, you don’t have to believe any of it,” Yuugi said. “Yami is living proof of what has happened. Do you…”

“No,” Kaiba grumbled in response. He shoved the tablet towards them. “As soon as I heard you mentioning her name, I have given orders to find the woman. All of her contact information has proven to be false, and her current location is unknown. The Ishtar clan seems to have vanished, but she won’t be able to hide for too long.”

“We have to go to Egypt,” Yuugi said.

“Egypt? Preposterous. KaibaCorp. has the latest, state-of-the-art satellites. Believe me, she _will_ be found, even if she’s hiding in a godforsaken desert.”

“This was all _her_ idea,” Yuugi said. “She orchestrated it from the start. She’s a seer. She has seen something that would happen when Yami presented the God Cards to the Ceremonial Tablet, that’s why she suggested the idea in the first place. If there’s anyone who knows what’s going on, it’s Ishizu.”

“Exactly. Hence why everyone in my service is working around the clock to find her,” Kaiba said, as if talking to a small child. “We don’t need to go to Egypt at all.”

“Yes, we do,” Yuugi said. “I’m not sure we can find her, state-of-the-art technology or not.” He dropped a significant pause. “I’m sure she’ll be _waiting_ for us.”

\-------------------------------------------


	6. Iwen : Khenet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events at the National Museum, Yuugi’s thrown into a desperate search for Yami, taking every step necessary to find him. The only person with answers is Ishizu, but she has disappeared as well… with no other option but to travel to Egypt himself, Yuugi gets help from Kaiba, hiding his own motives in plain sight...

Title: Khenet (part 5 in the Colors of Heaven & Hell series)  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters  
Characters: Mutou Yuugi & Yami no Yuugi/Atemu  
Prompt: # 13, Yellow   
Word count: 9.460  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: shounen ai  
Summary: After the events at the National Museum, Yuugi’s thrown into a desperate search for Yami, taking every step necessary to find him. The only person with answers is Ishizu, but she has disappeared as well… with no other option but to travel to Egypt himself, Yuugi gets help from Kaiba, hiding his own motives in plain sight...  
Author’s note: This is the fifth installment in a series of fics following the prompts of the Fanfic100 challenge @ LiveJournal, containing a color (red, orange, yellow, green etc...). The colors will be named in either Japanese or Ancient Egyptian (I’m not a native speaker, but I thought it fit the theme). ‘Iwen’ is Ancient Egyptian for ‘colors’. The entire series will contain fluff, drama, angst, some emo, waff, lots of friendship, strong!independent!Yuugi and dark!asshole!Yami (he’ll get better, sort of). Almost everything about the Duel Monsters game in this fic is made up by yours truly. I’m too old to learn the proper rules of the game, so I invoke my artistic license. Made-up first name for Yuugi’s mother: Sumiko. Please read in the designated sequence, starting with part 0 (Colorless). Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated.

Key : ------------------ = scene change

\----------------------------------

Jounouchi straightened himself, a determined expression on his face. “If you’re going to Egypt, so are we. We’re coming along with you.”

Yuugi showed him a grateful smile. He could really use the support of his friends. The thought of Yami, helpless and vulnerable in bed, his soul in an unknown place where he couldn’t reach him, was killing him. 

“No. _I_ will go with him.” Jounouchi snapped his head into Kaiba’s direction. Yuugi didn’t comment; he had expected this answer from the tall CEO. “You can stay here to make sure nothing happens to Yami or that friend of yours, Bakura.”

“No way am I going to leave Yuugi with you!” Jounouchi was quick to defend him, but Yuugi raised his hand, tapping his friend on his arm. 

“It’s alright, Jounouchi-kun,” he said. “Kaiba-kun is right. He’s the only one coming with me. I’m sorry.”

“What? What do you mean?” Jounouchi said angrily, though his anger wasn’t directed at Yuugi. 

“I appreciate your support and every deity knows I need it,” Yuugi explained. “But this is something of an entire different level. We’re both tied to Yami, Kaiba-kun and me. I think we are the key to answer this riddle, somehow. Jounouchi-kun, I need you to make sure nothing happens to Yami or Bakura-kun.”

Jounouchi didn’t look happy at all. “Mokuba and the staff can take care of them! I don’t want you to go alone!”

“I know,” Yuugi said. “I’m so sorry, Jounouchi-kun, but I won’t change my mind. I can only do this… I can only survive this if I know someone is taking care of Yami. Only you can do that. I can’t do what I’m about to do if Yami isn’t safe with you.”

“Then… what _are_ you going to do?” Jounouchi’s voice trembled. “You’re scaring me.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to sound this ominous.” Yuugi looked at Kaiba who stared back as distant as ever, with an impatient glare in his eyes. Now that he knew which step to take next, he was itching to follow up on it and get it done. Yuugi didn’t want to reflect on how much Kaiba might still be feeling for Yami. It was obvious that the CEO wouldn’t go to any length for someone else. Yami needed their help and every minute, every second they were dawdling here, was literally a waste of time. 

“I’ll have the arrangements taken care of,” Kaiba said curtly. “We’ll leave in a few hours. Better say goodbye to your friends, Yuugi.”

“How…” Jounouchi was dumbfounded. “Yuugi, you just can’t go with him!”

“I have to,” Yuugi said and rose from his chair. “Let’s go back to the Game Shop, Jounouchi-kun. We have a lot to talk about.”

\----------------------------------------

“You can’t be serious,” Anzu said. She had listened to Yuugi’s explanation, alongside with Honda, and watched him pack a modest bag with clothes, toiletries and his passport. “We’ll go with you!”

Yuugi zipped up the bag. “I’m very sorry, Anzu. I’ll apologize to you again and again, but this is dangerous, and I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“And it’s okay if something happens to _you_?” Anzu’s voice was riddled with frustration. 

Honda took her by the elbow. “Anzu, he’s leaving his most precious possession behind,” he said, voice low. “He leaves us to take care of what matters to him most. Can’t you see, Anzu? He doesn’t want to get us involved; not because we mean nothing to him, but to protect us from the same danger that happened to Yami.”

Anzu mulled over his words. “I understand,” she said. “I’m sorry, Yuugi. I didn’t want to react so selfishly.”

Yuugi glanced over her head at Honda and Jounouchi. Surprisingly, it was Honda who got the hint and said: “Jounouchi, let’s get something to eat. All this babble is making me hungry!”

“Huh? Why are you even thinking of food in this situation..?”

“Why are you _not_ thinking of food? When are you not thinking of food? I swear, if I had a couple of yen every time…” Honda’s voice trailed off as he dragged Jounouchi out of the room.   
Yuugi made a mental note to thank him later. To his right, Anzu sat unmoving on his bed, refusing to make eye-contact. She had probably felt this coming, somehow. Gently, he sat beside her on the bed and took her hand in his. Beautiful, she was so beautiful and elegant. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted to make her happy… but he knew he wasn’t the right person for her, not in that way.

“I’m sorry,” he said, his voice soft yet confident. “It really wasn’t my intention to scare or hurt you, Anzu. You have always been a wonderful friend, and without your support…. without your support, I’m not sure I’d be the Yuugi I am today.”

“That’s just silly,” she said, a light quiver in her voice. “You underestimate your own strength, Yuugi. You would’ve found your way.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted to find it without you,” he said. “You helped me, you were there for me. You’re always there for me. I… Anzu, I need to tell you something very important.”

“Your most precious possession,” she said and tears welled up in the corners of her eyes. “I have really made a fool out of myself, haven’t I?”

“Oh no, no Anzu, don’t ever think that!” He reached for her hair, tucking a few wayward strands behind her ear. She allowed him, but didn’t lean into his touch. “I’m the fool here. I should’ve told you sooner. I… I shouldn’t have given you any false hope that we could’ve ended up together, as a couple.”

“‘Mou hitori no boku’,” she said. “Why did you call him that?”

Of course she had overheard him when Yami fell to the floor at the national museum, Yuugi had screamed so loud in panic and horror. He answered honestly. “I’m not sure how to explain,” he said. “Do you remember the first time I met him?”

She nodded. “I remember. You had dinner with him.”

“Yes. I thought he was a jerk. Arrogant, distant, obnoxious. But like my grandfather said, I could see the pain and hurt behind his behavior. The anger of being abandoned as a kid. Parents gone, no one to take care of him but two bodyguards. Bodyguards! The anger of having to face the world alone and fighting against everything. No, he’s not the warmest or kindest person around, and I’m not exactly sure how deep his feelings run for me…” _Or if I stand any chance at all_ , Yuugi thought. “… but that doesn’t diminish the fact that I haven’t been upfront with you, and for that I offer you my apologies. I shouldn’t have waited to tell you, Anzu. Even if things with Yami don’t work out, I still can’t be your partner. I’m not… wired that way,” he said. Gods, the look on her face. “I wish for you all the love and happiness in the world.”

“It’s your love I want,” Anzu said. Yuugi very carefully used his hand to wipe away her tears.

“You’ll always have my love,” he said. “As a friend, as someone who will stand by you all the way, who will always be there for you… but not in the way of a husband or a lover.”

“Since when did you know?” She brusquely turned away from him, not because she couldn’t stand his touch, but to grab her purse. She opened it and rummaged through it. 

“Not that long, actually.” Yuugi watched her pull out a handkerchief. “Since I met Yami… more so, after his return from the Shadow Realm, then I knew for sure. Before, I really wasn’t thinking about my sexuality or feelings for anyone in particular.”

She dabbed with the handkerchief at her face, keeping her head averted. “I need a moment.”

“Take as long as you need,” Yuugi said. He didn’t know what else to say and he didn’t want to upset her any further. He took his bag with him when he left the room, walking down the stairs quietly as his mother and grandfather had already retired for the night. He went into the kitchen.

“I hope you don’t mind we took some… ah, liberties with the content of your fridge,” Jounouchi said. 

“I’m sure kaa-san won’t mind,” Yuugi said, amused at the number of empty dishes and bowls on the table. “I’ll leave a note for her.”

“You’re not going to wake her up?”

“No. I don’t like keeping secret from her, but she’d get terribly upset if I told her right now. I have to do this, I’m going to do this, and nobody is going to stop me.”

“We noticed,” Jounouchi said with a sour look on his face. 

“Quit giving him such a hard time,” Honda elbowed him again. “Can’t you see the guilt is eating him alive?”

Jounouchi pulled an ugly face. He understood, but that didn’t mean he was happy with the situation. He looked like he wanted to punch someone.

“I shouldn’t keep the driver waiting.” Yuugi slung the bag over his shoulder. The man had been waiting patiently outside in his limo, to take Yuugi back to the Kaiba mansion whenever he was ready.

“Hey, at least let us come along to say goodbye,” Honda said. His voice betrayed his own anxiety.

“Of course.” Yuugi was about to turn around when he heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Anzu, her face pale and her eyes red and puffy. 

“I want to come along too,” she said and it was obvious she wasn’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. Yuugi simply nodded. He would talk to her again as soon as he’d return from Egypt. She deserved more attention and comfort than this, and it made his heart ache that he was so constricted by time. But Yami took precedence right now; who knew where his soul was, and what horrible battle he was fighting… without another word, they went outside. The driver immediately started the limousine’s engine and drove them to Kaiba’s mansion silently and swiftly. 

 

At the mansion, Isono was waiting for them at the front door. “Kaiba-sama wants to leave right now,” he said. “Please, follow me.”

They walked in single file behind him, but this time they weren’t guided upstairs. Instead they went downstairs, and Yuugi had no idea where they were going. He would’ve preferred to see Yami one more time, but the thought of seeing him with his eyes closed and breathing weakly chilled him to his very core. Perhaps it was for the better not to see him, and focus on the battle at hand. By operating a touchpad, Isono opened doors to a bright-lit room, the size of at least three basketball fields. It was a hangar; the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet was positioned exactly in the middle, its engines already warming up. Kaiba was standing in front of it, one and all impatience, his younger brother Mokuba was next to him. Yuugi’s stomach turned around at the prospect of flying; he had never been on a plane before, let alone a jet. He halted. Anzu embraced him lovingly, her voice still slightly unstable when she wished him good luck.

“Thank you, Anzu,” he said. “I know it sounds weird right now, but I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said. “Come back safe and sound, so you can properly introduce your boyfriend to me.”

He smiled at her. “Thank you so much.”

Jounouchi and Honda awkwardly patted his shoulders, both very unhappy to see him leave.

“Don’t worry,” Jounouchi said, “We’ll take care of Yami. He’ll be safe as a baby in our hands.”

“Thank you so much,” Yuugi repeated. “Without your support, I…”

“Are you done exchanging clichés?” Kaiba called out to him, his voice carrying far in the hangar. “We’re leaving!”

Mokuba looked a little worried. “Big brother…”

“You’re staying here,” Kaiba told him unceremoniously. “Whatever’s going on, I’m not going to expose you to it.”

“But..!” Mokuba’s mouth closed again. He balled his fists, visibly upset. This hadn’t been the first time they had argued about this, or so it seemed. He was just as unhappy as Jounouchi and Honda with the entire situation. 

“We’ll stay in touch through the KaibaCorp. network,” Kaiba said. He locked eyes with Yuugi, cold as ever. “We’re leaving _now_.”

Isono showed Yuugi how to board the jet and helped him with the buckles. His luggage was stored, along with Kaiba’s, in a different compartment. The seating arrangement was for two people only and everything else would cramp up the small cockpit. 

“I’ll pilot the jet myself.” Kaiba hopped into the front seat. Smiling more bravely than he actually felt, Yuugi waved at his friends. They waved back until Isono ushered them to a safe distance, away from the jet which engines fully roared to life. Isono operated a small control panel to clear the launch pad. Kaiba was confident in his piloting, pressing buttons and pulling levers. The Blue Eyes White Dragon jet bopped forward, amassing momentum for the launch. Kaiba started the countdown. Yuugi felt like he was going to throw up. Closing his eyes, he forcefully refrained from screaming at the top of his lungs when the jet took off at dazzling speed. He all but drove his nails into the metal armrests of his seat, his knuckles turning white, his chest heaving. It took him a while to calm down and he was grateful for Kaiba not pointing out his exaggerated breathing and his ghostly pale face. No words at all were exchanged during the flight and Yuugi managed to doze off for the hours it took to reach Cairo, Egypt.

\--------------------------------

“Prince? Eh…Pharaoh?”

“Yes, Mana?”

The girl held out a goblet. “You’ve been reading for so long! You should take a break.”

Yami accepted the goblet and drank greedily. It was wine, not water; he wasn’t used to alcohol, but this particular wine was fruity and light and not intoxicating. Mana had told him this was a special blend of figs and pomegranate, one of the Prince’s favorites! She had smiled so brightly at him that he didn’t have the heart to tell her that he didn’t remember, that he had no recollection of ever tasting this wine or telling her that he liked it. Mana talked about him as the Prince (or Pharaoh) as if he was an entirely different person, and it was painful and annoying at the same time. _Light half. Dark half_. It wasn’t true! Ishizu had been talking nonsense. Nobody could split a soul in two! Whoever was behind this game, he or she had access to formidable technology or techniques to make this feel so real, to make all the NPCs interact with fantastic AI. 

One thing was very real, though: he had spent hours reading scrolls, and so far he hadn’t been able to find anything that could count as the rules of the game. Maybe the library wasn’t the right way to gather information. Yami had played RPGs before, but as a Pharaoh, as King of the game, he just couldn’t walk out and gather information at the local tavern. He’d have to do with his Priests as main sources of information. He had to know the rules and restrictions of the game. Who had brought him here? How come Ishizu and Kaiba were here, and were they really ‘here’ or were they just NPCs? Was _he_ a NPC to them? Was he the only player? Mahaado and Karim… his loyal bodyguards, his guardians, and ‘here’ they didn’t even know him and were shocked at any kind of personal interaction. He had to find Yuugi. _Aibou_. 

“Thank you Mana, it was delicious.” He still couldn’t believe how everything tasted and felt so real. Whoever had… pulled or inserted him into this RPG, he or she had crafted this world with the greatest love and attention for intricate details. 

“The Priests will meet soon for their daily counsel,” she said. “Bo-oring! I wish we could go for a swim or a walk in the garden! Ever since you’re Pharaoh, you don’t have time for anything!”

“Mana, did you witness Bakura’s attack?” He surprised her with the question.

She shook her head. “No, I didn’t. Master told me all about it! Bakura had robbed the late Pharaoh’s tomb, and he was able to summon Diabound!”

_Diabound?_ Yami had extensive knowledge of the Duel Monsters game, but he had never encountered a Diabound in his duels. He had heard of Diabound Kernel, a dark monster with the nasty effect of reducing the ATK of the opponent’s monster, as much as its own ATK points. He frowned. Diabound. Bakura. Had he dueled a Bakura before? He racked his brain, but he simply couldn’t remember. Yami knew why: he hadn’t paid attention to any duelist other than Kaiba and Malik, the holders of the two other God Cards. He simply hadn’t deemed other duelists worthy of his recognition. 

“Something the matter?” Mana sat on the corner of the large table, her legs dangling. Her voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

“I am bothered by someone so powerful,” he said.

“But _you_ ’re much more powerful!” Mana exclaimed loudly, then remembered she was in a library and she lowered her voice to a mere whisper. “You summoned a God: Obelisk!”

Yami didn’t remember. He had won Obelisk from Kaiba… and now he had summoned the God in this game? Shouldn’t there be some kind of requirement? A tribute?

“Master was so impressed,” Mana continued, oblivious to his confusion. “He said that he’d always known that you were capable of wielding such power. The legendary Pharaoh, the one who can summon Gods!”

Now he was really confused. Wait a minute… _legendary_ Pharaoh? What had Ishizu told him, back in the real world? He was frustrated with himself. He had barely listened to her, assuming everything she said to be total nonsense. She had tried to freak him out with that sob story about her brother and the growing darkness within him, trying to break his concentration and winning streak in the tournament. He had told her to get out, refusing to believe her. He regretted not listening to her; Yami was now convinced Ishizu had said something that would be of great help to him in this world. He’d have to talk to her counterpart; the Priestess might know more. 

“Mana, is there anyone called Ishtar in the Palace? Malik Ishtar?”

“Not that I know of,” the girl said and tilted her head. “Do you want me to look for him?”

“Please do. He has lavender eyes and light hair,” Yami described him. If Malik was truly here, he would stand out more than enough. Mana was about to say something, but Mahaado showed up and bowed to Yami.

“Great Pharaoh, your presence is requested for the afternoon counsel.”

“Yes, thank you.” Yami got up from his chair, smoothing out his cape. He grew more confident with every passing hour, much to his own relief. He had much to do and even more to learn, but he was going to survive this strange world, filled with enemies and friends. He followed Mahaado to the council room, his stride firm and determined. 

 

“Great Pharaoh.” The six Priests, standing around an impressive large table, greeted him in choir. He didn’t bother returning the greeting individually, so he simply nodded at them. He sat down at the head of the table. Mahaado send him a look that expressed confusion. Why would he do that? Yami sat up straight, his jaw line tightened. He was going defy anything that would be thrown at him in this world. He was going to win this game, no matter what!

“Great Pharaoh, bandits from the desert are ambushing merchants on their routes and obstructing trade in general,” High Priest Set, Kaiba’s look-alike, announced with the same voice and intonation as his modern day counterpart. “We should increase the guards accompanying the trade caravans. Neighboring countries are upset about our goods not reaching their destination. They are threatening to cancel our treaties.”

“More guards, more guards,” Akunadin grumped. “These ‘bandits’, Great Pharaoh, should be brought down by the fist of a God! Worthless creatures, harassing honest merchants and thwarting our good relationships with other kingdoms and countries!”

“How long is this problem going on?” Yami demanded to know. Akunadin glared at Mahaado. “Why are you looking at him?”

“Great Pharaoh, as captain of the guards, it is my responsibility to divide our manpower and lead them in this battle against thieves and robbers,” Mahaado answered. “I can assure you that I do the best I can, but I cannot assure you that my fellow Priest thinks the same.”

“Is this true, Akunadin?” Yami asked.

The elderly man, his long grey hair covered by the garb he was wearing, didn’t back down. “I’m not upset with how Mahaado handles the guards and his duties as a captain,” he said. “I’m upset with the increasing audacity of the thieves, and how the security of the royal tombs could be so easily breached by this Bakura. He makes a mockery out of everything!”

Yami turned his head towards Mahaado, who deeply bowed. “I will do anything in my power to take care of the problem, Great Pharaoh.”

Before Yami could react, Set took the word. “Bakura is not even the biggest problem. Apart from the trading routes, the Hyksos, Assyrians, Persians and Semites are ready to start a war, coveting our national wealth and treasures. I have send out scouts to spot any military movement. So far, I have not received any news.” 

“Four..?” Yami was stupefied. He had to suppress a moment of panic. He hadn’t even been able to learn the rules of this game yet. He was given no time to think! Serious problems were at hand; his instinct had been to focus on Bakura but he couldn’t ignore the rising dilemmas about war and treaties. Set interpreted his expression as disbelief.

“Great Pharaoh, we have an army at our disposal that will fight to the bitter end to defend this land and its population,” he said. “Besides, we have you.” He pointed at the golden bracer on Yami’s wrist. He had assumed it was a bracer, as he was ashamed to admit that he didn’t know what the fairly heavy object was. “With your _dia d’iankh_ , you are able to summon the Gods.”

“It was Obelisk, and only for a brief moment,” Akunadin snorted. This time, the rest of the Priests all looked at him with a disgusted expression.

“Akunadin, it was _Obelisk_ ,” Shaadah said, astounded that his fellow Priest could be so dismissive of the God. “He defeated Bakura!”

“Did he?” Akunadin said. “We were washed over by a bright light and when it dispersed, Bakura was gone, but so was Obelisk. Don’t get me wrong, I was - and am - very impressed that our young Pharaoh was able to summon the God in the first place…”

“What is your point?” Yami asked.

Akunadin cleared his throat. “We need to _make_ a point, Great Pharaoh. A solid point. With all due respect to your father, the late Akunamukanon, he was a good ruler, but all he did was avoiding confrontation and creating more room for loose interpretation of the law.”

“You’re advocating war!” Karim said, aghast. 

“We have the means and the manpower to fend off any war,” Akunadin retorted. “Why wait until the others attack _us_?”

“This isn’t what Akunamukanon would’ve wanted,” Karim protested. “He worked so hard to achieve peace!”

“We’re no longer under the rule of Akunamukanon,” Akunadin said. He made a wide, sweeping gesture with his arm. “His son is on the throne now!”

“Our Pharaoh has never advocated war,” Shaadah stepped in again. “He summoned one of the Gods! What do we have to fear?”

“Maybe we should ask him,” Akunadin said, his voice low. Every head in the room turned towards Yami. The silence was both deafening and… deadly. Yami held his breath. They were judging him, he knew it. He had to avoid at any cost that his Priests would deem him weak. This was a game. He didn’t know the rules, but it was a game. These people weren’t real, they were his pawns. He was in need of power, not people.

“Increase the number of guards,” he said. “I want Bakura apprehended by nightfall. I also want updates on the army: how many men, weaponry, armor… everything. Every rank and station at full alert!”

“Great Pharaoh!” Mahaado and Karim gasped. Yami didn’t spare them a single glance. Akunadin had a very content look on his face. “Then what will your punishment of Mahaado be?”

“Mahaado?”

“He’s the captain of the guards. He should’ve paid more attention to the looming threats instead of spending time on improving his _heka_.”

Another moment of silence. Mahaado inclined his head. “I am ready to accept any and all punishment you wish to bestow upon me, Great Pharaoh.”

“You will report to me in my private quarters,” Yami said. Had his voice always sounded so clipped? “I will allow you to rectify your mistake. The future will tell us if you have adjusted your strategy justly or not.”

Mahaado bowed even deeper. Akunadin looked a bit annoyed for a moment, but recovered so quickly that Yami wasn’t sure if he had seen it right. Thanks to all of his years playing Duel Monsters, Yami had developed quite the poker face. Perhaps Akunadin couldn’t read him as well as he was used to. What kind of Pharaoh had been here just before he, Yami, had arrived? Had he replaced the previous Pharaoh or merged into one? What was he supposed to do? Was the main goal of this game to defeat Bakura? 

“The thief will undoubtedly try again, Great Pharaoh,” Akunadin agreed. “He was talking about ‘sins of the father’, but I’m not sure what he’s referring to. Your father was a good ruler, albeit a bit soft. I was apparently wrong about his son. What I said about you earlier, just after you had fainted…”

“You do not have to apologize,” Yami said. “Just as you do not like weak leaders, I do not like hollow excuses.”

Akunadin’s lips turned into a sly grin. “Such aggression, Great Pharaoh. I’m not used to see that from you.”

Yami refused to take the bait. “These issues deserve a more drastic approach, if thieves and robbers are running around the Palace,” he said. “I am not going to sit down and have Bakura break down walls and run into my throne room again. Send out troops to find and capture the thief!”

“But you summoned a God, Great Pharaoh. We’re perfectly safe with you around!”

“Are the Priests not capable of protecting _me_?” Yami gauged Shaadah’s reaction.

“We were overwhelmed by Bakura’s Diabound,” the bald Priest admitted. “It’s so powerful, it made short work of all the monsters we summoned.”

So the Priests were able to summon monsters as well? Sure enough, they all wore that heavy, golden bracer around their wrist, the _dia d’iankh_. “Double your efforts,” Yami said. “You are all dismissed.”

“Yes, Great Pharaoh.” The Priests rolled up their papyri, bowed and turned around to leave.

“Great Pharaoh, with your permission, I would like to visit the city,” Set spoke up. “I want to scour the streets for _kaa_. If Bakura can dispose over such a strong one, there must be others who can, and I want to find them!”

“Very well,” Yami said. The High Priest didn’t move though, and it wasn’t like him to fumble for words. “Something else you want to ask me?”

“That strange word you used to address me, earlier in the throne room… ‘Kaiba’, you said when you saw me. Is there any particular reason why?”

_You look the exact same as someone I know in another world_. “I was tired,” Yami said curtly. “I did not mean anything with it.”

Set bowed to him and swept out of the large room. Yami still wasn’t alone, though. Guards were all around him. So many people in the same room, and he’d never felt lonelier. He pursed his lips. He had never wallowed in self-pity before, so he wasn’t going to start now. Yami left the room and heard the footsteps of the guards behind him. Strangely enough, it didn’t make him feel protected or safe. If Bakura had already breached the Palace’s security once before, and it had taken a God to defeat him… Yami walked to his private quarters. He praised himself fortunate for being able to memorize the layout so quickly. It gave him more confidence; a Pharaoh doling around the Palace in search for his quarters wouldn’t do his reputation any good. The guards remained standing outside when he entered; not to his surprise, Mahaado was already there. The Priest turned towards him, facial expression neutral and he bowed again.

“I am ready to receive my punishment, Great Pharaoh.”

“Nobody will be punished, Mahaado. Sit down.”

The Priest eyed him a little suspiciously, and Yami couldn’t fault him for it. “I did not want to disappoint Akunadin in his thirst for punishment. You can make up any story you want and complain about how cruel this Pharaoh can be.”

Mahaado didn’t know whether to look relieved or scary. “You act differently, Great Pharaoh. Are you alright?”

“I feel fine,” he lied. “Why should I not be?”

“It is not like you to faint, though I can certainly understand, with all the pressure and tension as of late. It is not like you to act this… violent. With all due respect, Great Pharaoh, but your father would be spinning in his grave if he heard about your latest decisions.”

Yami looked at him with a painful expression. Mahaado was startled, misinterpreted and immediately threw himself at his feet, on his knees. “Great Pharaoh! It was not my intention to criticize you this harshly! I do not doubt you, not for a second! I truly have deserved punishment. If you want to relieve me from my duties, I understand.”

“Sit down, please.” It had never been Yami’s intention to punish Mahaado. He was more worried by Akunadin insisting on punishment in the first place. Why was the man steering towards war? “You are my friend. I would never relieve you from your duties. I need you too much.”

Honest relief washed all over Mahaado. Yami’s head was spinning. He had to stay focused, he had to stay organized. 

“What would the Great Pharaoh suggest?” the Priest asked.

“For now, I want you to follow my orders,” Yami said. “Strengthen our national guard and army. Watch the borders.”

“We could also send out ambassadors to our neighboring countries,” Mahaado suggested. “The fact that they are about the declare war, does not mean we should provoke them first. We can send them a couple of gifts and have our diplomats smooth out and strengthen the relationships again.”

A war was the last thing he would like to have on his hands, but Yami refused to believe that everyone could be appeased with gifts and a friendly visit. However, Mahaado’s idea had merit and Yami didn’t want to antagonize him. 

“Assemble diplomatic teams at your discretion,” he said. Fatigue hit him hard all of the sudden. It had been an intense day with many impressions, and he wanted time to himself to think. Well, he was the Pharaoh in this game, the most important piece, and it was time to use its perks. “I will retire for the rest of the day,” he said promptly. “Have some food and drink brought up to my quarters and make sure nobody will bother me.”

“As you wish, Great Pharaoh.” Mahaado bowed once more and hurried out of the room to execute the new orders. Yami watched him leave, fruitlessly trying to dispel the feelings of sadness. How cruel was this game creator, to insert characters like Mahaado and Karim, people he had known and cared for in person? And how come the creator knew them, and what they meant to him? Yami shook his head. He was hungry. After something to eat, he would go to bed and rest for the night. Tomorrow everything would look better, right? He wandered through his quarters, as large as a standard family home. The sandy, soft yellow and beige colors were very tranquil and calmed his hypersensitive mind. Yes, calmness was most important right now. 

Yami ended up in the bedroom and noticed something grey on a wicker seat. Intrigued, he walked towards it and picked it up. He recognized the garment. _I am freezing_. Yuugi’s jacket, which he handed to him when he saw he was cold. It was just before that group picture, all Battle City finalists together… _Battle City_! Yami smiled. His memories from the real world started to come back! What a relief! Yes, the picture… he pressed the garment against him and inhaled the lingering scent. He told himself he could smell Yuugi, ignoring the question of how the garment could’ve made it into this ancient world. Something crinkled in the folds of the jacket. Yami carefully laid out the garment on the bed and checked the pockets. 

He found an envelope with something in it. Curiously, he opened it and out fell a small, silver necklace; a delicate chain with something attached to it. Yami picked it up. A cartouche. That was weird. There was nothing inscribed on it. He examined it from both sides, but it was blank. He checked the other pocket and retrieved a piece of paper. Just as he was about to read it, a knock on the door announced the arrival of his dinner. Quickly, Yami threw the cartouche around his neck and without thinking, he tucked it under his cape. With the piece of paper in his hand, he walked back to the dining part of the quarters. Two servants brought in a large tray, loaded with dishes and plates. Now that he smelled the food, Yami realized how hungry he was. After setting the table, the servants retreated and he first ate to his heart’s content. He had put the letter on the corner of the table and when he was polishing off his dessert, delicious juicy grapes, he picked it up again and unfolded it. He could read the hieroglyphs perfectly.

_Yami, when you read this, events have been set in motion in an order than cannot be reversed. You will have many enemies to fight, among them another king who will challenge you for your life. Fight off the darkness and the evil, for the sake of your soul and the entire world._

\-------------------------------

As soon as the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet landed, Yuugi clumsily climbed out of the cockpit and threw up. Kaiba didn’t comment; he simply looked around the hangar to take stock of the situation. He didn’t look like he’d been intensely piloting for hours; the frown on his face was deeper than usual, though. He checked his watch.

“Isono has booked rooms for us at the Nile Ritz-Carlton hotel,” he said. “Are you done? I want a shower and a couple of hours rest, before we start our search for that Ishizu woman.”

“I’m fine, thank you,” Yuugi said. His stomach was lodged somewhere between his lungs; he hadn’t traveled at such god-awful high speed ever before. His legs felt wobbly. Yes, a shower sounded like heaven to him.

Footsteps alerted them of someone approaching them. A tall, dark-skinned man, clad in loose-fitting pants and a shirt, all but marched towards them. He was bald, safe for a pony-tail on the back of his head, reaching his mid-back. The left side of his face was covered in tattoos. From up close, they looked like scars, or so Yuugi thought. It looked… painful. He had seen this man before: on a picture during the Battle City tournament, together with Ishizu and a young, blond-haired man. Yuugi hadn’t known which one was Malik Ishtar, the infamous owner of a God Card, Ra. 

“My name is Rishid Ishtar,” he spoke fluently Japanese with a mild accent, his voice quite light and calm for such a tall, ominous man. Kaiba didn’t bother introducing himself.

“You’re going to take us to Ishizu,” he commanded. Rishid met his gaze head on.

“I will take you to our residence,” he said. “Ishizu will appear when the right moment is there.”

“I want to talk to that woman,” Kaiba said. “She…”

“Kaiba-kun, please,” Yuugi interrupted him. “It’s of no use.”

Kaiba swallowed an unpleasant answer. He stared at the stoic Rishid and conceded. “Fine. Take us to your residence, then.”

“Follow me.” Rishid guided them out of the hangar, away from the airport to a Jeep, parked close to another hangar. He offered to take Yuugi’s bag from him, but it was so lightweight that he could carry it himself, so he politely declined. Kaiba hadn’t brought anything, much to Yuugi’s surprise; Kaiba was Kaiba, yet he suspected the other to be so upset about his former boyfriend that he simply forgot to take anything with him. Kaiba rode shotgun without asking and Yuugi didn’t mind. He crawled onto the backseat and put the seatbelt on, happy to be alone with his own thoughts. It wasn’t like Kaiba and Rishid were talking that much either. Rishid didn’t bother to point out the main tourist attractions, when they passed the pyramids of Gizeh and the Sphinx at just a couple of miles away. 

Yuugi was tempted to close his eyes, just for a little while. The heat, the change in climate and culture… he was actually glad that Rishid drove away from the city and into the desert, where it was calmer and cooler. He looked outside the window. Endless sand, endless warm yellow and beige, light brown until the horizon. His eyes absorbed the image, but his heart wasn’t into it. He was thinking of Yami, alone at the Kaiba mansion, surrounded by Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu who couldn’t reach him. It broke his heart to leave him behind, but what else could he do? Transporting Yami in his current condition wasn’t the wisest thing to do.

“We are here.” Rishid halted the car in front of a house. They had entered a very small, modest village; children were still out playing on the streets and halted their activities to curiously look at the pale visitors. Kaiba slammed the door of the car close, his actions brusque and irritated. Rishid went ahead into the house and they both followed him. Inside, it was indeed cool. Yuugi heaved a sigh of relief. “I have prepared rooms for you,” the tall man continued. “Please, go upstairs and choose between the two rooms at the end of the hallway. They both have an adjacent bathroom and are virtually the same. Rest and relax. I will prepare something to eat in the meantime.”

Yuugi thanked him, but Kaiba stalked up the stairs without any acknowledgment. He quickly hobbled after him, but the CEO had already decided on the room on the left, disappeared into it and shut the door close. Yuugi merely shrugged and took the room on the right. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to Kaiba anyway. He had promised Anzu to contact her when they had arrived. He was sure she had meant to talk to him in person, but he wasn’t up for a video chat right now. Instead, he send her a text message about their safe arrival and that he was going to take a shower and a nap. He turned off the sound of his cell phone and dumped his bag on a wooden chair. 

The room wasn’t that big, but it held everything he needed, with the bed as the most important piece of furniture. The bathroom was small and the tiled shower stall cramped. Yuugi didn’t care; he undressed himself, jumped into the stall and allowed lukewarm water to wash all over him. The nausea had dissipated and the thought of something to eat didn’t sicken him, but started to appeal to him again. A stack of towels was on the edge of the sink and a light, cotton bathrobe hung from a large hook on the wall. He picked the bathrobe and put it on. Yuugi wondered how long it was going to take before the food was ready. He hoped that Rishid would wake him up and rolled onto his bed. He was asleep the next second.

A gentle tug on his shoulder awoke him. Yuugi blinked and opened his eyes.

“What..?” he asked, disorientated.

“My apologies,” Rishid said. “I think it is for the best if you ate something before returning to sleep. You need your strength.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Yuugi said. “I’ll get dressed. What about Kaiba?”

“I have already awoken him.” Rishid showed a very small smile. “I think he was waiting for me. High-strung and anxious.”

Yuugi nodded. Rishid left the room and Yuugi didn’t waste any time dressing in comfy cotton, light-colored clothes and hurried downstairs. He didn’t need to search for the kitchen, he just had to follow his nose. He entered the large kitchen where Kaiba had already taken a seat at the long table, his arms crossed in front of his chest, looking sour and impatient. 

“Did you manage to sleep a little, Kaiba-kun?” he asked.

“No,” he said gruffly and didn’t offer any elaboration. Rishid put two bowls in front of them.

“ _Molokheyya_ ,” he said. “It is a vegetable soup.” He served it with flatbread. “Please eat, then go back upstairs for more rest.”

“You can’t send me to bed like a two-year old,” Kaiba said.

“It is for your own good.” Rishid didn’t sound commanding, but his voice didn’t allow any room for protest. “You will thank me later for sending you to your bed, Kaiba.”

That shut him up. Grumbling, he picked up his spoon. Yuugi had never tasted soup like this before. It was rich and flavorful, the use of spices and herbs so much different than he was used to. One plate was more than enough and combined with two pieces of the hearty bread, Yuugi was completely full. Rishid busied himself in the kitchen while they ate; not a word was spoken. It was actually a shame, as Yuugi had many questions about the country and its culture, but he instinctively knew this wasn’t the right moment to ask. Kaiba ate his soup and was almost surprised at emptying his bowl as well.

“Do you want more?” Rishid offered. Both declined politely. “Then I suggest you get some rest.”  
Yuugi felt much better after having had something to eat. Kaiba looked about to keel over, so he said: “Kaiba-kun, we can’t start our search if you’re at the end of your rope.”

He finally admitted that he was tired. “We can take a bit of rest, yes. For what happened to Yami…” He glared at Yuugi and he wondered if he was blaming him. He probably was, judging from the cold, harsh look in his eyes. Yuugi got up and refused to answer his glare. He was dealing with plenty of guilt already, he didn’t need Kaiba to add to it. He went back to his room, uncaring if Kaiba followed or not.

\--------------------------------------

He woke up. It wasn’t a sound or anything else that ended his sleep, he was simply done resting. Yuugi got out of bed and fumbled around for his cell phone, checking the time. It was early in the morning, which meant that he had a full night of uninterrupted sleep. He had a couple of missed messages due to the time zone differences and he typed a message back to Anzu. He knew she’d relay everything to Jounouchi and Honda. He also had a text from Mokuba, asking him to keep an eye on his brother. Yuugi texted him back that of course he would, and that Kaiba had eaten and had slept well. He freshened himself up, got dressed and left his room. It was quiet.

No, it was _silent_. Silent as a grave. The house was cool at this morning hour, but he could see the golden sunlight already peeping through the curtains. The minimal interior decoration didn’t make it feel like a real home, or so Yuugi thought. It had no soul, no warmth to it. He decided to go to the kitchen. No one was there. Perhaps Rishid was still asleep. He had expected Kaiba to be up and running, demanding and giving out orders. The silence and the impersonal interior made for an eerie atmosphere. Yuugi didn’t dare to make himself tea. It could wait. He left the kitchen and went further down the hallway, just to see if he could find Rishid… wait, he heard something. Was that running water? No, but it was the sound of water, definitely. 

Yuugi honed in on the sound and silently made his way over, locating the source. A door at the end of the hallway was open, and light spilled softly into the hallway. Flickering light… candles. Yuugi didn’t know what was going on, but his curiosity got the better of him. He went forward and peeked around the door. It was another bedroom, sparsely furnished. Rishid sat next to a bed, talking softly to the person lying in it. He held a bowl in which he dipped a piece of fabric, a cloth, and he used it to dab at the bed-ridden person’s face. The scented candles were placed around the bed in abundance. With the utmost gentle care, Rishid cleaned the person’s face and his voice was soft yet soothing. Yuugi couldn’t see who was in the bed. Was it Ishizu, perhaps? Rishid suddenly put the bowl to the side. 

“You can come in,” he said.

Yuugi wished the earth would open and swallow him whole. He had just been caught in spying on his host! He opened the door further and sheepishly entered the bedroom. He bowed deeply to Rishid. 

“My apologies,” he said, “there’s no excuse for…”

“You would have found out sooner or later.” Rishid sounded calm, yet defeated. He rose from his chair, swiftly and supple, unblocking Yuugi’s view of the bed. Yuugi’s eyes went wide.

“Malik?” he said, his voice higher than usual. Rishid simply nodded.

“He suffered the same fate as your Yami and the one called Bakura,” he said. “Strange powers took his soul and… transported it to a place we do not know. We are very worried.”

Yuugi stepped a little closer. Malik was lying in the bed, looking fragile and vulnerable. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. It was like someone punched Yuugi in the stomach.

“How long..?” he asked.

“Ever since your Yami was pulled away,” Rishid answered. “We were at the bazaar, doing our daily shopping… and Malik suddenly collapsed on me. I was prepared, so I whisked him away quickly, without too much notice… Ishizu told me to prepare, of course. I brought Malik to this place to take care of him.”

“Rishid-san…” Yuugi didn’t know what to say. It was obvious the man was in tremendous pain. He felt sorry for Malik. He was sure he hadn’t done anything wrong. “It’s because he owned a God Card, isn’t it?”

“I believe so, but I am not sure.” Rishid tucked him in, even though there was nothing he could change about the perfectly arranged sheets. “Kaiba owned one, and he has not fallen prey to this… situation. He is involved somehow, otherwise he would not be here.”

Yuugi didn’t mention that Yami used to be Kaiba’s boyfriend. It was too private to tell. “What’s going to happen now? We wait for Ishizu-san?”

“My sister will probably know what to do,” Rishid said. “Unfortunately, I have no idea when she will return. She wanted to find out more about Bakura, and why he was affected as well.”

“Bakura Ryou is a good person,” Yuugi immediately said. “He’s a classmate of mine.”

“Something must have happened to him,” Rishid answered calmly, “how else would he be involved? Neither I nor my sister can explain the powers at work here, but they are dark and mysterious. And dangerous.”

“I refuse to believe that Bakura-kun has a dark side,” Yuugi said stubbornly. 

“Everyone has a dark side, Yuugi,” Rishid said. “Do you think you do not have one? What about your Yami? His name means ‘darkness’, for crying out loud!”

“He only calls himself that because he doesn’t know any better. His memory is spotty and people called him Yami since he was young,” he defended him heatedly. “Yami’s _not_ my dark half. I love him; I wouldn’t fall in love with someone evil!”

“Evil and darkness is not always the same,” Rishid gave back. “Everybody harbors anger, pain, hatred, resentment. I know I do. Nobody is free of darkness. Without darkness there can not be light, without light there can not be darkness. You complete Yami, he completes you.”

“We might be the two halves of a soul… but it’s _our_ soul,” Yuugi said. He remembered how Ishizu had spoken about the Pharaoh as a third person. “Please, Rishid-san, tell me what’s going on.”

“You have seen my face.” Rishid’s voice became even softer. “I did what I had to do to keep the darkness at bay. My own darkness, but mostly Malik’s. I failed. It managed to resurface during Battle City and it attacked Yami, the one who represents the dark half of the Pharaoh. He had no difficulties finding him. The darkness and anger within Yami sang to him, he said, before I managed to subdue him.”

Maybe that was why Ishizu had left Domino City so suddenly. “You have seen him,” Rishid continued. “In that brief time you spend in the Shadow Realm. That was not Malik. That was not my brother.”

“It was a dark entity,” Yuugi said, shivering at the memory. “It wasn’t your fault, Rishid-san.”

“It was. I could not stop the darkness.” He moved away from the bed. “He needs silence, our voices are disrupting him. We shall go to the kitchen.”

Yuugi nodded and allowed Rishid to take care of everything. He didn’t close the door completely, a little bit of light shining through. Yuugi didn’t ask. He was convinced Rishid did everything to make Malik as comfortable as possible. They silently traipsed back to the kitchen where Rishid busied himself with making tea. 

“Bakura,” he asked, “is he a friend of yours?”

“I’ve known him since high school,” Yuugi answered. “He was transferred into our class. He belonged to our circle of friends, but we drifted apart, I’m afraid.” He filled Rishid in on the situation at home: how he had dropped out of school to work at the Game Shop, his grandfather’s health problems and consequent surgery, Battle City. Rishid listened while he prepared the tea and the rest of breakfast; halfway during his waterfall of words, Kaiba joined them at the table, not interrupting. 

“I do know that one of his main hobbies was collecting figurines,” Yuugi said as he accepted a cup of tea. “He loved to design tabletop RPGs and had invited us to come over, but it never happened.”

“Why not?” Rishid asked sharply.

“It’s… embarrassing,” Yuugi said. “I dropped out of school, Anzu had trouble with Chono-sensei and Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun never got around to going. He never repeated his invitation. We all disappointed him. I haven’t been a good friend to him. I should’ve gone.”

“I think that surprisingly enough, this Bakura might be the thriving force behind all of this,” Rishid commented. 

“Impossible,” Yuugi immediately retorted. 

“His dark half,” Rishid stressed once more. “Something must have happened for him to create an ultimate RPG.”

“A _game_? This is all a game?” Kaiba sounded incredulous. “People end up in a coma because of a game?”

“A shadow game, one like the Pharaoh and his Priests used to play in days long gone,” Rishid elaborated. 

“Stop with that bullshit about ancient Pharaohs and stuff! I want this to be over!”

“It is far from being over, Kaiba.” The female voice all made them snap their heads into her direction.

“Ishizu-san!” Yuugi said, relieved. She swept into the kitchen with her usual elegance, her smile a tad warmer when she greeted Yuugi.

“So good to see you, though I wish it was under different circumstances. Kaiba, it is a pleasure to see you too.”

“You brought this mess upon us,” Kaiba bellowed at her. “See to it that you get us out of it!”

“It is not that easy.” She took a cup of tea out of Rishid’s hands. “This ‘mess’ is the result of decisions and events happening, long before the current world was born. With or without Pharaoh, the Darkness will always try to get the upper hand.”

“I’m not here to listen to your bullshit,” Kaiba said. “Where’s Yami?”

“His soul, as well as my brother’s and as your friend’s, is more than probably trapped in a different world, beyond any normal person’s reach. Even though I am not sure about the concept of the world and what exactly is happening, I do believe it is set up as a game.”

“A shadow game?” Yuugi’s voice went up.

“I believe so, yes. Their souls are trapped in a web, with the structure of a game.”

“What kind of game is it? How can we participate? How can we save him?”

“We will leave after you have had breakfast,” Ishizu said. “Eat up. Replenish your strength. Your friends are in need of your help. Kaiba, you too.”

That was the second time someone told the CEO what to do and he obeyed, if only because he knew that protesting would be ineffective.

“Where are we going to, Ishizu-san?” Yuugi asked, between bites of bread.

“The ceremonial tablets at your local museum are copies,” she said. “The originals are at a shrine, only known to our tribe. I will take you to there. They will function as a portal for you to search for your friends.” Her face held a neutral expression. “Find my brother’s dark half,” she said. It wasn’t a question. “Kill him. He will not be able to come back and haunt my brother ever again. I do not believe this is his doing; it is too complicated for him. The only person capable of this is, by process of elimination, Bakura… or there must be someone behind all of this that I do not even know of. Bakura is not a person I have foreseen… I know nothing about him. You need to enter the game as quickly as possible, Yuugi. Only the Gods know what this is doing to Yami. My brother’s dark half is simple-minded, in a way… he will go on a rampage because he does not know any better than death and destruction.”

“What about me?” Kaiba demanded. “I want to enter the game too!”

“I am sorry, Kaiba,” Ishizu said, yet her voice held no empathy in it. “You are plan B.”

The abhorred look on Kaiba’s face was almost comical. He balled his fists. “What?”

“I do not know the kind of game, _if_ it is a game, being played here,” she said, sternly. “It is dangerous enough as it is, and I will not sacrifice people relentlessly. At this moment, we are only sure about Yuugi having a counterpart: Yami. For him, it will be safe to enter the game.”

“That’s impossible,” Kaiba said, flabbergasted. “What maniac is this Bakura, and how did he tear out souls to play a _game_? And don’t give me that crap about ancient magic again!”

“Eat, Kaiba.” Ishizu sipped her tea. “Many questions will remain unanswered, as I do not _have_ the answers. You will have to trust me.”

Yuugi didn’t need to look at Kaiba’s face to know that was the last thing in the world the CEO was going to do. Grumbling, he started to tear the flatbread in pieces to eat it. Silence once again. Yuugi wasn’t so sure if Ishizu didn’t have the answers. She had to have them, but she chose not to share them. Her eyes rested upon him. He felt bone-chilling cold.

\-------------------------------------------


End file.
